Dark Wolf
by FaunusSeth
Summary: Meet Seth, a wolf fanus with a dark past. After getting in one to many fights he is told he will have to go on trail which will most likely end with him in jail, though I person gets him out of this. Ozpin, he gives Seth a choice either go on trail or come to BEACON. Seth's choice was BEACON and Ozpin placed him on team with someone he thinks can he help Seth. Parings will be made.
1. Chapter 1 The Wolf

**This is my first RWBY FF. Please let me know how I did.**

* * *

The young fanus sighed. It was another dead end. If it kept up like this he wasn't sure what he would do. He looked around the empty warehouse he stood in. Everything had taken nothing left behind for him to get a scent on. He needed to find him. He would do whatever it takes.

He walked out and made his way through the streets. His nose picking up all kinds of scents, it was one of the better things about being a wolf fanus. If he wanted to he could track a scent for miles. He learned not to make comments about scents since people tend to take it badly. Not that he cared. He could care less about people feel about what he says.

He made his way into a small café and took a seat. I waitress came over and asked wait he would like. He ordered a glass of iced tea with a lemon. She bought it over and he sat their quietly drinking it thinking it the warehouse over.

It had taken him a long time to track him to that location but he had bailed. This man wasn't dumb. He kept moving so he wouldn't be found. "I guess I'm goanna need to start from scratch" he said. This was frustrating to him. He needed a distraction.

Two men approached him. "Well if it isn't the big bad night wolf." One of them said. The wolf fanus looked to them. The one on the right was little taller than his friend but not as tall as himself. Though the wolf fanus stood at six foot five, so that didn't mean the either were short. They looked like they could be brothers. They both had very similar brown hair. The shorter ones was little lighter than the other. The taller one looked to see the fanus's sword. "I bet you think just because of your sword you think you're big and strong huh." He said. The wolf fanus just replied "At least stronger than you" and continued drinking his drink.

The taller one slammed his hands on the table. "Look you rotten animal. I know you've been causing trouble for us normal people around town." This was partially true. "I only cause trouble for people who cause me trouble." The wolf fanus said. He gave them glare "Now if you'll excuse I need to go talk to people with intelligence." He walked out of the café and made his way down the street. It was almost eleven so almost no one was out on the streets. The two men came out side after him. "Hey no one disrespects us like that" the shorter one called after him. The wolf fanus kept on walking.

"Oh that's it!" He heard one scream. Then he head them pull them out, electro swords. He turned around. "Well you two are awfully quick to start a fight." The big yelled "We don't like your kind. So you have two choices, one admit that we are the superior race, or two beg for mercy while we beat the shit out of you." The fanus smiled for the first time all night. "I pick 3 beat you down and then go get some sleep." The wolf fanus grabbed his sword from behind his back and took a fighting stance.

His sword long with a deep black color, it seemed to have revolver gun attachment to also function as powerful gun (Think Squall's sword from XIII just with a black color). The two men charged him at the same time trying to get the upper hand. The wolf fanus quickly shot at their feet. The quickly lost their balance trying to avoid the bullets. The wolf fanus quickly took his chance. His quickly ran up and kneed the taller one in the gut knocking him to the ground. He then swung his sword to hit the shorter one in the back of the head knocking him to the ground.

"This is pathetic." The wolf fanus said. To think he was somewhat hoping for a good fight. The two men that had start the fight moments ago now looked scared. "I haven't really done anything yet" he said. Just then he heard police sirens. "Crap not again" the wolf fanus said.

**At the police station**

The wolf fanus was not happy. He hadn't even started that fight. Why on earth was he being arrested? Probably due to the fact that most of the cops knew him, he tended to cause problems. "Come on Seth. You know we told you no more fights." A cop said while pacing back and forth in a small room. Seth just shrugged his shoulders. "Not my fault" he said. "Seth the chief isn't happy with you. He thinks we should put you on trial." This caught the wolf fanus's attention. "Trial? You can't be serious. Half the judges in Vail are racist." Seth said. The cop sighed. "There's nothing I can do Seth. I don't hate you but I'm not risking my job for you." The cop said.

"But maybe I can do something." A voice said as a man walked in. He held a mug in his hand and white hair and glasses. "Professor Ozpin" the cop said. Ozpin looked to Seth. "I talked with the chief, and I have a proposition for you Seth." "What?" Seth asked. It was likely it was better than being put on trial for a fight he didn't start.

**BEACON Academy, RWBY's room**

It was Saturday at BEACON academy. It was almost noon but Weis was already trying to get Ruby to start studying. "Ruby you have to this more seriously." Weis said. "But Weis it's Saturday. Why can't we just hang out?" Ruby complained. "Because Ruby you have to lead this team. Which means you need to know all of this" Weis said. "But on Saturday?" Ruby said.

Their argument was stopped by a knock at their door. Ruby ran to open it to see Professor Ozpin standing outside the door. "Hello Ruby." He said. "Hello Professor Ozpin" Ruby returned. She then noticed someone standing to the side of the professor. "Who's this?" Ruby asked. "This is Seth, and until there are other students for him to form a team with he will be joining you."

"What!" Weis yelled when she overheard this news. "Professor, you can't be serious." "I am. Now Weis why don't you show Seth to cafeteria for breakfast, I still need to talk to Ruby." Ozpin said. "Fine." Weis said and headed toward the cafeteria not caring if Seth was following or not. He followed leaving Ozpin and Ruby alone.

"Ruby if I could have put him on any team." Ozpin stated. "Then why RWBY?" Ruby asked. Ozpin looked to the young team leader "Because what Seth needs is to things, one is guidance and the other is a friend." Ruby was confused. "Seth has been in some trouble. I offered instead of being forced a punishment he come here and receive guidance. He also needed a friend he could open up to. I want you to see if you can try to get him to open up or at least get him to stay out of trouble."

"Okay I think I can do that." Ruby said. "Besides were going to be team mates so we might as well be friends any way." "Thank you Ruby" Ozpin said then left. Ruby quickly made her way down to the cafeteria to meet her new team mate.


	2. Chapter 2 Someplace Quite

Seth sat in the cafeteria. He ate his lunch quietly while trying to avoid eye contact with the white haired girl that he'd been sent down here with. She didn't seem set on talking to him either which suited him just fine. He could just sit and think about how to find him.

"Hi" Seth heard interrupting his thoughts. He looked up to see a small girl. She had brown hair with red highlights. "Hey" Seth said giving a tone in voice that implied he wanted her to go away. Ruby heard the tone but chose to ignore it. "I'm Ruby" she said cheerfully. "Seth" he said turning back to his food.

He was being cold to Ruby, but it was different then when she had first met Weis. He was just trying to ignore her. Then again maybe it was just because Ruby hadn't done something to anger Seth. Though Ruby didn't think getting him mad would work well. The fact that Weis was now her friend even shocked her; much less as good of friends they are now. Ruby needed something to work with.

Ruby then noticed what was on Seth's back. "Ooh what does that do?" She said referring to his weapon. Seth figured he would at least indulge the girl. What harm was there in that? Just a quick conversation about his sword then he would slip away to somewhere more quite.

Seth pulled the sword of his back. "This is Night Howler. A pretty strong sword made out of some of the toughest stuff around, equipped with a revolver attachment for a more long range approach." Seth said. He liked his weapon of choice. Simple enough yet could deal out massive damage. "Cool want to see my weapon?" Ruby asked. Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Ruby, be careful." Weis said. "Last time you just wanted to someone your weapon we ended up with a broken table." She followed up with.

"Oh Weis, its fine, besides I said I was sorry." Ruby said. She reached behind her grabbed her weapon which unfolded into a scythe. Seth stared in awe for a moment. "Not quite what I expected." He said. Ruby was grinning ear to ear. "This is crescent rose, not only a powerful scythe but also a high impact fully customizable sniper rifle." Who gives a small girl a scythe? Seth thought.

Though the amount of wonderment didn't make him want to go someplace else any less. He just had to get away. He knew he'd be forced to talk to these girls later, but he didn't want to do it now. He took his food up to throw out then passed by the girls walking away from them nothing to indicate saying good bye.

"Wow Weis he almost makes it seem like you are warm to people." Ruby said as she watched the wolf fanus walk away. Weis glared at the girl. "I at least know when to tell people when there in the wrong. He just sits there. Not talking. He didn't even try to talk to me once." She replied. Ruby sighed and sat at the table. Whatever Ozpin wanted her to get Seth to talk about was goanna have to wait. First she needed to get him to talk.

Seth started to regret his decision. "I should have asked them where I could go for some quite." He said as he made his way through the halls. His dark eyes dotting back and forth looking for something, could he head back to the room? No there we probably other members of the team that could go there and the girls he had just met could probably go back there. He didn't think it was a good idea to leave the school with Ozpin having just brought him here.

As he made his through the halls he finally found what he was looking for. He looked upon the school's library. "Perfect." He headed in looking around. It didn't seem to have that many people in it. Probably due to the fact that it was Saturday after noon, he looked through the shelves for something to read. He needed something to at least make it look like he was reading in case a librarian came and asked why he was just sitting. Then he found something that caught his eye. Something that he would never tell anyone about, he picked up a cook book.

He didn't like to admit to people that loved to cook. He thought he was good too. Though he never had others than himself try it out. The title read "Breakfast Food Galore". Dumb title he thought as he flipped through the book. After just standing there for a bit he realized he should find a seat. He found and kept reading through. He kept glancing up to make sure to one saw him. Especially the two girls that were on a team with him, it would only lead to conversations he didn't want to deal with. Not that he wanted to deal with any but beside the point.

After looked through it for a little bit his mind started to wander. He needed to find him. He couldn't figure out where to go next. He needed to be out there figuring it out. Though maybe this school could help, he was a good fighter but not the best. It might do some good to train. He did want to be in top condition when he found him.

"Maybe this won't be all bad. At least I'll have somewhere to sleep." Seth muttered. He'd been on the streets for the last 4 years. So it was nice to have some where to call home. Even if the people here bothered him, then again he had only talked to one girl and she was at least trying to be nice. Though he would prefer if people left him alone, it would just be easier.

He decided it might be a good idea to get a layout of the school. He went up to the librarian and asked how to check out the book. He told her he was new and things were complicated. She just asked for his name and sent him on his way. He walked through the halls trying to figure out how the school's layout was. Might have been a good idea to ask for a tour, but this way he could definitely get some quite.

**RWBY's Room**

Ruby on her bed, her first attempt to befriend Seth had gone over about as well as when she first met Weis. It seemed like she was farther from getting a friend then where she had started. She thought about going after him, but Weis had said it was bad idea along with some comments about him not being worth it.

Ruby heard the door start to open. She looked to see her older sister, Yang, in the door way. "Hey Ruby" Yang said while walking through the door. "Hey sis" Ruby returned. Yang could tell right away. "What's wrong?" The blonde asked her sister. "Well Ozpin put someone new on our team temporally" Ruby started to explain. "Who?" Yang asked curiously. "A wolf fanus named Seth. Apparently he's been getting into trouble and Ozpin thought that I would be the best to get him to open up. But so far the most I can get out of him are a few sentences about his sword." Ruby sated.

"Well maybe we should find him." Yang stated. "Come on" Yang said pulling on her sister's arm. "But Yang, Weis said that wasn't a good idea." Ruby said. "Oh come on. If we listened to everything she said how would ever get any fun" Yang said. Ruby figured it couldn't hurt and went along.

As the girls exited the room Seth watched them go down the hall in the opposite direction he was in. "Why do I feel like those two are looking for me?" Seth and approached the door he was told he was going to be living in. He opened the door seeing the girls not lock before they left and looked around. Nothing in the room belonged to him. He had no place yet he was supposed to be living in it.

He stashed the book away hiding it under one of the beds (Blake's) and then made his way out of the room. He walked around until he found a clock. It was about one thirty. He made his way outside into the courtyard. He found himself lying up against one of them. He yawned. It was only the middle of the afternoon but the fanus felt tired. He figured now would be as good of time as any to catch a nap.

Ruby and Yang had been searching for about an hour. They hadn't been able to find Seth. "Yang let's just head back to the room. He has to head back sometime." Ruby insisted. "Yeah I guess. He better come back soon." Yang said.

About four hours after Ruby and Yang had headed back to their room just to hang out; Seth was awaking from his nap. His eyes greeted by an orange haired girl as he opened his eyes.

"Ah" Seth screamed as he was shocked with the girl in his face. "Ren I found someone." The orange haired girl said with lots of energy. A man with brown hair and pink strand, he looked slightly worn out. "Nora please stop running around so much." Ren said with a very calm voice. "Weee" she said running away. "Ugh I need a break." Ren said sitting down near Seth.

"Ren" he extending his hand to Seth, the fanus returned the gesture shaking his hand saying "Seth." The two boys sat there in quite for a few minutes. All thing considered he had done a pretty good job avoiding conversations today, so he wasn't about to start one. He got up and walked away leaving Ren where he sat.

Seth decided to make his way back to the room. He figured he at least needed to figure out how he was sleeping. Probably on the floor, but he may as well ask. (No parings of any sorts have come to be yet. I point this out so that you know there will be no one sleeping in any ones bed. ) He made his way to the door and realized he never received a key. So he knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Ruby said and opened the door to see Seth. "I'm even goanna get a key at any point?" Seth asked as he walked through the door straight past Ruby. "Here" Ruby walked over to him handing him his scroll and room key. He opened the scroll to see aura gauges of him and the rest of his team. "So I assume I'm just goanna be sleeping on the floor." Seth said putting the scroll away. "Yeah at the moment that's the plan. We got you a sleeping bag." Ruby said. "Thanks I guess" Seth said. He made his way back towards the door. "Where are you going?" Ruby asked. "Someplace quite." Seth responded. "What's your problem? You can't just avoid us." Seth turned to see it coming from a blond. "It's nothing personal." He said turning back to leave. "All my sister is trying to do is be nice and you just ignore her!" Yang yelled. Seth stopped in his tracks. He turned and said "You really want to do something nice? Do me a favor and leave me alone. I'm better off without people." He said and went out the door.

Seth soon found himself lying against the tree in a court yard. He could just try and run. Though he would have nowhere to go, he would be stuck in a state of aimlessness again. He heard some foot steps behind him. His nose picked up the scent of roses. "Seth?" he heard. He looked out from behind the tree and saw Ruby. "Didn't I say to leave me alone?" Seth said with a hint of frustration in his voice. "Do you really think you're better off without people?" Ruby asked. Seth sighed. "Look it's not like I hate people. I just prefer to be alone. It makes things easier." He said. "Do you really think that?" Ruby asked. Seth couldn't believe. She seemed to be actually concerned about him. "You know Ruby, after all this time of being alone I almost forgot why. It's just the path I choose." Seth said. "If you really care, then let me tell you a story."


	3. Chapter 3 Seth's Past

6 years ago

A young boy ran down the stairs of his house. His nose had picked up his father from upstairs in his room. "Dad" he yelled running at an adult wolf fanus. "Hey Seth, have you behaved well today?" The young wolf fanus was smiling ear to ear (Older Seth rarely smiles at all.) "Of course I have. Some kids made fun of me, but I just ignored them. I'm proud to be a fanus." Seth said. His father smiled. "Good boy. Now come on, I have something to show you."

Seth's father took him through the house. They had a good life. It was a nicer house. His father was a tall man with black hair like Seth's. He took Seth into a room. "Your private study, you never let us go in here." Seth father walked into the room. "Well I've been working on something for you. I know you want to go into one of those combat schools when you get a bit older." His father said. "Yeah! I'm goanna be a hero" Seth said. "Well I started on this." His father went up to the wall and pulled down a black sword. "This will help you. When you do go, I'm sure you will be fine." His father stated.

Seth stared at the sword. "Will I really get to use this?" He asked. His father smiled. "Seth this blade will serve you well." "Honey can you go pick up Taylor." They heard Seth's mother call. "I can go." Seth volunteered. Seth's father looked to him. "Seth, are you sure? It is getting dark out." His father said with slight worry in his voice. "Of course dad, she's like 2 blocks away. I'll be fine." Seth said. His dad smiled at him. "Okay just careful Seth." He watched his son walk out the door as Seth happily went to walk his sister home.

Seth started down the path. It was getting dark but it didn't mean he couldn't see any worse than normal due to his fanus eyes. He kept walking until he arrived at his destination. He found his sister outside a house waiting for him. His sister smiled at him. She had kind of bizarre silver hair. "Hey bro" she said with a bright smiled on her face. He walked up to her. He brushed his own black hair to the side. He put his hand on her head and messed up her hair a little. "Hey Tay" he said smiling. He tended to shorten people's names like that. He took her hand and they started home.

Seth's father smiled as Seth walked to get his sister. He looked over a few blueprints. They were designs for upgrades on the sword he had made for Seth. He would need to change as Seth got older. Right now it was that big. It was made for someone who wasn't going off to fight monsters but was going to train to do so, also someone who was small and rather weak. Not to say Seth was a weak child. In fact he was rather strong for someone his age.

*Knock* *Knock* Seth's father heard a sound at the door. He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked to see a man. He couldn't of been older than 18 years old. He had black hair and blood red eyes. He gave Seth's father a wicked smile and said "Hello mister Kaelin. (Hey look Seth's last name.)" Seth's father looked at the man. He shook in fear because the man was holding a scythe behind him.

"M-May I h-help you sir" Seth's father said. His voice was full of fear. The man smiled and said "You and your wife should get out here right now. It's a nice night and I would much rather this conversation out here." Seth's father obeyed. His wife and himself now stood outside their house.

"My name is Kadyn, Kadyn the Reaper." The man wielding the scythe stated. "You are Kyle Kaelin and his wife Chloe Kaelin correct?" He asked. Seth's father merely nodded as if to say yes. Kadyn smiled a wicked smile. Seth's father looked around to see multiple men around. They were in pure black uniforms with skulls on the front. "You people hire me and my men here to make people disappear. You Kyle have been marked. Apparently people fear what you can do, Too smart for your own good." Kadyn said. "Dad?" A voice called out.

Seth watched as his father was in front of multiple men. Seth was scared his sister was clinging on to him. Kadyn looked to Seth and smiled. "Oh I do just having to kill children. Though I guess I can't have you causing trouble." He said. "No you leave them alone!" Kyle shouted. Kadyn looked to Seth's father and said "Oh the father son relationship, such a bond." Kadyn stepped back and swung his scythe into Kyle's chest. "It makes me sick."

Seth watched horror as his father fell to the ground. "S-Seth run get you and your sister out of here" His father said weakly as he fell. Seth turned grabbing Taylor to run. He then heard the scream of his mother being killed the same way his father had just been killed.

"Sir, Do we give chase?" One of the men in black asked Kadyn. "No I hate killing children. I doubt they will be much trouble. Burn the bodies of these two. Then we will leave to a hide out. The people who paid us to do this will make sure none of this ever gets solved. Their fanus so no one with much power will care. Besides the one's that do have other concerns." Kadyn said.

Seth ran. He didn't stop running until he got to somewhere he thought would be safe, an orphanage. He had known this is where he could keep her, this where he could keep Taylor.

He looked to his sister. She hadn't stopped crying since they had witnessed their father die. They made their way inside the orphanage. Seth holding his sister closely went up to someone at the desk. Seth told them about how their parents were gone. He told them about the man that had killed them. He never was caught. They stayed at the orphanage.

Seth couldn't sleep that night. He wanted to stay by his sister but he wouldn't. He went to wake up his sister only to discover she wasn't asleep. Taylor looked at him. Her eyes full of sadness from what had happened.

"Taylor I'm going to leave this place." Seth said. "No Seth. Don't leave I don't want to lose you to." Taylor said. Her voice was so full of sadness. Seth pulled her close to him "No you won't lose me. You'll hear from me often. I have to go." He said. He let go of her and clenched his fist. "I'm going to make sure the people who did this pay." His voice that had once been full of sadness was now full of anger. "I'm going to become strong and make sure they pay for killing mom and dad."

"Then let me come." Taylor said. She had just lost her parents. She didn't want her big brother to leave. Seth shook his head. "Taylor stay here you can still have a good life. Trust me. It's better like this. I'll become strong and they'll pay. You won't need to worry about becoming strong because you can have a good life without fighting." Taylor looked down and said "How can I have a good life without mom, dad, or you."

Doing this killed Seth on the inside. His sister was the one thing he had left. He hugged Taylor and said "Taylor I love you. I'm going so you can be safe from people like him. I refuse to let you have the same fate as parents. I'll keep you safe by getting rid of people like that."

He left the orphanage that night. He went to his house. There was something he needed. He kept walking until he got to the house. He expected the bodies of his parents. They were gone but there were burn along the ground. There was nothing left of his parents. He made his way into the house until he got to his dad's study.

He looked until he saw it. The black blade his father had shown him earlier that day. His father had just placed on his desk before he left. Seth picked up the sword and let out a burst of tears. "Dad thank you. I'll make sure you're avenged. That man with scythe will die. This blade will serve me well.

Present day

Ruby listened in silence as Seth told her the story. He explained how the killer had never been caught. He talked about how they kept putting him back in the orphanage but he ran every time. They eventually gave up and just someone check on him every now and then.

"So are you happy now Ruby? You got me to talk. That day I stopped getting close to people. I learned that they will just leave. The only I need is myself. I don't need anyone." Seth said. Ruby stared and shock. There was a reason Seth didn't want to talk to people. "Listen Seth you may think you don't need anyone but what you told me is that you do." Ruby said.

Seth looked to her raising an eyebrow "Really how so?" Seth asked. Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder "You need Taylor. You said yourself you left so you could make sure she would be safe." Seth sighed. "Whatever Ruby, think what you like. I'd rather you actually listen but I don't really care." Seth stood up and went towards the school building. He then looked back to Ruby "Care to refresh my memory on how to get to the cafeteria?" he said. Ruby smiled. She had gotten through. Seth would take a lot of work but she was willing to do it. "Sure let's go."

**Well there you have it. One chapter about Seth's past. Of course it was a little more in depth then the story Seth told Ruby but same point got across. Hopefully the next chapter will be gotten out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Day With the Girls

Seth found himself being very quiet during dinner. He had done more talking than he would have liked today, though he did ask the names of each person on his team. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, that's who he would have to work with.

He kept wondering why he had shared all that with Ruby. She wasn't anything that special. He just didn't know. He was glad when she didn't say anything to their team mates. He assumed Yang would at least know later, but for now she was clueless. Weiss was a sleep by the time they got there. Seth couldn't figure out why she would go to sleep so early but he would like to lay down himself. It wasn't long until they were all at least lying down. Though Seth noticed one bed was empty.

While he lied down his thoughts ran wild. His mind kept going back to one thing, why had he trusted Ruby with the knowledge of his past? It didn't make any sense to him. He eventually came to an answer, Taylor. Ruby reminded him of his sister. Now one thought went through Seth's head, had Ruby been right? Did Seth need his sister? They had kept in contact over the years like he had promised. Though what if something happened to her?

"Dammit" Seth said under his breath. He never used to think like this. Nothing bad was going to happen. Seth left so she wouldn't get hurt. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Though it would prove useless, he would soon be wide awake again thanks to someone coming into the room. He looked to see a girl with black hair and a bow. Seth sighed. If he hadn't set an alarm for 5:00 a.m on his scroll this wouldn't be as much of a problem.

Blake eyed the wolf fanus on the floor of her room. She had talked to anyone on her team all day since she was out so she had no idea what was going on. "Blake!" Ruby said a little too loud. "Ruby quite" Yang groaned from up on her bed. "Sorry" Ruby said. The small girl jumped down from her bed almost landing on Seth's head. "Watch it." The wolf growled.

Ruby tried to pull Seth up off the ground. He sighed and got up. "Blake this is Seth. Professor Ozpin put him on the team." Ruby's eyes widened "You guys can talk about all your cool fanus powers together." She remarked. Seth and Blake both gave Ruby a look saying 'Are you serious'. Seth then eyed Blake. Nothing to be seen that would give her away to being a fanus a glance. He then noticed the bow.

"I'm assuming the boy hides whatever physical trait you get from your fanus heritage." Seth said. Blake nodded. "You don't seem too surprised by that." Ruby stated. "It's not as uncommon as you might think. Sometimes it's easier to find work if people don't know you're a fanus. Damn racist. Others…" He approached Blake then "use it to because they are ashamed of what they have done as a fanus. They use it to attain a new identity."

Seth stepped back from Blake. While Seth wasn't exactly book smart, he learned quickly. One of the first the things he learned after the death of his parents were that you needed to always be paying attention to your surroundings. So he waited for her reaction. Little to no reaction from Blake, Seth figured either he hadn't pushed enough buttons yet or he was wrong. Seth sat back down on his sleeping bag. "Well not that I care either way. Not my business." He lied down on the ground attempting to get some sleep. Though he could still here what was happening around him.

Blake pulled out a book and handed it to Ruby. "Here Ruby, I know you wanted this." Ruby looked at the book and smiled. "Thank you Blake. I couldn't find this anywhere." "I had to do some searching for it." Blake spoke. Ruby hugged the cat fanus much to Blake's surprise. "Thank you" Blake hid the fact that she was blushing rather well. After hearing this Seth finally got to sleep.

It was raining though not normal rain. The rain was like blood and burned Seth's skin as it touched him. It kept coming down as he looked to the ground. Staring at a cold lifeless body Seth began to hear the voices.

"You should have died."

"Why are you alive when she died?"

"It's your fault."

"She would still be alive if it wasn't for you."

Seth's tears began rolling down his face as he looked at brunet on the floor in front of him. He blamed himself.

Seth woke up in a cold sweat. "Another nightmare" he said quietly to himself. Him looked around and found himself in the RWBY room. "Guess yesterday really did happen." He half assumed at first that it might have been part of a dream. He looked and found his scroll. '4:30 a.m.' it read. He sighed. He wanted to get at least another half hour of sleep but he could never get back to sleep after a dream like that.

He got off the floor and out of the room being quite so he wouldn't wake the others up. He made his way out to the court yard. He began to take run. As he ran he kept punching in front of him. It was cold and quite but he didn't mind one bit. He kept this up for quite a bit. Eventually he stopped and began pushups. He kept going until it burned too much to bear. He took a break laying in the grass. His quite was interrupted by certain gray haired man approached him.

"Can I help you Oz?" Seth asked him. "I see your adjusting just fine Seth, though most students wouldn't wake up this early on a Sunday." Ozpin said. "I'm not most students. I've become accustomed to a morning workout." Seth said. "So you have. How are you adjusting to your team?" "Ruby should stop pestering me. Yang seems like a hot head. Blake seems like she's hiding something. Though I guess we all do. Haven't really talked to Weiss, though for some reason I get an 'I'm better than you vibe' from her."

Ozpin pushed up on his glasses. "Well I'm certain you will work well with them." Seth ran his hands through his hair black hair. "I'm certain you're going to regret bring me here." Ozpin walked of saying one thing "That remains to be seen."

Seth went back to his work out. Sit-ups were next he kept those up for a while. He went on another run after that. Then finally he pulled out and unfolded Night Howler. He practiced his swordplay for a while. Then set up small targets to take shots at with the gun attachment. He then did pushups again. This time until his arms gave out. After his workout he decided it would best to head back to the dorm.

Ruby woke to the sound of her alarm. "Come on girls get up!" She said hoping down from her bed. She received mix response. Blake got up without much of a problem, Weiss stretched and said "Do you have to be so loud?" Yang threw a pillow at her little sister and attempted to go back to sleep. "Come on Yang. You promised." Ruby said. Yang groaned and sat up. "Yeah but I was hoping we would still get to sleep longer." Ruby smiled and said "Nope." She then realized one was missing.

"Has anyone seen Seth?" Ruby asked. The over response was no. She saw that he had left his scroll in the room so calling was out of the question, though he had taken his room key. She decided she would look for him after she got dressed.

Though Seth was standing outside the room, he figured it would be best to wait until they were all dressed to enter. He just sluped against the wall and waited.

Ruby and her team got dressed pretty quickly. "Okay team before we go we need to track down the 5th member of our team." Ruby instructed. "I'm out here" Seth called from the hall. Ruby opened the door and looked out to see the wolf fanus slumped against the wall. "Why are you all sweaty?" Ruby asked. "I was working out." Seth answered. Weiss came out to see the fanus. "Can you go get changed? Ruby is having the whole team hang out together so it includes you." Seth looked to the white haired girl "I would but this is the only pair of clothes I own."

"WHAT!" Weiss yelled shocked. She then noticed all the small holes and patch work on Seth's clothes. "I refuse to go around with someone who can't even where proper clothes." The wolf fanus shrugged his shoulders. Ruby realized it was because Seth had been on his own and probably didn't have the money for new clothes. "Look princess, I'm not sure what your rich daddy got you throughout the years" Seth began. "But I had to work, not to get into this school. No I had to work to survive. I learned very quickly that clothes weren't the priority. The money I had mainly went to food and shelter if I was lucky. So don't you dare give me some high and mighty attitude just because I don't dress the best."

Ruby pated the wolf fanus on the back and said "Well you don't have to worry about that now, you have a roof over your head now as well as a place you can get food." Seth stepped away from the leader. He shrugged his shoulders "I guess." Ruby quickly gave Weiss a look. As if she understood exactly what Ruby was she trying say Weiss asked "Why do I have to do it?" Rubys smiled and said "Because you're the one complaining about and your rich."

"How did we end up here again?" Seth asked as he was now walking through clothing store. "Oh come on it's not that bad." Ruby said as she walked beside him. He sighed. This was not how he wanted to spend his Sunday.

"Come on out" Yang called from outside the dressing room. Seth had to deal with a few very persistent girls throughout the day, persistent stubborn girls with different taste. He was currently in Weiss pick. It was a sleek white outfit that almost made him seem like he was high class.

When he came out Yang snickered. "Veto" Seth said. "What's wrong with it?" Weiss asked. If looks could kill Weiss would have died right there. "Okay move on." Ruby said.

Ruby's was next. She had picked a red and black outfit that was rather easy to move in. He liked it more than Weiss's. As he came out he told them "Better than Weiss's. Though let's see what's next." Weiss huffed and said "You wouldn't know fashion if it hit you in the face."

Yang's was yellow. Also hugged his body reveling his good physique. He walked out and Yang gave a growl. "Seriously Yang?" Ruby said. Seth face palmed. He hoping the next was better or he was going home on Red.

"Blake wins." Seth said before even coming out of the room. Blake hadn't kept it to merely a simple outfit. It was a dark shirt that hugged his body well. Showing of his physique but not as much as Yang's had. Dark pants that were easy to move in. Black boots with spikes on them.

He came out and said "I look badass." Ruby smiled "Blake sure has good taste." Blake muttered something under her breathe at this comment. They bought several of this outfit as apparently this would be his battle gear. Seth picked out some more casual clothes himself. They got a suit at Weiss's demand. "He needs something more formal." He wasn't in the mood to argue. He had done enough of that today. Then one last thing that Ruby insisted on. "A cloak" the wolf fanus asked. "Yeah, they're cool." He got the black cloak.

Though it was only noon so he doubted he wouldn't argue with them. The girls decided it was time for lunch and all of Seth's attempts to slip away from them were futile. They found themselves in just a small dinner. Ruby wanted fast food, Weiss wanted someplace, and in her words 'someplace where they actually sell eatable food' this was the compromise.

Before they headed in Seth pulled Ruby aside and said "Tell them what I told you about and I will end you". Ruby looked to her teammate. He his gray eyes fixated on her. She could tell he wasn't in the mood to joke. "Then why did you tell me?" she asked. Seth sighed "I'm still trying to figure that out myself." He headed in leaving the scythe wielder to alone for a second.

It was a nice lunch. Nothing to fancy, which annoyed Weiss but it was fine. It was suggested that Seth learn something about his new team mates.

"So you two are sisters but use different last names?" Seth said.

"Yeah to the point where most people assume one of us is adopted. Though that's not true we're from the same parents. But I go by our fathers last name." Yang said.

"So princess is a heiress." Seth said after a little more conversation.

"Yep" Ruby answered.

"Explains the whole 'I think I'm better than everyone else' act"

"How dare you. To think I was being nice." Weiss said rather annoyed.

Seth putting his hand over his chest in a very sarcastic tone said "Oh the princess has graced me with her kindness. How blessed I am on this fine day"

Yang snickered at that.

"Why the nerve of you!"

"Deal with it princess."

"Blake was a member of the white fang?" Seth asked as Yang told him this new piece of information.

"Yang I told you not to tell people that." Blake said calmly.

"He's on our team he might as well know, besides what's the worst that could happen." Yang replied.

"Yeah I could really care less. I don't completely agree with how they do things but they have a point." Blake stared at Seth. Her yellow eyes seemed focused on him.

"Words do very little. Actions are what prove someone's worth." Seth finished.

Seth managed to get through the time he spent after lunch without much of a problem. He thought his team was… interesting to say the least. He could deal with them, but he was not interested in making friends.

"So, Seth did you enjoy hanging out with 4 hot ladies all day" Yang said patting the wolf fanus on the back. Seth rolled his eyes. "Wow Weiss he makes you seem almost as energetic as Ruby." Yang said. "Ruffian."

Seth attempted to walk away from the group as they had made it back to BEACON. "Hey Seth don't go yet." Ruby said trying to stop the wolf fanus. "Ruby just what are you trying to accomplish?" He asked as he stopped. "What do you mean?" He turned around. "Why do you act like you care?" "I just wanna-" Seth stopped her with a stone cold look. "Wanna what? Be friends? Fix the violent dark wolf? Just stop. There is no reason for you to attempt. I don't want friends. I don't want to be fixed. So do yourself a favor and just stop. Most of all, I. Don't. Want. Your. Pity." Seth walked away. Ruby was confused, she thought it was all going so well.

**That last few lines from Seth from may seem from out of nowhere, fear not all will explained. I'm also thinking starting a new fan fiction for RWBY. Once summer starts I'm goanna try to get a chapter out at least once a week. **


	5. Chapter 5 Classes and Mistakes

"Ruby he's not worth it." Blake said as they made their back to their dorm. "But he just…" Ruby was confused. It had been going so well. Why did had he snapped at her she wondered.

As they made their way back into their dorm Yang and Weiss quickly found themselves sleeping. Blake and Ruby on the other hand were still wide awake. "Ruby are you okay?" Blake asked her leader. Ruby gave a faint smile. "I'm fine. I'm just… worried. Blake, Seth…" she started. She then remembered Seth's words "_Tell them what I told you about and I will end you". _"Ruby it'll be okay. Trust me. I had planned on avoiding people here and look at me now." Blake's words comforted Ruby. "Thanks Blake." He'll come back.

Seth slipped in after he was sure everyone. He hadn't meant to be like that. Except he had, "Being without friends is easier" he said quietly to himself. He then attempted to slip off into sleep. Though he wasn't happy about it, his nightmares never came one at a time.

Seth looked down at her. Her smile could have brightened up the darkest part of the wolf's heart. He ran her his hand through her hair. Then it started. Her skin started to fall off her body. Seth started to panic, quickly trying to put the falling pieces back on her body.

"Why Seth? This is your fault. Why am I dying" she spoke as her body continued to fall apart. "I-" Seth tried to speak. His tears began to run down his face. "If I hadn't met you I would still be alive" she said. Seth collapsed onto the floor as he gave up. It was useless. "I'm so useless." Seth sobbed.

"That's the only true thing you've ever said to me Seth." She spoke. "It's your fault I'm dead. You couldn't do a thing! I'm dead because I met you! You should have died that day! Not me!"

Seth woke up in a cold sweat nearly crying. "No tears." He silently chanted to himself. He promised he would only cry after the third one. "Good things come in two's, terrible things come in three's." 3 nightmares every time, he would be nightmare free for a little bit then 3 nightmares. He checked his scroll for the time. 3:36 a.m. It read. Crap way too early.

"Seth?" Seth looked to see, well not who he assumed it would be. "Need something Blake?" Blake could tell the look he had. "What happened? You look terrible." Seth rolled over trying to pull his sleeping bag over his head "None of your damn business."

The cat fanus sighed. "Listen I don't get why you snapped at Ruby. She doesn't either." Seth sat back up "I have my reasons." Blake looked at the wolf fanus. "She was just trying to be nice." Seth closed his eyes and laid back down. He whispered so quietly Blake couldn't hear "If the nightmares hadn't come back right now I might have seen if I could have friends again." Those damn nightmares, they always reminded him.

"One more thing Seth, Yang is a very protective older sister but if you make her upset again she will be the least of your worries." Blake said threatening the wolf fanus. He sat up once again and looked her in the eye. "You do that stone cold look well Blake. Too bad there is very little I fear." "Same here so don't think you can scare me off." Blake said. Seth stared at the cat fanus. He then laid back down. I don't need to scare her off. I just need show them I have no interest in making friends Seth thought. He stayed up for a bit because he never could go back to sleep right one of those nightmares. Thankfully when he did get back to sleep it was nightmare less.

_Seth was awoken by his scroll the next morning. 5:00 a.m. it was time for his work. Going just the same as he did the first morning except no interruption from Ozpin.

"Did Seth ever come back last night?" Ruby asked her team. "I saw him sleeping when I woke up to go to the bathroom. When I came back he was awake and we talked. He seemed strange though" Blake answered. "How strange?" A curious Yang asked. "He seemed freaked out. I don't know. When I asked about he told me, and I quote, 'None of your damn business'." Blake finishing putting on her uniform then began again "If I had to guess I would say a nightmare."

"Nightmares huh." Ruby said. For once the girls were ahead of schedule. A very sweaty Seth came back into the room. He was dressed in some sweats that he had picked up at the store. "You probably have time for a shower before class if you hurry." Ruby said. Trying not to push the wolf fanus, she had to take time with this. He took that as a message that he needed on was off to get one quickly.

While in the shower Seth observed him chest. A large scar went across his chest as if from a deep slash. He continued to wash thinking about the event of how he got his scar. "All I got was a scar." He said. He slammed his fist against the wall "I should have died that day". He said quietly to himself.

_ Getting out of the shower he quickly put his uniform on and made his way out the door. He expected to find one of his team members outside since he had no idea how to get to class. Someone was there, just not one of his team members.

"Ren right?" Seth said trying to remember the man's name. He nodded.

"I expected to find one of RWBY waiting."

"Blake suggested that they keep their distance and asked me to wait, we're going to the same class anyway."

"Alright lead the way pinkie."

"Really pinkie?" Ren asked.

"I might think of something later but for now yes."

They made their way to class. From what Seth could figure out it was Grimm studies with professor port. Seth had faced off against quite a few Grimm so he knew they could be fierce. He had also heard they tended to go out on missions so Seth figured he would need to fight them. Having information on how your opponent fights can help in that. That much was clear to him.

"Ah you must be Mr. Kaelin." Seth looked to see a large balding man with a mustache. "Yes sir." Seth said. "Welcome. If you would like to take a seat I see an open one next to Mr. Arc" Gesturing to the blond boy.

Seth made his way sitting next to the blond boy. He already seemed half asleep. Seth took out a note book and a pencil and class began. Though he soon learned why Jaune started to fall asleep. Professor port began to go into great detail of his own fight with a Nevermore .

It bored Seth. Though he paid attention, while it was boring there was information to be had. Professor Port's moves while a little to flashy were powerful. It was worth the listen. He wrote down key notes. The fighting style of the Nevermore, how young Peter had countered it's moves, and most importantly how to defeat it.

It felt like forever but eventually class let out. Though it wasn't until then that Jaune noticed the fanus, speaking with his fake confidence he said. "Oh hey names Jaune Arc."

"Seth" The wolf fanus said trying to brush of the knight.

"Haven't seen you around before."

"That would be because I'm new."

"That seems like it could cause problems. Did they even have a team for you?"

"They put me on team RWBY"

"Oh so your across the hall. I'm leader of JNPR"

"What kind of leader can't be bothered to stay awake in class?"

"Well I-"

"Well I guess you must have proved yourself somehow. Oz wouldn't give leadership to someone who couldn't handle himself."

Jaune looked to the ground "Yeah I guess."

"Hey you know the way to Oobleck's room?"

"Jaune we should get going." A calm voice called down. Both Seth and Jaune looked to see Ren. "Seth if you're going to Dr. Oobleck's room follow us." Seth gestured to the door and said "Lead the way pinkie."

"Hello Mr. Kaelin." Seth was greeted by a unnaturally fast man as he entered the class room. "Dr. Oobleck I'm guessing." Seth was at more of a disadvantage this class. He knew very little about history. It bored him beyond relief. He once told someone that there was no we would make the mistakes of the past because we had more dangerous toys and would make worse mistakes with them.

"Yes you are correct indeed Mr. Kaelin. Now we will have to get you caught up. Though I assure you that if you apply yourself you will have no problem and will succeed." Seth kept with his words, though he did find it rather difficult.

Seth talking notes similar to how he did in his last class. Though he found it more difficult due to two reasons, one how fast Oobleck talked. He went through the information and got things done speeding around the room. This alone Seth could have coped with. The second reason was he had to sit next to Cardin Winchester.

Seth heard it all. All the comments he made about Seth. Some might have said Cardin got better after the Ursa incident. Which was true in a certain extent, Cardin became nicer to what he called 'Normal people'. To the fanus he just got worse. After all the comments Cardin was lucky Seth didn't have Night Howler on him.

When class ended Cardin started to make his was down the stairs. Seth saw this as opportunity. Seth slightly moved his hand. A black shadow appeared around Cardin's foot entangling it causing him to trip down the stairs. The class laughed at Cardin's blunder. "Okay who tripped me?!" The angry mace wielder shouted. Seth just smirked at his rage. Seth smirked at his rage. Cardin caught that. "You think this is funny you freak!" "Yeah I do." Seth remarked. "I mean there was no one there to trip you, how could some have done it." Seth said. He knew there was no way Cardin caught what he did.

Cardin walked of angrily. Leaving the wolf fanus, "That was some stunt you pulled." Seth looked to see Ren walking up behind him "I have no idea what you're talking about." Ren looked to him "So it's just coincidence that you moved your hand, then a shadow appeared that tripped Cardin?" Seth laughed. "You're sharp. Didn't think anyone was goanna catch that."

Ren gave a slight smile. "So it was you, can't say he didn't have it coming." Seth looked out towards the door making his way towards with one comment. "Damn right he did." _

Seth made his way throughout the day without much of a problem. He sat with his team at lunch though he stayed quite. Always listening though. He learned more about team JNPR, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. Apparently they were close to team RWBY. "Great more people who are going to try to associate with me, though Ren at least seem bearable. I have no idea how he puts up with that Nora chick though" Seth said so quietly no one could hear.

Ruby herself was still slightly upset at what had happened last night. She kept her cheery personality on the outside so she wouldn't worry her friends, but she couldn't help thinking about it. _Why do you act like you care? _The words still echoed in her head. _Wanna what? Be friends? Fix the violent dark wolf?_ _Just stop. There is no reason for you to attempt. I don't want friends. I don't want to be fixed. So do yourself a favor and stop. Most of all, I. Don't. Want. Your. Pity. _She didn't pity the wolf fanus. She wanted to be friends. She would have tried to befriend even if Ozpin had placed him on a different team. She watched the wolf fanus walk away from the table confusion still held her. It dawned on her then. He left something out. Whatever the reason was for him snapping had to do with his past, she needed to figure it out.

_ It was time for the only class Seth had been looking forward to all day, combat training with Ms. Goodwitch. Seth had changed into his combat gear, black cloak and all. _A cloak? Yeah, they're cool. _Seth shook his head. "I can't get close to them."

He made his way into the combat room, Night Howler folder up but still in his hand. "Ah Mr. Kaelin." Seth turned to see Ms. Goodwitch. "Ms. Goodwitch" Seth responded. "While Professor Ozpin tried to insure me of your skills with no actual footage of you to go off it seems we will need to have an evaluation of your skill." Seth kept his straight face. "Of course, Have your pick of who to put me against and I will try not to disappoint".

Ms. Goodwitch made her way up. "Now to start we will have Seth Kaelin VS Jaune Arc". They both made their way up. Jaune had become a much better fighter since he had started his training with Pyrrha. The current question was, exactly how good was Seth?

Seth unfolded his sword and faced his opponent. His stance is good. He's been trained by someone who defiantly knew what they were doing. Sword and shield which means little he can do at a range but my revolver his the most reliable weapon. Seth thought.

Jaune charged his opponent. Seth frowned. He was hoping for a challenge. Either make sure you have a good first move, or make sure your opponent messes up his. Jaune swung down at Seth. Seth stopped the slash in its tracks. "Overpowering me is not so easily done." Seth knocked the knight's sword away. He quickly changed to offensive not giving the knight a chance to recover. He swung hard at him. Jaue blocked it with his shield but Seth quickly attacked with another.

One swing after another Seth kept swinging at the knight. Jaune tried to regain ground and good back on the offensive with little luck. Seth would not let up. Seth swung down predicting the knight to block it with his shield. When Jaune did just that Seth delivered a strong kick to Jaune's left side. Jaune felt the pain but swung at Seth with his sword to regain ground. Seth lept back and fired 3 hitting Jaune's shoulder. Seth returned going swing after swing. Seth attempted to punch with his open hand. Smacking into his shield Seth then slashed Jaune's side with Night Howler.

Seth jumped back after that. He realized Jaune had a good defense. How about his offense? Jaune quickly took his chance for the offensive. He slashed down at Seth. Seth sided stepper it and delivered a kick to Jaune's side. Jaune work worked through it kept up the offensive. A stab this time, quickly knocked to the side by Seth's sword. Seth figured out what he had to do. He kept parrying Jaune's blows until Jaune went to slash down at him. Seth stopped it in its tracks he then proceeded to overpower the knight.

Seth started to make Jaune bend down with the amount of force Seth had going on there. "Guess I was wrong about you. You didn't do anything to prove yourself." Seth said mockingly. This angered not only him but to others watching the fight. Pyyrha and the fiery brawler. "Thought this was school for people who could handle themselves." Seth managed to have Jaune nearly on his knees. Seth delivered a kick to Jaune's faced throwing him a little bit away disarming. Seth was standing next to Jaune's sword. The blond knight was nearly helpless.

"Here." Seth kicked Jaune's sword over to him. "I believe in a fair fight. I will not strike someone who is unarmed." Jaune picked up his sword. "Though you'll have to get to your shield yourself" Seth look to the blond knight. He was obviously tiring. This was the first time he had a chance to breathe all fight. Jaune held his sword with both hands and charged the wolf fanus. He was slightly faster with the lost weight of his shield. His swings were fierce. Seth kept parrying. Delivering fierce kicks and punches, "Not bad Arc, Though nowhere near good enough." Seth kneed him in the face knocking him back. "You can't win your just not good enough. Not even close" Seth mockingly said.

Jaune was almost in the red. It was almost over. While Seth, while he had been moving a lot, had never been struck. Seth charged Jaune and slashed his side, delivering a fierce amount of pain. Jaune's arua patched in up leaving him just above red. Seth delivered a roundhouse across his face. Red. "I don't even get how you got into this school." Were Seth's last words before Jaune dropped to the ground. That last kick had been a little to hard. The knight was unconscious.

"Jaune!" Pyyrah quickly ran to her leader's side. She delivered an angry look onto Seth. Shit I didn't mean to knock the out Seth thought. She quickly tried to carry him to the infirmary. Ruby decided it was important and went with along with Nora. Ren stayed behind.

"What the hell Seth!" Yang was pissed. "What if he wasn't ready for that then he's not ready for what's out in the world." Yang looked like she was ready to kill the wolf fanus. "First you snap at Ruby for no reason, then you knock out Jaune." Yang turned to Ms. Goodwitch. "May I have the next match with Seth. Right now!" She asked failing to sound calm.

"I'm sure Mr. Kaelin would like to rest first." Seth shook his head. "No I'm fine." He gave Yang a look that said 'You want me? Fine let's go'. "Besides a doubt she can beat me." Seth said confidently. He quickly heard the muttering of his the rest of the class but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Yang stood on facing Seth. He's obviously good. Jaune may not be the best fighter but most people would at least get hit by him. Yang smiled as these thoughts went through her head. She was going to have some fun with this. She readied Ember Celica.

Thought those were bracelets. Doesn't matter I guess. I assume she fights close range then. Well I can overpower her like Jaune. Seth frowned as these thoughts went through his head. He wanted a challenge. Well he was certainly about to get one.

"Hey Seth make a deal with me." Yang called to him. "What?" Seth was curious. "If I win you apologize to both Ruby and Jaune" the blond spoke. "And if I win? What then Yang"? "I'll get Ruby to give you your time and space". "I accept" he had no intention of losing.

Seth stood ready. Let her make the first move and counter her gaining the upper hand he thought. She charged him. Seth went to block and over power. To his surprise (But no one else's) he couldn't. She quickly knocked the sword aside though he was careful to hold on tight to it. She quickly punched the wolf fanus 3 times to the chest, knocking him back.

"Okay new strategy." Seth said. Yang smiled. Seth charged her. Each swing deflected. He couldn't let up though. He needed to be on an all-out offense. It wouldn't last. Yang found an opening and hit Seth hard to the chest in a burst of fire he knocked back hard. He began taking a more long range approach, firing at Yang with the revolver. One hit her while she deflected the rest. She began shooting fire balls at Seth. Seth had dodge quick to mange to dodge them. He wasn't fast enough. He got hit with multiple fire balls.

"Looks like Seth can't win this." Blake said looking at how badly he was losing to the brawler. "I wouldn't be so sure." Blake looked to see Ren. "How's that" the cat fanus asked. "Remember when Cardin tripped during history?" he asked. "Yeah". Ren looked to the stage seeing Seth stand after getting hit with another fire ball. "Seth did that with merely a wave of the hand."

"You're good Yang. I highly underestimated you." The wolf fanus said. The brawler smirked "Oh you giving up already?" Seth shook his head "No. I may be at a disadvantage but I'm not out yet." Seth's Aura was already yellow while Yang's was still good and green. It was time.

Seth took his open hand and waved it. Dark shadows began to creep up and grab parts of Yang limiting her movement. "What the hell!" She became frantic at the shadows. Seth took the moment struck the fiery brawler. Slash to the right side, then a kick to her left.

Yang released a large amount of fire the second the kick hit her left. Expelling the shadows and hitting Seth. He quickly waved his hand again for more shadows. Yang wasn't going to stand around and wait. She quickly charged the wolf. Punching him multiple times, more shadows than grabbed her.

"What's going on?" Ruby had just gotten back from the infirmary. "Yang's fighting Seth." Blake answered. She looked on her own scroll for details. Seth was lower than Yang, much lower. Looking to the battle though Ruby saw the shadows entangling her sister. "Are those his Semblance?" Ruby asked. "Probably, though it's kind of barbaric. He can stop an opponent in their tracks." Weiss chimed in.

Seth delivered a slash to the side, another one to the other. He could still win this. Yang got free from the shadows and went to dodge a third slash. As she did, Seth's fate was sealed. A single strand of her blond hair got hit by the slash. Yang watched as the strand fell to the ground. "My- my" Seth stood there confused.

"Seth might die today" Blake said. "While she may be a degenerate, she has great hair." Weiss chimed in. "Yang don't kill him!" Ruby shouted. Yang didn't hear it.

Seth watched her eyes turn red. Seth charged her again letting the shadows take hold of her again. They did nothing. Instantly she dispelled them and countered Seth. She blocked Seth's sword and delivered a punch to his stomach. Then another and another and another and another, finishing with right hook across his face. He was out cold.

"Yang!" Ruby was yelling at her sister. "You could have killed him!" Yang was in a tough spot. "Well he cut my hair." "Why did you even fight him?" Yang quickly looked away from her sister. "Well Vomit Boy was out cold and I got really mad and he was saying all this stuff about him…" Ruby gasped. "You like Jaune!" she exclaimed. "W-what no way. You're crazy Ruby." The young leader smiled at her sister. Yang blushed and finished with "Shut it".

_**Well that was a long one. So besides the quick thing in the first chapter this is my first time writing a combat scene. I think I did okay. Yes I did decide to have some Yang x Jaune in this. Its goanna be fun. Any way until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6 Apologizes and Families

Seth woke up to see himself in a white room. No nightmare so he figured he hadn't been out too long. Memories of how he got here started to flood back to him**. "**Okay next time I won't over estimate Yang. God that hurt" Seth said to himself.

"Jaune are you sure you'll be okay?" Seth heard a voice say. "Pyrrha go. I'll be fine. I try to get out of here by dinner. I'll see you then." Seth then heard footsteps and a door closing.

Seth got out of bed and made his way over to where he thought he'd find him. "Hey Arc" Seth said. Jaune looked to the wolf fanus. Jaune himself still was still in bed. "Are you sure you should be moving?" he asked Seth. The wolf fanus shrugged his shoulders and said "Probably not but I'm not known to make good decisions". "What happened to you? I didn't get much out of Ruby or Yang when they brought you down." "Blondie decided to be your champion." Jaune gave Seth a strange look "What?" Seth sighed "She fought me after I knocked you out. I was given the choice not to fight but I thought I could take her. Even said that I doubted she could win." Jaune laughed "Yeah not your smartest move." Then Seth remembered his promise. In truth he thought he had went too far himself. Not that he would admit that.

"Hey Arc."

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what I said during the fight."

"That's okay your somewhat right" Seth noticed the lack of confidence Jaune had.

"You know Arc, it's not like hopeless."

"Yeah I guess. Pyrrha's been helping me but I'm still not good enough."

"Maybe you just need to work harder."

"I work hard. I always give my training my all."

"Not your academic training."

"Well besides that."

"Arc since we don't have combat training until after lunch you have quite a bit of time to rest your body right?"

"Yeah I do why?"

Seth turned to the knight. "Arc how early are you willing to wake up?"

"Why?"

"I wake up at 5:00 a.m. every day and train before classes. I do this every day, even weekends. So I'll ask you again, how early are you willing to wake up?"

Jaune gave the wolf fanus a confused look. "Are you saying you would help me train?" Seth looked away from Jaune and said "No. I'm willing to let you train with me if you can wake early enough". "Okay. I'll be there".

"Now Arc I have just one question for you."

"What?"

"What's the best way to apologize to Ruby?"

* * *

Seth missed dinner due to the fact that he was still in the infirmary. Once he got out he quickly made his way for the airship. When it arrived to quickly got on it and made way for the city.

"Cookies huh?" Seth quietly said. He laughed silently to himself. "Guess Ruby is goanna be the first one besides me to taste my cooking."

Seth exited the airship and made his way to the outskirts of town. He made his way to a small red house. He knocked on the door and an women opened the door. She must have been in her mid to late 40s. She had brown hair the seemed like it had been dyed to make it seem like she wasn't going gray. She smiled at the wolf fanus.

"Hello Seth."

"Hello Mrs. Amity."

"Well don't just stand there come on it, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Serena."

Seth walked into the house. It was nice, nothing to fancy but she had a good life. "I guess your husband is still at work?" Serena sighed "Yeah that man is going to work himself to death." Seth went in his pocket and pulled out his wallet and handed the women a large amount lien. "Seth how many times do I tell you that you don't have to do this?" She asked. Seth shrugged his shoulders "Probably until the day you get Alyssa to BEACON. Until then you need money to keep in school and have a good life."

Serena smiled at the wolf fanus. "Thank you Seth. You are far too nice for your own good." The women scanned the boy's body. "Did you get new clothes?" Seth sighed "It's a long story." Serena smiled "I love stories. Why don't you sit and I'll get us glasses of iced tea. Do you still take it with a slice of lemon?" Seth nodded and took a seat as the women left to get it.. His look changed to a rather grim one.

Serena came back it with the glasses and looked at the wolf fanus. "I know that look. Why do you still blame yourself?" Seth delivered his eyes on the women. "Because it's my fault, you should hate me. Yet you don't. I don't get why." Serena sat down next to the wolf fanus and said "Because Holly would hate me if I did."

"Mom I'm home!" a loud voice came in. "We're in here." Serena called. "We're? Is da- Seth!" A red head burst into the room. "Hey Alyssa." Seth said. "What's with the get up, especially the cloak?" Allyssa asked. "He was just going to tell me about that."

"Ugh fine. Well it started when I got into a fight after another dead end on Kadyn. The cops wanted to put me on trial, which because people hate fanus would probably get me in jail on something stupid like disturbing the peace." Seth started. "Why did you get into the fight in the first place and how does this have to do with clothes?" Alyssa asked. "Shush. I got into the fight because they started it. Also I'm getting to it just wait. Once I was in the police station because of them wanting to put me in question someone came to give me a choice. Someone you may be meeting soon, Alyssa." Alyssa gave a confused look "Who?" "Professor Ozpin. Head meadmaster of BEACON" Seth answered. "Wait he gave you a choice?" Seth nodded. "His choice was that I either take whatever they give me, or attend BEACON". Alyssa looked at him slightly angry slightly surprised. "So I've been doing all this work to make sure I get to attend BEACON and you just get it handed to you?" "Yeah pretty much, anyway because they had no open spot they put on this team called RWBY. One member freaked out at my lack of 'appropriate clothes'. Then we ended up at a clothing store where I ended up getting these clothes and the leader told me to get the cloak."

Seth finished his story and squeezed his lemon into his iced tea. Then he sunk his teeth into the fruit and ate it leaving nothing but skin. "What's this team of your like?" Serena asked. Seth's ears perked up at this question. He scratched the back of his head and said "They are all female and annoy me". Alyssa looked at him. "Oh really, How so?".

Serena looked at the wolf fanus. "Is that really how you feel about them?" she asked. Seth thought about the question. Blake had tried to scare him, Yang was kind of a hot head, Weiss did seem to think she was better than most, but what about Ruby?

"How'd you make the one upset?" Seth snapped back in at the question. "After the whole clothes and some doing other stuff around town I kind of snapped at her. She kept trying to… I don't know, be nice." Seth answerd.

"Oh Seth." Serena moved back her brown hair. "You know how I feel about being close to people. I feel like I shouldn't even come here, but last time I stayed away for too long you started freaking out. You searched the whole town." Serena smiled at the wolf fanus "That's because you are the closest thing I have to a son." Seth slightly blushed at the remark but covered it well. He then remembered what he came here for. He downed the iced tea in one big gulp and stood up.

"I have a favor to ask. Can I use your kitchen?" Serena was slightly confused by this. "Sure but may I ask why?" Seth sighed "Ruby, the girl I made upset, I want to apologize but I refuse just to say sorry and walk away. I asked a friend of hers though no one on the team what the best way was. Another question do you have the stuff to make cookies?" Serena nodded "How about dinner first. It should be done in just a minute." Seth looked unsure "Are you sure? You probably don't have enough for me." Serena sighed "I have enough. I still haven't gotten used to shopping for 3." Those words nearly killed Seth. It's my fault he thought.

They ate dinner peacefully. It was a pork roast true to Serena's words big enough for 4. They had mainly small talk. "I'll be at BEACON soon Seth, just you watch." The red head said as they ate. Seth looked at her "Oh really. Your obviously slacking." Alyssa narrowed her eyes "How's that?" Seth kept a straight face and said "The leader of my team entered BEACON when she was 15". Alyssa's jaw dropped "What! No fair!" Seth stuck another piece of meat in his mouth. "Yeah she's some sort of child prodigy." Alyssa lowered head. "That is so not fair."

Seth rolled his eyes at that. "Maybe you should have been good enough to notice." Seth remarked purely to get a rise out of the girl. "Hey I'm freaking amazing." "Then why aren't you at BEACON yet?" The girl gave Seth a dark stare the rivaled the one he gave people. "Okay you two, knock it off." Serena said. Not wanting to cause the women any trouble Seth stopped.

"So Seth is this Ruby girl your girlfriend?" Seth nearly spit out the food in his mouth at the question. He looked to Serena. "She is honestly the most platonic I have ever met. Ever." Seth replied. Serena smiled at him "You told us your were the only male member on your team, there must be on your eye." Seth quickly shook his head "No freaking way." Alyssa giggled as she watched the wolf fanus struggle under her mother's questioning. "Quite you." Seth said.

"How about the other people there, you know the ones not on your team." Serena asked. "Well you have Ren. Mostly a quiet guy but seems cool enough. Though I haven't seen much of him I feel like he's the definition of 'my calm hides a storm'. You've also got Arc who is the leader of the team Ren's on. Arc seems alright but he isn't the strongest of fighters. I kind of kicked him in the teeth during training and knocked him out. I then got knocked out in my next match against someone on my team who kind of pissed at me knocking him out." Alyssa laughed. "Serves you right, guess you're not as tough as you like to think." "Do you want me to finish?" the red head nodded at Seth's question. "Okay you have some other people on Arc's team though I don't know too much about them. One seems to hyper for my likings. The other seems very strong and caring. Then we have Cardin. I don't like Cardin. He is the very definition of raciest." Seth twitched his ear. He liked his ears. "I used my semblance to cause him to fall down a flight of stairs." Serena gave Seth a 'you should try to be nicer' look while Alyssa sat there laughing.

After dinner Seth got to work as soon as the dishes were done. He it felt good working in the kitchen, mixing the ingredients. While cookies were nothing too difficult he felt… nostalgic. Serena noticed a tear start to go down Seth's face as he worked. "Are you okay?" she asked already knowing the answer. "I'm fine it's just this was what we made together when I learned how to bake. Same recipe, same kitchen, and I could swear I'm using the same bowl." Serena sighed. There wasn't anything she could do for Seth.

Seth left the house. He promised them he'd visit again soon due to them constantly insisting. He made his way back towards BEACON with a basket of cookies in hand.

* * *

"Has anyone seen where Seth went?" a curious Ruby asked. She was surprised when he didn't appear any time after dinner. "He said was going off to the city for something. He didn't say what though." Jaune replied. This was partly true. He hadn't said what he went for but the knight figured he had gone for cookies. Ruby was in the BEACON court yard, walking with Jaune and Yang. Yang thought about the bet she made with the wolf fanus. Had he kept it? She had been with Ruby since she found out about her having a thing for Jaune and neither of them had seen Seth since they dropped him off in the infirmary.

"Jaune did Seth talk to you at all after he woke up?" Jaune nodded at Yang's question. "I think almost as soon as he woke up. He probably should have stayed in bed but when I asked him if he should be moving he just said something about how he doesn't make good decisions." "Did he apologize for what he said?" "Yeah he did. Even gave me the chance to get stronger." "What do you mean?" Ruby asked eyeing the blonde boy. "He said he works out in the morning and if I'm willing to wake up early enough he'll let me train. I have no idea why he wakes up at five o'clock if classes don't start till 9." "Okay well. I've got to go." Ruby smiled at her sister. "Have a fun time you two." Yang looked at her sister as she walked away. She would have been angry if she wouldn't have done the same thing. She looked at Jaune. He was oblivious to her crush. She hoped she it wouldn't stay that way but only time would tell. "So Jaune, what do you wanna do?" Jaune looked to Yang. "Oh. Um I don't know." "Come on I have an idea." Yang said rushing to the airships with the boy in tow. She was going to get as close to a date as she could without Jaune figuring out it was a date.

As Yang ran with Jaune to the airships, trying not to blush at what she had planned. "Come on!" she said. She then watched people walk off the airship and spotted Seth with a basket. "Hey Seth!" Jaune called over to the fanus. Seth sighed and made his way over. "What do you want Arc?" the fanus asked. "What's in the basket?" the knight asked. "None business." The wolf fanus replied. His ears were drooped. He didn't want to be talking right now. He figured he was about to do more of that then he could bare.

"Oh come on Wolfy." Jaune said. He received a death stare that actually made the knight get scared. "Call me that again and you'll head will be on the end of this sword." The knight gulped "G-got it". Seth walked away saying one thing in a too friendly tone "Remember to show up tomorrow. Don't be late." Jaune looked to Yang and said "If I die tell Pyrrha she can be leader of team." Yang nodded at this.

* * *

"Ruby." Seth said as opened the door saw the scythe wielder. She was sitting with Blake. He held out the basket and said "I'm sorry." Ruby snatched the basket from him and looked inside it. Her eyes widened at the contents. "Cookies!" She exclaimed and started eating. "Slow down or you'll choke." Blake said smiling at her leader. Ignoring Blake, Ruby kept eating quickly, "I forfive fu." She swallowed and said. "I forgive you, but may I ask what it was about. Also where did you get these they're amazing." Seth shook his head. "I'm not telling you why I said what I said. It's true what I said, I don't want friends." Seth looked away "But I shouldn't have snapped for you trying to be nice." Ruby, who was still eating looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Why don't you want friends?" This question came from Blake. "It makes things easier. No offense to you but it's just what I prefer." Seth replied. Blake sighed. Ruby on the other hand just looked at him. "If you didn't want friends then why did you apologize?" Seth's mind went to the bet. "I keep my promises." Ruby was confused and decided to drop in for now. She ate another cookie and asked "You still never answered where you got them." Seth turned his head away and said quietly "I made them." "What was that?" Ruby asked. "You heard me." Seth said hoping she would drop it. "Not really. It sounded like you said you made them." Seth turned his back and said "I did." Ruby ate another cookie then offered one to Blake, who took it. She bit into it and gave a slight smile. Ruby was smiling cheek to cheek over them.

"You happy? I didn't do anything to fancy. It'd just cookies." Blake looked at Seth and said "This girl would eat cookies at every meal given the chance." "Cookies are the master desert." Ruby stated. Seth rolled his eyes. "Well I'll see you two later." Seth began to walk out but stopped and turned his head back to them and purely to cause a little grief to the cat fanus said. "Hey Blake, I'm rooting for you." Ruby sat there confused as Blake sat there trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Hey Blake, what did Seth mean?" Ruby asked eyeing her team mate. "Nothing." Blake quickly replied almost sounding panicky. Damn you Seth Blake thought. "Hey are you blushing?" the scythe wielder asked. "Um just never mind it. Wasn't I telling you about the book I've been reading? Let's get back to that." Blake said. "Okay." Ruby said with a smile. She loved talking to Blake. Ruby looked at Blake. Ruby said very quietly under her breathe. "I never noticed how beautiful Blake is." "You say something Ruby?" Blake asked. "Nope."

* * *

"Well that was fun" Yang said. She and Jaune were walking out of the movie theater. "Yeah it was. Good choice too. We probably could have gotten some of the others to come." Yang nodded and said "Well probably but it was kind of last minute." "Very last minute, though it was fun. We should go do this again sometime." Jaune said. Yang turned red. Is he asking me out, She thought. "With the others." The knight finished. "Oh… yeah of course." Yang said. Jaune looked to Yang. Is she disappointed? Why would she disappointed? Now she won't have to go with just me. Jaune thought. "Come on let's get going. You have to get killed tomorrow remember." Yang said. Jaune gave a slight laugh and said "Yeah maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much popcorn." Yang giggled. "Come on Vomit boy. Let's go and try not to puke on me."

**One more chapter out of the way, with two people who know something about Seth's past. The question is, exactly who is Holly? How did she know Seth? And finally will Jaune survive training with Seth? I do feel like I'm kind of bad at this. I keep forgetting to put Nora in, I feel like Yang isn't done right, and I feel like Seth isn't quite what I planned. Anyway hopefully it'll get better. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 Training and Holly

**This is my longest chapter ever.**

* * *

Seth was reluctant to go to sleep that though it would it wouldn't work well if he just tried to stay up through the night. No the nightmare would just be worse. He knew this from experience. He went to sleep ready to face it, but no matter how ready he could be it would be terrible every time. While the first two would change slightly each time, the third was exactly the same each time, he wished this one would change.

* * *

He saw her face. He stood just a little bit away smiling at her. Then it started raining. Just normal rain, but then he saw him, he saw Kadyn. Kadyn walked towards the girl and swung his scythe into her gut and she fell. Seth yelled as she fell. Then they both disappeared.

They both showed up behind and Seth turned and ran at them. Trying to save the girl, but with no luck. The same thing happened again, and again, again. Every time Seth would try to save her. Each time he couldn't do a thing. The dream now had him standing above her lifeless body. He looked at her. She laid there, she didn't move. "All because I couldn't because I couldn't do anything." Seth said. "Why! Why! You were everything to me! Everything! It's not fair! What did he do too you! It's not fair. Holly wake up! Wake up and tell me its goanna be okay!" Seth was balling his eyes out next to her cold lifeless body. "Why'd you have go and leave me? It's not fair! It's not fair!" Seth felt cold. He felt helpless. To Seth nothing felt worse than being helpless.

* * *

Seth woke up. Tears were already rolling down his face. He made his way out of the room. Whatever time it was he just couldn't be near people right now. He found himself on BEACON cliffs. He looked out over the cliffs. "I could be with her again." He said quietly with tears still in his eyes. It would be a simple end. He looked up at the shattered moon in the sky and said "You'd hate me if I went out like that, wouldn't you Holly?" Seth knew the reply would never come but he stood in silence anyway. He sat down with his feet over the edge. "Beside if I didn't die from getting slashed with that scythe then would it really be that easy now?" He said.

Ruby woke up and saw that it was nearly 2:00 a.m. though when she looked down from her bed there was no wolf fanus on the floor. "Seth?" she made her way out the door, still in her pajamas, to find Seth. "Ruby wait" Ruby looked behind her to see Blake still in her pajamas. In a rare glance to see Blake's ears exposed. "Blake? Why are you awake?" Blake looked at the girl. "I could ask you the same thing. Where are you going?" Blake asked. "Seth wasn't in the room. I was worried." Blake shook her head "He's a big boy. He can look out for himself." Ruby looked out towards the hall. "I know. It's just…" Ruby tried to decide what to do. Blake looked to her and sighed "Well let's go. You wanna find him and I can help." Ruby smiled at Blake. "Thanks Blake. You're the best."

The girls were able to find Seth pretty quickly thanks to Blake. They found him sitting on the cliff. "Seth." Ruby said walking up to him. He kept face away from her and asked "What are you doing here?" "You weren't in the room so I came looking." Ruby explained. "Why? I told you I don't want your pity or friendship." Seth replied. Ruby shook her head "I don't care. I don't pity you, but I do want to help." A voice echoed in Seth's head. _I wanna help you Seth. Not because I pity you but because I know deep down you would do the same for me. _Seth was no longer capable of talking. He kept his mouth closed because he knew if he opened it would just be weeps of sorrow coming out. He knew he couldn't stop the tears though.

"Seth…" Ruby spotted the tears. Blake stood there in silence as she watched the wolf fanus who had seemed to want to shut everyone out, cry. "What happened?" Ruby asked with concern. Seth shook his head and got out one sentence "Just leave me alone." Blake looked at Seth "There's a whole lot more to you than meets the eye Seth." She said. She put her hand on Ruby's shoulder and said "Don't worry." Ruby sighed "Seth if you wanna talk I'm here. Just let me help you." A voice echoed once again. _Just let me help you. It won't be too bad. I promise. _Ruby and Blake walked away but Blake heard Seth something, something Ruby didn't hear. "If you get to close you'll get hurt." It was meant to be a warning for them. Seth looked out at the shadow moon and said "You know Hol, tomorrow I'll visit you. How does that sound?" Blake had an idea. She would do it for Ruby.

* * *

Seth made it back to the dorm eventually and got back to sleep. He thought he was never goanna live down the fact that they saw him crying. He slept without any more interruptions from nightmares. He hoped they wouldn't pop again for a while.

When he woke up to the sound of his alarm the next morning he wished he could have gotten more sleep. "Guess it can't be helped." He pulled on some workout clothes and went outside his room. Outside he saw a very tired Jaune Arc. "I almost thought you were going to be late." Jaune shook his head "I was convinced you'd kill me if I did." "Well at least you have good instincts come on let's go. We start with a short run."

While working out Seth felt like Jaune's complaining didn't stop. "This is a short run?" "Come on this isn't that difficult." Jaune slightly winced. "You strapped weights to my legs!" the knight complained. "Yeah its initiation week, keep up with this training and you can do the same as me. Look on the bright side you'll be much stronger by the end of the week." Jaune kept trying to keep up. "I'm going to die!" Seth shook his head "No you can't die. Think all the trouble that would cause me. You stop being so selfish." "Selfish!" Seth told himself he was trying to get Jaune to quit, but in all honesty he hope the knight would make it through, though he wasn't holding his breath. "Come on. One more lap then on to the next step. I might give you a small break if you do this fast enough."

Next Jaune had to do pushups, with the wolf fanus's foot on his back. "Come on keep going." Seth demanded. "Why did I agree to this?" Jaune wined. "You're giving up?" Seth asked. "Not a chance." The knight said. "Well then keep going. Don't stop now. We still need to do more." Jaune kept is complaints to himself this time.

"Just crunches?" Seth looked to the knight. "Kind of, this one I'll do with you." Seth got up in a tree and started to hang down from the tree. "Tree crunches, get up here Arc." The knight got in the tree and started. After a little while Jaune asked "What do we do when the blood rushes to our head." Seth stopped in an upright position that was difficult to maintain. "Answer your question?" Jaune nodded and went into the upright position. "I think I might add this to the normal training after initiation week. Sound good?" Seth asked. "Sure." Jaune said struggling to maintain the position.

They got down from the tree and finished with another run. "I suggest you bring your weapons tomorrow." Seth said. "Also go grab a shower. After today Arc I think you might just survive the week." Jaune looked like he was ready to collapse "Can we at least lose the weights for runs?" Seth turned to walk away and said one last thing "Either stop complaining or I'll get heavier weights." He walked away to get a shower.

While Seth showering said to himself "I figured he'd give up after the first day. I haven't seen anyone go through that in a long time. Not since the kid." He washed up then headed down to breakfast.

Seth walked down to see team RWBY and team JNPR sitting next to each other. Jaune looked like he was ready to pass out. "This is the only the beginning Arc." Seth said and made his way. Over he was stopped half way by Yang walking to him. "Are you trying to kill him?" She asked grabbing Seth's shirt. "No." Seth replied. "Then was does he look half dead?" Seth shook his head "Look Blondie, I gave him the choice to quit. It was your boyfriend's choice to go through with it. I gave him the choice to quit." Yang looked away and let go of his shirt. "He's not my boyfriend." Seth shrugged his shoulders "Okay, whatever you say Blondie." Seth walked away leaving a slightly flustered Yang behind.

"What did you say to her?" Ruby questioned as Seth sat down. "Nothing much, just what I could see with my eyes…" He looked to Jaune and slightly quitted his voice so that only Ruby, Blake, and Weiss could hear. "And what he couldn't see with his." Blake remembered how he had made comment about how Seth was rooting for her. Weiss shook her head. "Are you suggesting Yang likes Jaune? That's not possible." Seth gave a devious smile and said "Why princess? Have a thing for Blondie. I'm sure Arc would open to that." "How dare you!" She now had the attention of JNPR. Ren had his eyes directed towards the wolf fanus. "I would never do something so lewd. The fact that you would even think of such a thing is an insult." "What's going on?" Jaune asked. "Nothing Jaune." Ruby stated. She wanted him and Yang to get together, but she was going to let Yang handle it. Seth laughed and went to get some food.

After a breakfast filled with conversations Seth choose to stay out of, he then had classes. He stayed quite throughout the day but found it hard to keep focus. Instead he pulled out a slightly different note book and began writing.

**The boy looked to the sky. His midnight black hair moving in the wind. He wanted to break down into tears. He was still alive and she wasn't. He didn't get what the point was anymore. He wasn't living, just surviving. It can be mistaken for living but it's not the same. He sighed. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked and saw a red haired girl. "What do you want Amellia?" he questioned. "You know she'd hate if she saw you like this." She said. "I don't care. There's no point anymore." He said. "I'm telling you Kain, there is something more to this. There is something for us after all this suffering." Kain shook his head. "What is there for us? I can't have some happy ending. Not without her." Amellia sighed. "There is something more. Even in the deepest darkness there is a light, a light that never goes out. You have to keep on going. She'd hate you if you stopped just because she's gone." Kain laughed and looked to the sky once again. "She was always was stubborn wasn't she? I guess I it can't be helped. I'll keep on fighting until I find something worth fighting for. Once I do I will fight with all I have."**

Seth closed the book. He thought about what he had written. Once I get revenge what do I have to fight for? That's all I've known for years. Except that one year, but besides that I don't know what I can fight for with all I have.

Seth stayed quite during lunch as well. He found himself questioning his own thoughts more and more since he came here. Before it was simple, work for money, give what isn't necessary to survive to Serena, hunt down and kill Kadyn. Why was everything more confusing now? He just didn't get it.

Combat training was the first time he was in focus all day. He watched as student after student went up and fought. He watched closely looking for weak points in their style. There was one thing that made him very angry while watching, Ruby. She fought with a scythe and Seth had a lot of bad memories with scythes. He hated them. He reminded himself that it wasn't her fault and calmed down. He knew that his eyes were beginning to go full black. He sighed "It's just a weapon."

His fight that day was against Cardin Winchester. "I have to fight the newest freak? Ha this should be easy." Cardin said taking out his mace. Seth sighed and pulled out Night Howler. "You're just muscle, nothing special. I doubt you could beat Arc." Cardin narrowed his eyes. "I'll show you freak. You're not goanna ever make a comment about me again." Seth looked to Cardin. He had a temper, Seth could use that. "At least I can walk down stairs." Cardin held his mace out. "You better watch yourself." Seth shrugged his shoulders "Or what? You'll trip over onto me. Ooh I'm scared. Someone save me from the big man." What Cardin didn't get was that battles weren't all about who's stronger. Seth did.

"That's it." He swung his mace at Seth. Seth easily dodged. While Seth wasn't the fastest he could avoid Cardin with ease. Another swing from Cardin, and another dodge from Seth, Seth smirked and said "I feel like Arc could beat without a problem." Cardin swung down at him and Seth kicked Cardin to the face. "Well that felt good." Seth said as Cardin tried to regain his stance. A wide swing from Cardin dodged by Seth again and Seth slashed Cardin's chest, then another kick to the face.

"Stand still!" Cardin shouted trying to hit Seth with his mace. "That's not a smart move. You might know this if you had a brain, muscle head." Seth dodging another one of Cardin's swings kicked Cardin back. He then shot at Cardin multiple times. Cardin winced in slight pain and retaliated. This time Seth blocked his downward strike. "This is the part where you lose." Seth kept Cardin's mace away. "You're doing worse than Arc did. You really think you can win this?" Seth taunted. Seth pulled out and side stepped. Cardin due to the amount of pressure he was putting in tumbled forward.

Seth decided to try something he'd been working out. He took out a bottle of dust. He rushed Cardin, who was still trying to regain a stance, and threw the bottle in the air in front of him. "You're finished!" Seth struck the bottle and the area in front of him exploded. Cardin's arua dropped to the red and Seth was caught to. His own aura fell to yellow. "Okay. Still need to work out the kinks in that." "Are you insane!" An angry Weiss yelled. "What? It worked alright." "You could have gotten yourself killed you deranged ruffian." Seth put his hand over his chest and said "Oh the princess cares. Who knew you had a heart?" "That's enough!" Glynda said. Every one froze. "Mr. Kaelin in the future if you are going to cause an explosion please do it a more controlled matter. We wouldn't want you killing yourself now would we?" Seth quickly shook his head no and made his way off stage. "Damn she's scary." He said quietly to himself.

It was now after class and Seth had somewhere to go. He made his way out of the school and to the airships.

Blake had a plan. She would follow Seth. She knew of two problems. One his enhanced sense of smell, he might be able to pick her up. Blake borrowed a perfume from someone Seth didn't know yet (Velvet). That masked her scent. The second was his enhanced hearing, though that wasn't much of a problem. Blake was naturally light on her feet and it was the middle of the day so there would be people out on the street. All she had to do now was stay out of sight.

Seth walked the streets while Blake followed. Seth didn't realized he was being followed. He ducked into a flower shop and Blake hid in a nearby alleyway.

The shop owner looked to Seth. "Here again, not a month goes by that I don't see you. Sometimes not even a week." Seth shrugged his shoulder. "Can I just get a bundle of daisies?" The wolf fanus asked. "Of course. For such a repeat I'll give you a discount." Seth thanked the man and set off once again. "Flowers?" Blake said to herself, as she continued following the fanus.

Seth came in to a cemetery he walked by all the graves until he found the one he was looking for. He placed to daisies down in front of the grave then sat in front of it. "You always did love daisies." He said. He looked over the grave stone and read its engraving. _Holly Lux Amity 1995-2010 "I believe we all deserve a second chance"_. "Who was she?"

Seth turned to see Blake. "That's not your scent." He sighed "You were smart enough to mask it. Good for you." Seth continued. Blake sat down next to him "Who was she?" she asked again. Seth sighed "Everything…" he said. "Everything?" the cat fanus questioned. "Yeah everything, the first one to see more than a dark wolf, the first one to try and help me, the first one I trusted since I was 11." Seth explained. "Tell me about her." Seth looked at Blake "Why should I?" Blake stared at him "Seth we care about you, not just Ruby and me, but also Yang, Jaune, Ren, even Weiss. You just rub her the wrong way but she still cares." Seth sighed "When are you goanna get that I just wanna be left alone." Blake gave a small smile and said "When Ruby gives up you, which isn't goanna happen." Seth sighed. "Fine, we met when I was 14."

* * *

A younger wolf fanus walked the streets. He was hungry. Hunger had become normal to him these past few years. It was the price he paid for trying to hunt down Kadyn. Even though he was young he was strong. He had saved a few lives that Kadyn had only sent his men to take care of. He hadn't seen the man himself since his parents died.

* * *

"Your parents are dead? Also who's Kadyn?" Blake questioned. "Ask Ruby about it later. Now shut up."

* * *

He kept stalking around. He needed food. He was just about ready to collapse from hunger he sat up against a building. "Need food…" Seth groaned. "Hey. You okay?" Seth looked up to see a girl in white with brown hair. "What do you want?" Seth asked. "Just to see if you were okay. You don't look so good." Seth sighed "Whatever girly." "How about you let me get you some food and you can tell me about it." Seth looked at her as she smiled.

* * *

"I swear to this day that there is no smile in the world brighter than hers. It could have brightened up the darkest depths of someone's heart." Seth nearly wanted to cry thinking about it. Blake looked at him then to the tombstone.

* * *

"Why don't you leave me alone?" She kept smiling. She grabbed his arm "Oh come on. Just come with me. There's a little dinner near here that a friend of my dad owns. It'll be great." She smiled and patted his head. "Fine if just so you'll stop talking for a moment. Also pat me on the head again and I'll break your hand off." She patted him on the head again. Seth glared angrily "Come on wolf boy. We have lunch to attend to." She said motioning her hand for Seth to follow.

They entered the restaurant and someone behind the counter noticed them immediately. Seth's first thought was that it was someone who was a racist and turned to leave. "Stop." The brown haired girl put her hand on Seth's shoulder. "Holly is that you? Who's the wolf boy?" the man behind the counter asked. "I don't know yet." The girl replied. "Huh. Now you're just picking up people off the streets." He scanned over Seth. Seth had one hand ready on the rather well concealed Night Howler mark 3 (Current version is mark 6). "He looks like he hasn't eaten in days. You two take a seat and I'll get you menus. On the house today Holly, not as in I have to have your father give me money late, as in completely free because now you're bringing in starving people. " Seth made way for the door again. "Hey I said stop." Seth glared angrily again "I don't want your pity." She smiled "Please." "No I'm-" She said once again "Please." "No this-" Once again she went "Pleassse." Seth sighed "Fine let's just eat already." She smiled "You can't say no to me."

* * *

Blake noticed a tear in Seth's eye. "Seth are you okay?" Seth shook his head. "Fine it's just stirring up past emotions. Do you want me to keep going?" He asked hoping she would say no. "Go on."

* * *

"Come on decide on something." Holly pestered. "I'm not hungry." A growl from Seth's stomach quickly disproved that lie. Holly giggled and took his menu from him. "Fine I'll just decide for you." He rolled his eyes "You are the most inpatient girl ever." She put her hand over her chest and sarcastically said "What? I'm never impatient." She giggled as she finished."

* * *

You mean like you do?" Blake asked. "Shut up Blake." "Well I guess you learned quite a few things from her." "I said shut up."

* * *

After she ordered them both food Seth attempted to eat in silence. "So what's you name wolf boy?" Holly asked. "None of your business." Seth replied. "Oh come on. I got you food didn't I? The least you could do is give me your name." Seth sighed and spoke his name. "So tell me a little about yourself Seth." Holly said. "Why?" Seth said. "Because I want to get to know you." Seth took a deep breath and said "Let's start with that I don't like people." "Oh you're no fun. Come on it won't be too bad." Seth took another breath. "How about my opinion on you, I think you're an annoying twit who won't leave me be."

* * *

"So you obviously didn't start off liking her." Seth's ears drooped "I should have been more open with her. I might have not had to deal with her as long if I had been more open and she'd still be here." Blake out a hand on Seth's shoulder and said "Maybe, maybe not. But I'm sure she would have tried to help even if you had been open with her." "If there was one thing Holly was it was too damn nice for her own good."

* * *

Holly rolled her eyes at the wolf fanus. "Oh come on." "What do you want from me." She smiled and said "I wanna help you Seth. Not because I pity you but I know deep down you would do the same for me."

Seth paused for a moment. "What's wrong?" Blake questioned. "It's nothing." Seth said lowering his head. He touched the front of Holly's tomb stone.

Seth looked away from Holly and continued eating. "At least tell me why you were on the streets and looked like you were starving." Seth sighed and said "Food cost money." Holly looked at him questioningly "Don't you have parents to help with that?" Seth looked at her. A dark look was now on his face "They died 3 years ago." She looked down "I'm sorry." Seth shook his head "I told you not to pity me." She looked up again "How did they die?" Seth looked her in the eye. "They were murdered." She was taken back. "I'm going to get revenge. I'm going to kill the man that killed them." Holly looked at him. Her eyes now held a saddened look. "If you kill him are you really any better than him?" Seth looked away "I guess I never thought about it." "Why don't you let me help you? I don't know how to fight but I want to help you." She said. "You should keep your distance from me. I'll bring you nothing but trouble." He looked out a window and said "I'm nothing but a dark lone wolf."

They finished lunch and Seth went to walk away. "Hey Seth." The wolf fanus turned back around "Stick around this area of town. I might wanna see you again." Seth turned and waved his hand "Whatever. I don't really care." Seth was confused. Most people didn't care for him. Why did she? She barely knew him yet she cared.

Holly began her walk home. She thought about the wolf fanus. "He was kind of handsome in a rough sort of way." She said to herself. She really wanted to help him. She interested him.

While lost in thought a van pulled up. Two rather big men got out. "Get in the van girly." She wasn't in the best part of town. Her mom warned her to be careful. She gulped and said "Someone help me."

"Holly?" Seth heard her thanks to his advanced hearing. He debated with himself. Why help her? She was just someone he'd met on the street, but she was nice to him. She cared about him. "Damn it." He said and went in her direction.

"Let her go." The men looked in Seth's direction as they tried to force Holly in the car. "Get out of here you animal." One of them said. "I said let her go. That is if you know what's good for you." Seth looked over them. Their age was around 19-20. Large men but didn't seem practically strong. "Bark all you want you worthless animal. You've got no bite." They pulled out swords and faced Seth. Seth smirked "You're about to learn that this wolf's bite is a whole hell of a lot worse than his bark." He pulled out and unfolded Night Howler. Did he have that on him the whole time Holly thought.

* * *

"You're quick to fight for the girl." Blake pointed out. "Yeah I guess. I never had anyone really care for me since my parents died." Seth said. He looked to tombstone and sighed. "She cared for me too much and got herself hurt. Do you understand Blake? If Ruby or any of you get to close you'll get hurt just like Holly." "We can take care of ourselves and Ruby isn't goanna stop caring. It's not in her nature."

* * *

"So the animal has a fancy weapon. It'll be a nice pick up after I kick his ass." One of them said. "Idiots." Seth said. The one that had just talked charged Seth. Side stepping the attacker he was now in-between two attackers. Both rushed him and Seth stepped out of the way causing them to run into each other. "Aren't people supposed to get smarter as they get older?" Seth asked. "Shut up you filthy animal!" One sung his sword own at Seth. Seth blocked the blow. "You know for a big guy you're not that tough." Seth said while easily holding back the sword. Seth pulled his sword a way then knocked his opponent's back. Seth delivered a kick to his opponent's side. The man felt pain. "What are you some kind of demon?" Seth smirked "No I'm just a kid." He held out his sword in front of him. The man charged Seth. He stabbed in front of him. Seth redirected it and kneaded him in the chest. "Out already?" Seth asked as he saw his opponent collapse. "Seth?" A worried Holly called.

Seth looked to see the other man standing holding his sword to Holly's throat. "Now animal, put your sword down or your little girlfriend gets it." Seth placed Night Howler on the floor. "Good now we're just goanna walk away and you'll not follow or she'll die." Seth looked to the floor to hide his smile. He waved his hand to control the shadows. They grabbed the man's arm pulled away the sword. Holly elbowed him in the gut and ran to Seth's side. "Stay behind me." Seth ordered. Holly nodded. "You think your sneaky kid? I don't know what the hell that was…" the man began to charge Seth "But now you die!" Seth didn't have time to pick up Night Howler. He waved his hand to move trip the man. He tumbled forward and Seth ran punching him in the face. The man fell back onto the ground. "Amateurs" Seth said with cocky tone in his voice. He then jolted with surprise. He turned to find Holly was hugging him from behind. "Thank you." Seth scratched his head "Well I was just headed this way and…" he started to lie. "You're a liar. You were headed in a different direction when I left you. You came for me." Seth tried to push the girl off him. "Just let me go." Seth pleaded. "No." She said hugging him tighter. "Ugh. If I promise to see you tomorrow will you let go of me?" She nodded her head and let go. "Fine meet me in the park around 4:00 p.m. okay." Seth said. "Will you walk me home?" she asked. Seth sighed. "Fine, lead the way."

* * *

"Did you meet her there?" Blake questioned. Seth nodded and said "I would meet her there every day for about a year. Her family even offered to let me live with them. They had certain attachment to me." Seth put his hand on her name once again. "In spite of my efforts to scare her off time and time again she always wanted to be there with me. I was glad to. Even though I tried not to I fell in love with the girl. She loved me as well. We started dating 4 months after we met. It was like a dream. A pleasant dream I never wanted to awake from. My dearest memories are with her. Her smile, the way she laughed, she was like angel." Seth had tears in his eyes. "We met, we laughed, we held on fast." A single tear rolled down his face as he said "And then we said goodbye." "What happened to her?" Blake asked. Seth looked at the grave stone. "I remember that day. It was raining and everything changed."

**Is anyone mad at me for cutting it off there? Don't worry I'll have the next chapter out soon. I really like Holly. I might do some just filler chapters that are just things between them in Seth's past or maybe not. I don't know yet. After the next chapter I'm not goanna focus so much on Seth. I wanna build relationships. He'll still be a main focus but I wanna do Ladybug stuff. Good chance I might attempt some other fanfics on this stuff. Anyway please review on what I need to improve. If you're just goanna be a douche go away.**


	8. Chapter 8 It was raining

Seth, at age 15 almost 16 sat on a bench in the park. He sat there looking over some notes. So far Kadyn had still eluded but never had he been discouraged. Seth was beginning to become a major problem for the reaper. "What are you doing?" A curious Holly was leaning over the bench standing behind him. "Nothing much, just looking over some notes on my hunt." Seth said in a much more care free tone than he had used in years prior. She had almost fixed the dark wolf. He had become less violent, more patient and less determined for revenge. He was still after revenge but he sometimes thought giving it up to be with Holly might not be such a bad idea.

She snatched the papers out of his hand. "Wow you still haven't been able to find the man himself? You must be really bad at this." Holly said. "Give it back Holly." Seth said. "No." She replied holding them closer to her chest. "Give me them." She shook her head no. "Holly." Seth stood up. "No I claim them." She said. Seth walked over to her but she ran away. Seth began to chase the girl for the papers. He could have caught her at any time, but he didn't want to ruin her fun. "Their mine!" she called out as she ran with them. "Get back here." He called as he chased her. Eventually he caught her next to a table. He took the papers from her hand. "No fair." She pouted. Seth smiled at her "You're cute when you pout like that." Seth said. Holly blushed. "Well if I can't have the papers I'm goanna have to claim something else as mine." She stood on her toes to get up to his face and said "I claim these lips in the name of the Amity's." She pulled Seth in for a kiss that Seth didn't resist at all. He loved her touch.

* * *

"Can you get to the point already?" Blake asked. "Hush. I'm reminiscing." Blake looked at him questioningly "You really loved this girl, didn't you?" Seth looked to the sky "More than you could ever know. I told you before didn't I. She's everything."

* * *

Seth held her close as her embraced her kiss. Once they finally released Seth looked in the eye. "You know I've done enough hunting for tonight. Why don't we go see a movie? Maybe get some dinner afterward. I've been doing some jobs around town and have a good amount of money." "Sure. You rarely take me anywhere. You know I could do so much better than you." Holly said with a smile. She bought her lips up to him again and said "Though I don't want to." She kissed Seth once again.

Holly went home to get ready while Seth waited outside her house. They would walk there since neither of them could drive yet. Holly came out wearing light blue pants and long sleeved shirt to match. Her long brown hair was tied up a pony tail. "Shall we?" Seth asked. Holly giggled. "Seth you shouldn't try to act like a gentle man. It doesn't really work for you." Seth rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's go already you annoyance." Holly giggled once again "That's the Seth I know and love." Seth took her hand. "Come on let's hurry up. We don't want to be late for the movie."" He said as they made their way.

Seth was being nice. He kept walking but never rushed her. He never asked to walk faster. He never comments about her being slow. Any comments he ever made that seemed like insults somehow always came with a certain kind of caring. He looked to her and smiled. These days were his dearest memories.

They watched the movie. Holly kept having to be shushed Seth during it. She pouted about it. "Come on I just have a question." Seth shook his head ""If you were paying attention instead of trying to talk to me you would understand what's going on." Seth said then took sip of soda. Holly looked to the wolf fanus and smiled. "Well one of us needs to be fun in this relationship. I mean not all of us that kind of attention span." Seth sighed "The fun one always gets herself into trouble." She looked at him confused and said "Says the one who goes picking fights with criminals all the time." Seth rolled his eyes. "Just watch the movie and I'll explain it later."

* * *

"Was she worried about what you did?" Blake asked. "Always but she understood that I wasn't going to stop, though if she had asked I might of."

* * *

After their movie they walked out of the movie theater. They found it was now raining outside. "I wish you would of worn white like you usually do." Seth joked. Holly punched his arm and said "Shut up." Seth laughed. "Come on let's get someplace dry." Seth took the girls hand.

For any human it would have been hard to see through the rain. Seth on the other hand was a fanus. He kept walking through the rain. The place he'd planned on taking her to dinner was too far to travel to in this rain. He saw a restaurant just across an alley way. It was a long one but they could get out of rain so he decided it was a good idea.

"Come on, just through this alley way." Seth lead the girl through the alley way. The smell of the rain was over whelming, he couldn't put his finger on any one smell besides the rain. He started leading Holly through the alley until he heard a voice. "Hello Kaelin." It said. It was a dark voice that sent chills down Seth's spine. He watched as men dressed black closed off the exit to the alley in front of him. Seth tuned around and looked to the owner of voice with anger in his eyes. "Kadyn!" Holly hid behind Seth.

Kadyn laughed manically "So you're out on a little date Kaelin? So sweet and I thought I took up your spare time." Seth reached behind him and pulled out Night Howler. "Don't you touch her." His eyes were going full black.

* * *

"You mean…" Blake started to question. "Yeah I guess you would know about that. Blood lust, when certain fanus anger hits a certain amount they get violent, stronger but can't think straight. This causes them to fight to kill. No matter what they thought before, their anger has pushed them to the point of killing their opponent." Seth said. Blake nodded her head.

* * *

"Or what? You're goanna protect her the same way you protected your parents?" He kept laughing, His scythe by his side holding it over his shoulder. Seth eyes were full black. "Touch her and you'll die." Seth's only thought was killing Kadyn, and keeping Holly safe. His only instinct was to fight for what he cared for. "Oh really? Show me the strength you have to keep her safe. Boys don't try and stop this fight. I wanna see how strong he really is." Kadyn said his blood red eyes on Seth. Seth's eye met his. Seth's eyes were completely black. "Holly stay behind me. I won't let him touch you."

"Let's make our way into the streets. There's more room." Kadyn did a flying jump backwards and Seth quickly followed. It was dark, no human could see that far in all this. Kadyn could see far enough to fight Seth but no one would see them fighting. It was a good area of town and few fanus could afford to live up here.

Seth charged. His instinct was to kill. "You'll die!" Seth shouted as he charged. He stayed in as close as possible. The problem with scythe's was that they weren't the most effective in close range. Seth slashed, it was merely redirected. He stabbed, once again redirected. Each time Seth attempted to strike it was redirected. Whether he stabbed, slashed, or lunged. Nothing was getting through.

Seth slashed downward and instead of the normal redirection, he blocked it. "My turn." He said woth a sinister smile. He swung his scythe in an attempt to disarm Seth. Bringing Seth stumbling forward he delivered a kick to Seth's face. Seth held on to his sword but was now on the ground. Seth quickly found his ground again. "No challenge." Kadyn said with a sigh. He charged the wolf fanus. He swung in a motion that could have decapitated Seth. Seth blocked the swing to Kadyn's surprise. Seth kicked to the reapers gut. Kadyn stumbled back and Seth slashed his side. Kadyn winced in pain but smiled because he noticed something. "Blood..." the reaper said. He began to laugh "It's been a while since anyone's made me bleed. This is fun." He charged Seth once again. Seth blocked his swing and made way to attack. It didn't work. Kadyn with a large amount of strength pulled his scythe in a matter that sent Seth across the ground. Seth stood and charged Kadyn. "Die!" Seth screamed. He was blocked by Kadyn. "Neither one of us will die today." His disarmed Seth and slashed across Seth's chest. Seth screamed in pain and fell to the ground and his eyes faded to gray.

"Seth!" a terrified Holly ran to Seth's side."H-Holly g-get out of h-here." Seth struggled to get the words out. He was in pain. His aura was working to patch up the wound quickly. "I won't leave you. Not like this. I'm not just goanna walk away while you get killed." Kadyn laughed at Holly's words. "I told you, neither me nor Seth will die." He smiled sinisterly. "I fight in search of an opponent who can match my skills one day." He walked over and kicked Seth across the floor. Seth coughed up blood. There was now a good distance between Seth and Holly. Holly was to petrified to move. "Seth you've grown from that crying brat that just watched as killed his parents. Anger, it made you strong. One day you will be able to match my skill. You just need more anger." He turned his blood red eyes on Holly. "And I know just where to get it." Seth used his strength and stood up and ran towards Holly but he was too late. Kadyn swung his scythe through Holly's chest. Holly fell to the ground saying only one thing "Don't blame yourself." Seth collapsed next to her side. "Well that's done. Let's go boys." Kadyn called. Seth just sat there next to Holly's body.

* * *

"I'll never get that image out of my head." Blake looked at Seth. Tears were rolling down his face but his voice stayed steady. "She laid there. She didn't move, all because I couldn't do anything." Seth said.

* * *

"Holly don't go!" A crying Seth pleaded. "Don't leave me. I need you. Why? Why kill you and not me?"

It was a few days later, the day of Holly's funeral. Seth stood in a room alone. "She died because of me." Seth said. His eyes filled with tears. He pulled on Night Howler. "If I had never picked up this blade she would still be alive. If she had never met me she'd still be alive. If I wasn't alive she'd still be alive." He rose his sword to his neck "This is what I must do." He rose the sword into the air and began the descent to cut off his own neck when he was stopped by an arrow knocking away the sword. He looked to see a girl with dark red hair standing not far away. "Alyssa…" he said sadly. "What are you doing! We just lost my sister, we aren't about to lose you to." She said with so much sadness in her voice. "Don't you understand? This is my fault. It's my fault she's dead. If she hadn't met me she would still be alive." Seth said. Alyssa shook her head "I don't care. Did you ever lay a hand on her? No you didn't. Did you ever try to harm her? No you didn't. You didn't kill her, Kadyn did." Seth sat on the ground in tears. "What am I without her? She was everything to me and I could protect her. I couldn't do anything." Alyssa put her hand on his shoulder "You're the guy that's going to hunt down and kill the man that killed her." Seth looked to her. "And me? If you haven't killed him by the time I graduate BEACON you'll have me by your side." Seth nodded. "I will find him and I will kill him. He wants me to be worthy of his talents? Fine he'll die because of wanting to test his skills. He will die! By my hands he will die. I swear it." The time for crying was now. But afterward the dark wolf would be on the hunt, for only one man, Kadyn the reaper.

* * *

"Seth…" Blake watched as the wolf fauns crying without showing signs of stopping. "I still have nightmares of that night. I see myself being able to do nothing as Holly dies, again, and, again, and, again, right in front of my eyes." Seth collapsed onto the ground. "It's hard to get close to people when any you've gotten close to in the past has died." Seth said. "Make no mistake I still don't like any of you, but I guess I'll deal with you for now. You and Ruby can exchange stories of how people close to me died. Come on, we've bothered Holly enough today. She deserves rest." Seth said standing up. Blake had originally wanted to find this out for Ruby. Now she saw why Ruby and Ozpin sought to help him.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up." Seth said and Blake left the cemetery. Seth looked towards the sky. Seth remembered something Holly used to sing to him. "Make my wish come true. Let darkness fade to light. Show me there's still hope. Show me it's not over. Battles we can win. Our struggle lies within. Will live to greet the dawn? Love will not leave you. Hate will not heal you. Promise me one day that piece shall rein." He could practically hear echoing in his head. He look to her grave and gave a fake smile "For you I can at least try and get along with them. I may not like it but you always told me to be nicer." He made his way to catch up with Blake.

"I guess this is my life for now. One day Kadyn will die by my hands but for now I'm going to school with these people."

**Does hate me right now? I hate myself right now. Well now we have the past of Seth. Now to do figure out what to do from here. There are a few things we have to do including setting up parings. Also to the guy that said I needed to add Blake more, are you happy now? I still feel like I'm bad at making the characters act how they should. Hopefully it will get better. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9 Just Friends

Blake as sitting her dorm room, it was night by now. She tried to figure out what she should do. She had learned about Seth's past. Something Ruby wanted to know. Blake sighed. She was afraid of something. She noticed how much Ruby cared for Seth. She was afraid that Ruby had fallen for the wolf fanus.

It was strange to Blake, she had never felt this way. It was foreign to her in so many ways. She wanted to help Ruby, but the closer Ruby would get the more she might fall for Seth.

"Hey Blake" her cheery leader said as she walked through the door. "Hi Ruby." Blake said. "What's wrong?" Ruby asked picking up on the tone of her voice. "Well…" Blake started. She sighed, she had found out for Ruby and now didn't even want to tell her. "I found out something's about Seth." Blake continued. "About his parents being dead?" Ruby questioned. "Well kind of, but I only know a very little about that. I found out about someone else." Blake said. "Who?"

Blake decided telling Ruby was for the best. If she fell for Seth, she'd have to figure out what to do but until then she'd help Ruby every step of the way. Blake went on to explain everything, not in as much detail as Seth had with her but still getting across what happened pretty well.

"Oh my god." Ruby said. She was now sitting next to Blake. "Yeah I was pretty shocked as well. It makes sense as to why Seth stays away from people. The first person he let in after years of shutting people out was killed before his eyes while he could do nothing." Ruby looked to Blake. "There is one person Seth still cares for, I'd hate to see what would happen if she was gone as well." "Who?" Blake questioned. "He has a little sister named Taylor." Ruby explained. "Really? He never mentioned her. I guess we all have something we want to protect."

* * *

When Seth returned hadn't gotten attacked for information by Ruby, She had just looked at him with what he thought was pity. _I thought I told her not to pity me. _Seth thought. What she really held in those eyes was sympathy

Having a rather peaceful night sleep, Seth woke up by the sound of his scroll's alarm clock. Once again he got up, got dressed in workout clothes and went outside to find Jaune waiting. "Come on. Don't die on me today." Seth said and started to make his way outside. Jaune sighed and quickly followed.

It started with the same routine as the day before. Not a difference, until they had finished what they had done the day before.

"You brought your weapons like I asked?" Seth asked the very tired knight. "Yeah why?" Jaune replied. "Then get ready for a little 'light' sparing." Seth said putting a weird tone on light. "Last time we spared I got knocked out." Jaune reminded. "So did I soon after, remember? I'm not goanna knock you out I don't want to have to deal with your girlfriend." Jaune gave Seth a puzzled look. "I don't have a girlfriend." Seth shook his head. "Yeah I know. Never mind what I said pick up your sword and shield." Jaune nodded and took a stance holding Crocea Mors. Seth unfolded Night Howler and they began.

Jaune stared in to the fight first. Charging at Seth he slashed. Seth jumped backwards to avoid the blow. Another slash from Jaune quickly cause Seth to have to block. Jaune slammed his shield into Seth's chest sending the fanus back. "You're a fast learner." Seth said. "Let's see the defense." Seth said.

Seth was now charging his opponent. Seth slashed down at him predicting Jaune to block with his shield as Jaune did. Seth kicked to Jaune's stomach. Jaune stumbled back. Seth, before Jaune could regain his footing, sashed at Jaune's side. Jaune winced in pain, Seth then realized something. It wasn't a fair fight. While Jaune's arua healed him fast, Seth was more used to early morning training. Which meant Jaune was more tired than Seth. "Stop." Seth yelled and folded Night Howler. "What?" Jaune asked breathing a little heavily. "We can spar later. Your too tired from training so it's not a fair fight." Seth explained. "Okay good. Can we go eat now?" The knight asked. "Sure, though you might want to grab a shower first." Seth said and waved his hand goodbye.

* * *

"He doesn't even know." Seth laughed to himself as he was in the shower. He had lied to Jaune, he told the knight that if he survived the week they would go to a less severe training program. The reality behind it was if Jaune survived the week and didn't give up; there would be no point in changing to a less severe training program. "The kid's goanna be strong." Seth said. After spending some time with Jaune, Seth had decided on one thing. Jaune had a whole lot of potential. Seth knew, given the time, that Jaune could be a great warrior. He'd heard Jaune wanted to be a hero like his father, Seth didn't believe that was possible. Why, because he didn't believe heroes existed.

* * *

They had all made it through their classes without much of a problem. Seth noticed something though, Ruby kept looking at him. It was now lunch time and Ruby still wouldn't take her eyes off him. "Can I help you?" He asked the girl. "Well it's just… we probably shouldn't talk about it right now." He sighed. "Fine, just stop with the staring." "Okay." Ruby said.

Seth listened closely to everyone's conversations while at the same time appearing half asleep. As he saw it, they had a dynamic that he didn't fit into. Even though Ruby said she'd stop staring she would still glance over from time to time. She wanted to help Seth. She wanted the wolf fanus to be happier. He had been dealt a rotten hand. His parents had died while he could do nothing and when he tried to get close to someone, she got killed by the same person who killed his parents.

* * *

It was after classes now. Seth had his fight today against Dove, needless to say it didn't last long. He was slumped up against a tree half asleep. Waking up a few hours early than everyone else took a toll and the guys sleep schedule.

"Aww he almost looks innocent like that" Yang said. Ruby and Yang were passing by and saw the wolf fanus. Seth, refusing to open his eyes just waved his hand in their general direction to say 'Go away'. "What the puppy wants nap?" Yang said. "I'm going to kill you while you sleep." Seth said. "Oh come now puppy dog behave." Seth opened his eyes just to glare at the blonde. "I'm not a puppy." Seth barked. Yang laughed "Hehe 'Seth barked'. "What was that?" Seth asked. "Oh nothing just something I read." Yang explained "Yang." Ruby said. "Oh I'm just having some fun." Yang said. "Why don't you go find your boyfriend?" Seth asked while standing up to walk away. He then flew through a tree. "He's not my boyfriend!" Yang yelled! She stormed off frustrated.

"Who the hell hits a guy through a tree for a small comment." Seth said. "God that hurt." He continued. "Seth! Are you okay?" Ruby ran to the wolf's side. "Oh just dandy, thanks for asking." Seth said in a very sarcastic tone. "Can you try being serious?" Ruby asked. "I have three settings Ruby, one is violent instigator, two is sarcastic smartass, and three is antisocial." Seth explained. In reality he had four, but one he hadn't been in about 3 years. "You're unbelievable." Ruby said with a huff. Seth sat up and shrugged his shoulders. "Geez your sister really gets mad when someone mentions Jaune." Ruby shook her head. "Not quite mad so much as frustrated. She doesn't know what to do about Jaune. The main problem is Pyrrha." Ruby said. "Why is Pyrrha a problem?" Seth asked. "Yang is pretty sure Pyrrha likes Jaune, and Yang doesn't want to start problems with Jaune." Seth, attempting to actually be helpful, asked "Have either of you asked Pyrrha if she likes Jaune?" Ruby went to say something, then stopped. "You guys are hopeless." Seth said. "Well it's not my fault. How am I supposed to ask Pyhrra about that?" Seth sighed then said "You go, Pyrrha do you have a thing for Arc?" Ruby huffed. "It's just not that simple." Seth stood up and said "If you say so Ruby." He walked away, slightly in pain because of being punched through a tree.

* * *

Ruby walked through the halls. She sighed as she thought about what Seth had just said. "It's not that simple… right?" She was basically lost in thought. "Oh hello Ruby." Ruby was brought back. She saw the taller red head talking to her. "Oh hey Pyrrha." The amazon smiled at the small leader. Seth you had better been right Ruby thought. "Hey Pyrrha, could we go somewhere in town to talk?" Pyrrha smiled "Why of course Ruby. Let's go."

Ruby and Pyrrha we now in a small café called "Dust in the Sky". "So Ruby, what did you wanna talk about?" Pyrrha asked the girl politely. "Well you see…" Ruby sighed. She had to ask. "Do you like Jaune?" Pyrrha quickly responded "No. Jaune and I are just friends. I'm not saying he isn't a nice guy. He just isn't quite what I want. As far as I see, Jaune is good leader and an even better friend, but not exactly what I want in a boyfriend." Ruby sighed in relief. Pyrrha curiously asked "Why? Do you like Jaune? I thought you liked Seth." Ruby almost turned red as her cloak. "Wh-what!? No I don't like Jaune. Are you crazy? Me and Seth?" Pyrrha gave a little smile. "Well you have been trying to get awful close to him. You seem to care a lot about him." Ruby tried to stop blushing and said. "Seth and I are just friends. Nothing more." Ruby looked out the window they were sitting by. "Yeah just friends." Pyrrha shrugged her shoulders. "Well since we're in town anyway I have a little shopping to do. Would you like to come with me Ruby?" The amazon asked. "Sure." Ruby hopped of her chair and the two girls went, but not before Ruby sent Yang a message on her scroll saying that Pyrrha doesn't like Jaune.

* * *

**There is chapter 9, Yang breaking the 4****th**** wall since 2014. No but seriously doesn't Yang just seem like the sort of character that would casually break the 4****th**** wall like it's no big deal. Now for those of you hoping for some Arkos, sorry not happening. Something you guys need to understand about me right now is that I am open to most pairings. I tend to change who I ship Jaune all the time. I've shipped Arkos, Rose Arc, WeissXJaune, BlakeXJaune, and of course for this fanfic JauneXYang. Is there a name for like half of these? I'm not going to say you're wrong about who you like someone with unless it's cannon that they get together and at the moment nothing is cannon for RWBY. I'm still trying to decide myself who I want Ruby with. It was so simple before now I can't decide. If you want to voice your opinion I put up a poll. Any way until next time. **


	10. Chapter 10 How to do it

Yang read over the message on her scroll again and again. Pyrrha doesn't want to date Jaune it read. She wasn't sure what believe, Yang hoped Ruby wasn't trying to play a prank on her. Why would she? Ruby knew how much this meant to Yang. The brawler let out a little sigh.

She'd dated guys before of course, but with Jaune it was different. She didn't want Jaune because of some stupid reason. No she wanted Jaune because of who he was. There had been times in the past where Yang had gone with a guy for his body. She didn't like to admit that fact but it was true. That just wasn't the case with Jaune, she wanted Jaune because he was nice, caring, strong even he didn't realize it yet, and most of all she wanted Jaune because he didn't want her for her body. Nearly every guy at BEACON had tried to hit on Yang because of her body.

* * *

"Look Jaune, I don't his training is goanna kill you." Ren said. Ren and Jaune were in their room. In a rare moment Ren was without Nora. Jaune threw himself back on his bed. "Have you ever ran with weights on your legs? It's not fun." Jaune complained. Ren shook his head at his leader. "He gave you the option to quit." Jaune gave Ren a defiant glare. "I'm not quitting. I won't give up. If I can do this, then what good am I?" Ren sighed. "You can do it Jaune. Just don't over exert yourself. You lasted for an alright amount of time in your fight today considering you were fighting Ruby." Jaune sighed. "She is so freaking fast it's not even fair." Ren gave his leader a small smile. "She not invincible Jaune, maybe on day you might be able to beat her." Jaune gave Ren a look and said "I doubt that. I haven't seen Ruby lose to any except Pyrrha, and even she had problems beating Ruby." Jaune said. "Yang might be able to, but they never have fought" Ren added. "Is it just me or is their team over powered?" Jaune asked. "I don't think it's that simple. Ozpin always does things for a reason." Ren said. "He launched us off a cliff…" Jaune said. "For the purpose of seeing if we were ready. He doesn't do things just for laughs."

They saw the door opening and noticed a red head with a few shopping bags. "Hey Pyrrha." Jaune said. "Hello Jaune, are you ready for training up on the roof?" The amazon asked politely. "Yeah. Once again thanks for helping me with my training." The blonde said with a slight smile. "Of course Jaune, I'm happy to help." Pyrrha left the bags on her bed and the two went training.

* * *

Jaune was breathing pretty heavily. Training with Pyrrha was tough, but she taught him well. "Good work today Jaune, you're improving." Pyrrha praised the boy. "He you think so?" Jaune asked. "Definitely, keep this up and you'll be one of the best in no time." Jaune sat on the roof and looked out at the sky. Pyrrha smiled at the boy. What she had told Ruby was true, she did not want to date Jaune, but she would do whatever she could to help him. He was a good leader and a better friend. That's how Pyrrha worked, she protected and helped her friends in any way she could. Some people assumed because of how many awards she had gotten that she would be stuck up, that wasn't the case. She worked hard to get where she was just like everyone else. Except Jaune but he was working extremely hard now.

"Hey Jaune I've got a question for you." Pyrrha said. "Ask away." Jaune replied. "Have any of the girls we know been acting weird to you? Not like Nora, but weirder than normal." Pyrrha questioned. "Um no I don't think so, though Yang seemed a little down about something I said the other day." Jaune answered. "Really, how so?" The red head asked. "Well we went out to the movies; alone I might add which is kind of weird on its own. I wouldn't expect Yang to do that but it was like a spur of the moment thing. Everything was fine there but after the movie I said that we should do it again sometime. Which she seemed really happy with until I said with everyone else." Pyrrha put her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "Oh Jaune." Even from the little information she was given she was able to figure it out. Pyrrha had her suspicions about Yang liking Jaune, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure. "What?" The knight questioned. "Jaune did the thought ever occur to you that Yang might have wanted you two just to go, alone with no one else." Jaune looked at Pyrrha confused. "Why would she want to do that?" He saw the look Pyrrha was giving him then he said "Wait you're not saying Yang likes me, are you? That's crazy. Why would she possibly like me?" Pyrrha sighed at what he said. Jaune's main problem was even if he acted like he had confidence in himself, he was very insecure. He never really thought he was good enough, especially when it came to girls.

"Jaune you know I can't speak for Yang." Pyrrha said and sat down next to her partner. "But I do know that there are reasons she would want to date you." The amazon continued. "Like what? I just don't think I'm good enough for Yang." Jaune said. "Jaune, you're kind, you're sweet, and most of all you don't treat Yang like all she has is good looks." The knight looked to Pyrrha in confusion. She continued with "Nearly every guy has tried to hit on Yang. All they want is her body. You on the other hand, you let her be who she is. You never tried anything and were always kind to her." Jaune sighed and looked up at the sky. "I-I just don't think I'm good enough for someone as amazing as Yang. I doubt she actually likes me. If anyone that amazing liked me, I would date her in a heartbeat." Pyrrha looked to Jaune. "Come on Jaune, we better get back. Ren might start worrying." The knight looked to his partner and nodded. They stood up and headed back to their dorm room.

* * *

It was the next day at breakfast. Seth would just be finishing with Jaune by this point and would make his way in shortly. Ruby was already down there eating. She was approached by Pyrrha, who had a determined look on her face. "The reason you were asking if I liked Jaune yesterday was because Yang likes him, wasn't it?" The amazon said. Ruby looked around she was relieved Yang wasn't here yet though she would be soon. "What? Please, why would you think that?" Ruby tried to brush it off as false. The taller red head was having none of that. "Ruby, what would you do if I said I had a plan to get them together?" Pyrrha asked with a smile. "Well I would hear you out but I'm still not confirming anything." Ruby replied. "Well you see I can almost guarantee that Jaune wants to go out with Yang. Jaune's problem is he doesn't think he's good enough for her." Pyrrha explained while sitting in front of Ruby. "So as I see we have to options, one is to convince Jaune he is good enough. That is no easy task but it is an option. The other option is getting Yang to make the first move." Ruby looked happy to see that the rest of her team still wasn't here yet. "The second option might work, she's made the first move on guys before but with Jaune she's been acting different." Ruby said giving up on the idea of trying to get Pyrrha to think otherwise about if Yang liked Jaune. "Really how so?" The taller red head questioned. Ruby sighed and replied "She isn't sure what to do. Her only excuse before was because she thought you liked Jaune and she didn't want to start a problem with you. I talked to her a bit last night after I confirmed that I was not playing a prank on her, she just seemed really frustrated. She didn't know what to do about it." Pyrrha nodded her head. "Meet me after classes and we'll talk about how we're goanna help those two, because Lord Monty knows they need help." Ruby agreed. Pyrrha smiled and said in an almost Yang like matter "And maybe I can also help you with a certain wolf fanus." Ruby blushed and quickly said "I-I don't… I mean it's not like…" Pyrrha laughed a little. "You're spending too much time with my sister if you're teasing people like that." Ruby said with a little huff. They stopped their conversation at the sight of Yang and Weiss entering the cafeteria.

* * *

"So why am I being dragged into this?" The wolf fanus questioned. Seth was being pulled along by Ruby, who was going to meet Pyrrha to talk about how to get Yang and Jaune together. "Because you're the only besides Pyrrha and myself that knows that Yang likes Jaune." Ruby explained. "So why does that mean that I have to be dragged along to this?" Seth asked. "I thought third opinion would help." Ruby said causing the wolf fanus to sigh. "Fine just don't expect me to be too much help." In reality it was because she hoped that Pyrrha wouldn't bring anything up about her liking Seth, which isn't to say she did. Ruby sighed as she thought it over. I don't like Seth, right? She thought.

The two kept walking until they showed up where Pyrrha was. It was a small clearing in the court yard. "Why is he here?" Pyrrha questioned upon seeing the wolf fanus. "He knows Yang likes Jaune. Heck he tried to tell Blake and Weiss but they didn't believe him. I brought…" Ruby started to explain. "Dragged." Seth corrected. Ruby rolled her eyes and continued "He's here so we have a third opinion." Pyrrha smiled and said "Well then if that's all then I guess we better start discussing what we should do." Seth slumped himself against and let the girls talk.

"Okay so what should we do?" Ruby questioned as she sat next to the taller red head. "Well I think getting your sister to make the first move is the best choice." Pyrrha said. "I know, but I'm not sure how thrilled Yang would be about that. She doesn't know what to do lately." Ruby replied. "How about getting Jaune to ask her out?" the young leader asked. "I'm not sure we can. He doesn't think he's good enough for Yang. He doesn't want to make a move." Pyrrha said. "You're both going about this the wrong way." Both girls turned their heads surprised by Seth's voice coming into the conversation.

"How is that?" Pyrrha asked. Seth thought back to about 3 months after he'd met Holly. "Ruby's right but not entirely. Jaune should make the first move, but that doesn't mean Yang shouldn't be ready to make a move. They both need to be ready for this. We can't trick one into asking the other out. No, we need make sure both are ready. We need both of them to make the first move, at the same time." The wolf fanus explained. Pyrrha was slightly surprised by this. "Are you sure? I'm still not convinced we can get Jaune to make a move." Seth stood up and said "Give me permission to tell Ren about this and an hour. That's all I need. If this works Ruby's not allowed to bring up my past for a week." Seth said. "Deal." Ruby quickly replied. "You two need to convince Yang to make some sort of move." The wolf fanus said as he left.

* * *

**I almost ended the chapter short at the end of lunch. Then I realized that Seth hadn't been in the entire chapter. Pyrrha will probably play wing women, a lot. I almost should have done the whole Pyrrha becomes jealous over the new girl Jaune has thing but I like her too much to do that to her. I get that jealousy makes girls "ugly" but I want her to stay nice. Also this way she can help me shift things in whatever way I want it to go. Besides I like Pyrrha being helpful to everyone she can. Beside I plan on playing with love triangles with a different 3 hehehe. You can probably guess which 3. Well until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Plan

"So why did you wanna meet?" Ren questioned. "Because I needed some help and it was either you or Blake." Seth explained. "Why not take Blake?" the green clad asked. "Because Jaune will probably take to you better." Ren looked at the wolf fanus questioningly. "What exactly do you need my help for?" Seth sighed and got ready to explain. "Look, Yang likes Jaune, Jaune doesn't think he's good enough for Yang, our job is to get Jaune to ask out Yang which requires convincing him he's good enough." "You realize this isn't goanna be easy." Ren replied. "Well we have to do it. If we can't I don't get a week without Ruby questioning my past." Seth said. Ren looked to the fanus. "So you're doing this just because you want a week where Ruby doesn't ask you about your past." Seth nodded to say yes. "Or did you do this because Ruby cares about it?" The wolf fanus looked at the green clad warrior questioningly. "Why would I do it because Ruby cares? You know what, don't answer that. I really don't want a reason to kill you while you sleep." Ren let it go but asked "So the whole plan is getting Jaune to ask out Yang?" Seth shook his head no then replied "That's only part of the plan. Pyrrha and Ruby are covering the other part, speaking of girls, where's Nora?" "She's in town, something about sloths. Even I can't keep track of all that girl does." Ren replied. "That will probably make this easier. Let's go."

Jaune lay in bed looking at the ceiling. All in all it had been a rather peaceful day. Too peaceful. He couldn't help feeling like something was about to happen. His mind drifted his conversation with Pyrrha after his training the night before. "Why would Yang want to date me?" He said quietly to himself. He thought he wasn't strong, he thought he wasn't smart, he didn't even think he was good looking. As far as he saw it, he had nothing going for him. So why would Yang want to date him? He looked to see the door opening. He looked to see in the door way Ren, which was normal, and Seth, that wasn't normal.

"Hello Arc." Seth said as he entered the room. He looked around and said "You know in the RWBY room they made make shift bunk beds. I'm honestly surprised that they've never fallen on Weiss or Blake while they sleep." Jaune looked at him surprised "Is that all you came in here to say." Seth shook his head. "No I could honestly care less about your beds." "Then why are you here?" The knight questioned. "We're here to talk about the other blonde." The wolf fanus replied. "You mean Yang?" Jaune asked. "That's right."

"Why do you wanna talk about her?" Jaune questioned. "Look Jaune, she likes. All you have to do is man up and go for it." Seth explained. "I don't think it's quite that simple." The knight replied. "Why? It seems pretty straight forward to me." Seth replied. "I'm not good enough for Yang. She could have practically any guy in this school, why would she want me?" Jaune replied. "Let's back away from the whole 'why would she want you' thing for a moment. I'm sure Pyrrha already talked about that. Let's talk about being good enough." Seth said. Jaune looked to him with a puzzled look. "You're probably right, you aren't good enough." Seth followed. "Seth I thought our job was to let him become more confidante." Ren said. "Shut up and let me finish." Seth looked at Jaune and said "But that doesn't mean you won't be. You work hard Jaune, you have potential. You have more than enough dedication to become strong enough to be worthy of Yang."

Jaune stared at Seth shocked at what he said. "You really think that?" The knight asked. "Eh maybe, maybe not, but it sounded good enough." Seth said. The wolf fanus looked Jaune in the eye and said "But I do know that Yang sees something in you. Jaune, Yang is a fiery girl. That much is true but you Jaune, you have a different kind of fire. You have a fire that burns in your heart and soul, a fire that can't be put out." Jaune smiled "Did you make that up to?" "Yeah but let's just go with it." Seth said. "He thanks Seth." The knight said with a smile. "I'll do it. This better not be some huge prank you somehow got Pyrrha in on. I don't care if you made all that up. I'll work until I'm good enough for her, but that doesn't mean I can't start dating her now." "Good for you Arc. Ren I leave the rest to you, make sure he doesn't completely screw this up." The green clad boy nodded and Seth left.

"Okay Ruby so how are we goanna do this?" Pyrrha questioned the small leader as they made their way to the gym. Yang was liable to be lifting right about now. "Hm good question, we need figure exactly why Yang is so hesitant about asking out Jaune." Ruby replied. "Well shouldn't that be easy? I mean we can't just ask her?" The amazon questioned. "Yeah but if we go about it the wrong way it could end badly." Ruby replied.

They entered the gym to find Yang in a boxing stance. She was hitting a punching bag, what appeared based on the carnage on the floor to be her third one. "Hey sis." Ruby said with her bright smile. Yang looked to see her sister and Pyrrha. "Hey girls, what's up?" Pyrrha stepped forward, and in a very straight forward matter said "We're here to talk about Jaune." Yang quickly gave an angry look to her little sister. "You told Pyrrha?" She asked in a very angry tone. "Nope, she figured it out on her own." Ruby said. Yang calmed down a bit and asked "What about him?"

Pyrrha, once again getting straight to the point said "We want to know why you've been so hesitant about asking him out." Yang sighed and continued punching the bag. "I don't know what you're talking about." Ruby shook her head at her sister's response. "Yang I know you, any other guy you would have just went for. With Jaune it's different." Yang stopped punching and grabbed the bag to stop it. "I don't want to mess it up." The brawler simply said. "Mess it up?" Pyrrha questioned.

"With most guys I could have cared less what happened but with Jaune it's different. I don't want to mess this up and lose him altogether. I just don't know these days. It would have been simpler if I had never seen Jaune in this way I could have simply just gone on with my life. I just… don't want to mess this up. I'd rather be just friends then completely lose him." Yang explained. Ruby looked to her sister. This was the only time since their mother's death that she could remember Yang being emotionally vulnerable. Yang wasn't closed off like Seth but she definitely didn't give people an opening.

"Yang…" Ruby said with slight sadness in her voice. She felt bad that she'd tried to rush things. It was Pyrrha who made the next move. "Yang I just want to let you that Jaune would be with you in a second. He's not the kind of guy who would want to end things with you two being mad at each other. I don't think he would want to end it. The only real reason he hasn't tried to ask you out is one because he doesn't think there is any way you could want to date him." Yang looked at her and said "That's stupid. Jaune's an amazing guy, why wouldn't I wanna date him?" Pyrrha replied "Because of two, he doesn't think he's good enough for you." The brawler looked to Pyrrha. "So the only reason Jaune and I aren't dating is because he doesn't think he's good enough. Then I guess I need to make the first move." Ruby smiled and patted her sister on the back. "Yep, Come on sis, how could e possibly say no?" Yang smiled "Thanks Ruby. I'm goanna go to him now." The brawler made her way out of the gym. Ruby heard her scroll and checked it. There was a message from Seth saying "It's done. Even if you couldn't get Yang to make a move, Jaune will." Ruby smiled as she saw that their plan had worked. "Well that's one girl in a relationship." Pyrrha said. She looked to Ruby and said "Now our only problem is getting you with Seth." Ruby went red. "P-Pyrrha!" She shouted getting the attention of more than a few people. "Sorry Ruby. Shall we go?" The amazon responded.

"Jaune how do not own a single nice outfit?" Ren questioned as he looked through Jaune's closet. "Well it wasn't high on what I thought to bring when coming to a combat school." The knight replied. "You brought rabbit footsy pajamas." Ren pointed out. "Well… their comfy." Jaune said. Ren sighed and said "And their probably not goanna impress Yang any time soon. Good thing you two don't live in the same room." Ren looked over the contents of Jaune's closet once again. "Let's see what I can do."

Jaune looked good. Ren had to sacrifice a few things from his own closet but he made Jaune look good. He looked like any girl would go for him at this point. Jaune set a message out to Yang saying to meet him in the court yard. Jaune thanked Ren and left to meet her.

"It's almost like you make a game out of dragging me places." Seth said as Ruby dragged him behind a bush. "Quite I don't want them to hear us." She said looking on to her sister. Yang was anxiously waiting in the court yard for one Jaune Arc.

"Yang?" Jaune said as he approached the girl. Yang was as beautiful as ever, even more if anything. Her lilac eyes met his electric blue eyes. "Hey Jaune." Yang said kind of nervously. They stood their nervously for what felt like forever for the people watching in the bushes. "Um Jaune?" Yang said. "Yeah?" The knight replied. "I uh-" Yang paused then continued with "I like you Jaune. I wanna be with you." The brawler stated. "Yang the entire reason I called you out here was so I could ask you out. I would have tried earlier but I just didn't think I was good enough for someone as amazing as you." Yang blushed a little at the word "amazing". "Jaune your more than good enough. I don't care if you're not the strongest of fighters, I don't care if you aren't the smartest, all I care about you." The brawler said. "Yang I..." He stumbled forward by some unseen force and Yang caught him and held Jaune in his arms. They could have spent an eternity like that. "Yang I would do anything to be you. I'm sorry I was such an idiot not to see it earlier." Jaune said. "It's okay. At least now you can be **my **idiot." Jaune smiled at the girl and asked "Will you go out with me?" Yang laughed and said "Yes you idiot."

Ruby stared at Seth, while he had tried to hide she saw how he moved his hand. His semblance allowed him to control these black shadows and had used it to force Jaune into Yang's arms. She smiled at the thought of the wolf fanus actually caring. "Why are you staring at me?" Set questioned. "Oh no reason, I just saw what you did." Ruby replied. "I have no idea what you're talking about." The wolf fanus replied. "Hm okay Seth if you say so." She smiled at the boy. "Get that stupid grin off your face." He ordered. "Nope." She said with a bright smile. Seth looked at her strangely when she smiled. He recalled his own words _I swear to this day there smile in the world brighter than hers. _Not brighter but just as bright Seth thought. He quickly shook his head to get rid of thoughts. "Something wrong?" Ruby questioned. "No nothing. Let's go I wanna go get some sleep that you robbed me of with you deciding to be a match maker."

**I feel like this chapter fell short of what I wanted. Oh well. I thinking of going back and rewriting the two chapters but I might not. I do have plans for a new fanfiction. Yay! Anyway if I do write it, it will also be RWBY and it might intertwine with this story slightly. Any way about this chapter, so Seth's starting to see similarities between Holly and Ruby this could end either really good or really bad depending on what you're hoping for. Well until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12 Karoke Night?

Seth slumped against a tree in the court yard thinking of the events that had unfolded as he had entered BEACON, it had been a week since the two blondes had gotten together, which could mean only one thing.

"Hey Seth." The wolf fanus opened his eyes to see Ruby in front of him. "Can I help you?" He said with a tone in his voice that said "go away". "It's been a week which means I'm allowed to ask you about your past again." She said with her bright smile. Seth sighed "You don't have to take deadlines so literal." Ruby kept smiling. "Well you need to smile more!" She said and began touching his face to force a smile. "I'm goanna break your hand." Seth said. "Aw don't be such a kill joy. Come on." Ruby said and pulled him off the ground. "Where are you taking me?" Seth questioned. "Into town, you can help me gather some stuff while we talk. This way I can save time." Ruby explained. Seth sighed realizing it was useless. "Also Weiss is coming." Seth glared at her. "What she needed to pick some stuff up. We'll avoid topics about dead people for now." Ruby said. "Fine, just don't expect me to be too talkative." Seth said. Ruby laughed a little and said "I never do."

"Ruby I can't believe you brought him." Weiss complained as they rode the airship. "Deal with it princess. She dragged me along." Seth said. "Stop calling me princess!" Weiss demanded. "Nah I think I'm good." Seth replied. "Degenerate." Weiss said with a huff. "Okay you two, calm down. We're here to have some fun. As half of team RWBYS (she pronounced it like rubies)…" The young leader started. "Did you seriously change the team name because of him?" Weiss asked. "Well no not yet, I was goanna talk to Professor Ozpin about it tomorrow." Ruby replied. "Don't bother." Seth said. "Why not?" Ruby asked. "I'll probably leave the team the second there are new students, so why would you go through the trouble?" Seth responded. "To make you feel like you're a part of the team." Ruby said with her bright smile. "Well don't, I didn't choose nor do I want to be part of this team." Seth said. He looked out the window and watched the clouds as the went by.

"Ruby don't bother, he's hopeless." Weiss said to her leader. "No one's hopless Weiss. If that was true you wouldn't have any friends." Ruby said. "How dare you. People line up in droves to be friends with me." Weiss responded. "Oh then that's why the only people you talk to are on our team and team JNPR." Ruby said with a smile. "Oh please. I just don't let me other friends meet you because you're a nuisance." Weiss said. "Okay whatever you say Weiss." Ruby replied.

They three walked around town for quite some time. Somehow Seth had gotten elected to carry most of the bags. Something about Weiss saying how it was proper for the man to do it. The wolf fanus was in no mood to argue. All things were going well, except for the fact that Ruby couldn't get Seth to talk. She pestered again and again but nothing. It was until they ran into a pair of blondes that things got, interesting.

"Hey Rubes." Yang said as saw her sister. "Arc, good take some of these." Seth ordered and the male blonde complied. "Hey I'm the only one allowed to order my boyfriend around." Yang said. "Yeah, I don't care." Seth replied. "Yang its fine, I'm not caring anything." Jaune said. "Jaune you're too nice sometimes. If you don't try and man up he'll take advantage of you." Yang said. "Yang I'm fine. Besides if I don't do this he'll probably make me do even more laps then I already do." Jaune said. "And we had a little agreement that you wouldn't interfere with how I train him." Yang turned and yelled "You rigged that I bet! I know it, I just know how!" Seth laughed as he thought about the little game he played with Yang to be able to do what he will with Jaune during training. It had been simple, all that they did was have Ruby, using her semblance, move three cups with a rock under one. Seth won because he'd done a fair amount of gambling when he was younger. He knew there was no such thing as beginners luck. "I won fair and square."

"So what have you guys been up to?" Jaune asked to change the subject. "We've been shopping, how about you two?" Ruby responded. "Oh we went to a small café after classes. We sat there and did some homework until we left. Then we ran into you guys." The knight answered. Yang then realized something, Weiss was here. "Guys I have an idea." Yang said. "What?" Ruby asked. "We call up Blake and the rest of vomit boy's team…" Jaune looked to his girlfriend and said "Yang now that we're dating can't you stop calling me vomit boy?" Yang smiled and said "Nope! Anyway let's have karaoke night!" "Yeah it'll be fun!" Ruby agreed. "Are you dolts serious?" Weiss asked. "Oh come on ice queen. It'll be fun. Besides you're a great singer." Yang said. "Fine if only to show you how to sing properly" Weiss said acting like she didn't care. Seth sighed, this was goanna be a long night.

The five waited until their friends got here. Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren arrived shortly outside the club with one other. "Sun?" Ruby said upon seeing the extra. "Hey! You guys don't mind that I'm tagging along do you?" The monkey fanus asked. "Nah, the more the merrier." Yang answered and the large group entered the club. It had no alcohol so there was no problem.

"Mirror" Weiss had already started to sing as the group sat stole to different tables. Seth examined the Sun, he hadn't met the monkey fanus before and didn't know he was. He stuck close to Blake. Blake stuck close to Ruby as well. Seth somehow found himself sitting between Ren and Jaune. On the other side of Ruby was Pyrrha. Between Pyrrha and Jaune was Yang. Next to Ren was Nora. There was an open seat between Nora and Sun for Weiss.

"Tell something, Tell who's loneliest of all?" Seth turned to Weiss singing. "She's better than I expected." He commented. "Yeah she apparently has gone to huge concerts." Ren stated. Seth nodded. "Mirror, tell something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all. Fear of what's inside me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?" "I feel like if I was the mirror I'd be like, uh I don't know everything. How am I supposed to know if a heart can be turned to stone?" Yang said jokingly. "Mirror, Mirror, what's inside you? Save me from these things I see! I can keep from the world why won't you let me hide from me? Mirror, mirror, tells me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all? I'm loneliest of all." Weiss finished holding the last not for a while.

When she got back she started to complain about the seating arrangement. "Deal with princess." Seth said. "How could you put me next to the degenerate…" Sun spoke up at that "Okay I steal, it's not like all of us get handed everything like you do." Weiss gave him an icy glare. "How dare you! I worked hard for what I have." Sun stood up. "Except you didn't, not as hard as most of us, if it wasn't for your father you might not even be here." Sun said. "How dare you!" Weiss said and sat down without another word. In that moment Seth gave Sun something he didn't give that many people, even out of teams not everyone had it. Yang had it from him along with, Ruby, Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha. He gave Sun his respect.

A few more sang some songs, none were as good as Weiss was. Yang sang I Burn, Pyrrha sang I May Fall, Blake and Sun together sang From Shadows, Ren and Jaune choose not to sing, Nora sang some original song that was a complete train wreck. Then Ruby sang.

She sang a song Yang had sang to her once, Ruby sang Gold. "Dream of anything, I'll make it all come true. Everything you need is all I have for you." She turned her eyes on Seth as she sang. She was trying to say that he wasn't alone by singing this song. "I'm forever, always by your side, whenever you need friend behind. If stars all fall, when there's no more light and moon should crumble it will be alright. Don't you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart. I will burn like the sun, I will keep you safe and warm. Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day, I will be there to take all your fears away. With a touch of my hand, I will turn your life to gold. With a touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to gold." Seth looked at the girl as she sang. He realized she was trying to say he wasn't alone. To him the thought of it was ridiculous. How could she even attempt to say that she'd be there for him? To him the idea of her saying she'd be there was idiotic.

"Let's have everything. Nothing we cannot do. Every heart just beaming, every sky turns blue. I'm so happy, just to have you here. Smiles bringing sunshine and worries disappear." Seth had to admit it was nice to think someone cared but there was nothing she could do. She hadn't felt his pain.

"When the days turn dark and we start to fall, I will pick you up and we will fix it all. Don't you worry about the dark; I will light up the night with the love in my heart. I will burn like the sun; I will keep you safe and warm. Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day, I will be there to take all your fears away. With a touch of my hand, I will turn your life to gold. Gold..." Seth looked to Yang. She seemed saddened by this song. Is there something deeper than I realize, Seth thought.

"Don't worry, I've got you; Nothing will ever harm you. I'm close by, I'll stay here; through all things, I will be near. Close your eyes, don't you cry. Love's around you; In time, you'll fly. Don't you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart. I will burn like the sun, I will keep you safe and warm. Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day, I will be there to take all your fears away. With a touch of my hand, I will turn your life to gold. With a touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to gold." Ruby finished and hoped of stage she made her way to her seat and smiled at Seth.

Pyrrha looked at Ruby. Seth stood up and decided he may as well sing something. "So Ruby you sang that for Seth?" Pyrrha asked. "Kind of." Ruby replied. Pyrrha smiled and said "So you'll light up his world with the love in your heart?" Ruby went red and said "What? No it's not like that. I just…" Yang looked over and said "Something wrong Rubes?" Ruby shook her head no. Pyrrha smiled at the small leader. Ruby then looked to Seth who was on stage.

"This is for someone who can't be with me anymore." He said before he started. Ruby quickly realized he meant Holly. "Make my wish come true." His voice was kind of deep, but it was actually nice. Not quite what they expected. "Let darkness fad to light, show me there's still hope, show me it's not over. Battle's we can win, out struggle lies within. Will we live to greet the dawn? Love will not leave you. Hate will not heal you. Promise me one day that peace shall rein." He finished and made his way down off stage.

Ruby looked at him as he sat. "It was Holly's favorite." She responded from her look. "Who's Holly?" Yang asked. "Ah crap." Seth answered realizing nearly every eye was on his. Except Nora and Ren, Nora had run off and Ren followed to make sure she didn't get into trouble. Seth sighed. "Holly was someone important to me. Someone who died because I was weak, she died because I failed to protect her." "Is that why you don't like to let people get close?" Pyrrha questioned. "For your information, yes it is. When you don't let anyone get close to you for three years, then the first person you let get close to you again gets killed it kind of changes how you see things." Seth answered. "Why didn't you let people get close to you for three years?" Yang asked. "You're just have all sorts of questions. Well I don't really wann answer. I'll meet you back at BEACON. Ruby explain to these people, will you?" Ruby nodded and Seth left the building.

"So enlighten us." Yang said. "His parents were killed in front of his eyes, well his father was he kind of ran after that and could only hear his mother scream. He left his sister at an orphanage and took the only thing he had left of his father, Night Howler, and has been hunting a man named Kadyn. It might be worth to mention that Kadyn is the same man that killed Holly." Ruby explained. "Yang, I sang Gold in attempt to show him that he's not alone. He doesn't realize that we're there for him." Ruby said. "Then how can we make him realize we're there to help?" Pyrrha questioned. "I think if he wants to be left alone, we should just leave him." Weiss said. "Nah, but I do think we need to give him time. I mean I gave Blake time when she ran from you guys and she gave me some information about being in the white fang." Sun said. "Well couldn't we just tell him we there for him? I mean it's not like he hates all of us right?" Jaune said. "While Jaune has a point I think we need to do something so he realizes that he isn't alone, besides just telling him so." Blake said. "I want to help him, no matter what." Ruby said. They all agreed that they would help Ruby in any way they could.

They all cleared out leaving only Blake and Sun. "Thanks for coming tonight Sun, it was a lot of fun and you stopped me from saying anything dumb to Ruby." Blake said. "No problem, happy to help." Sun said. "I mean it though. You seem to be there right when I need it the most. Well I better catch up with them, good night." Blake left and Sun said just one thing when he was sure she was far enough away that she couldn't hear. "I'll always be there, I don't care if I'm helping her try and date someone else. The only thing that girl every truly stole is my heart."

**What? Okay so now out of possible parings for this stories we have SethXRuby, ladybug, and… I feel like there's a name for BlakeXSun. Eh whatever, what are you guys rooting for? I know what I'm rooting for but since I'm the writer what I root for actually happens. I feel like BlakeXSun is one of the few parings in this show that might become cannon, along with Arkos but whatever not the point. Anyway until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13 The note book

"Are you serious?" Seth asked as he sat in the café. It was Saturday morning and after his morning training with Jaune he received a message from Alyssa saying to meet him in a café in town. He was now sitting across from her having a conversation.

"Yes I'm serious. I wanna know more about this team of yours. Come on they can't be so bad that you don't wanna talk about them." Alyssa responded.

"They're a bunch of nuances, what more do you want?" The wolf fanus answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well I wanna know more about them. Come on, you know I'm not goanna leave it alone."

Seth sighed "Yeah you and Holly had that in common, you didn't know when to quit." He sighed and then went on to explain the events that had happened since he had arrived at BEACON. Alyssa smiled as he told the story.

"I think you lied to me and mom." Alyssa stated when he finished.

"And why is that?" Seth asked.

"Because you told us that Ruby was platonic." The red head said.

"She is." Seth said.

"Nope." Alyssa said.

"Why would you think otherwise?" Seth questioned.

"Because you treat her the same way you treated my sister." Alyssa replied.

"No I don't." Seth said.

"Um yeah, you kind of do, Seth." Alyssa said.

"No I don't. Your sister was different. I don't treat them anything alike." Seth said.

"Oh so when you first met Holly you didn't keep telling her to leave you alone?" Alyssa asked already knowing the answer.

"Well that's-"Seth started.

"And you didn't keep complaining when she dragged you everywhere, as well as get just as excited to do her schemes as she did?"

Seth answered "I've never gotten excited about one of Ruby's schemes."

Alyssa smiled. "So you didn't get excited to do any of Ruby's schemes." Seth said. "Oh really? Now if I recall your stories correctly you said that you helped Ruby get her sister and that Jaune guy together. I know you Seth, you wouldn't have helped as much as you did just for a week off from Ruby's pestering. You did because Ruby cared about it."

Seth sighed and stood up. "I'll be back. I've got to go to the bathroom." He walked away from the table. Alyssa looked to where he was sitting and realized something, he'd forgotten his scroll at the table.

She thought about it for only a moment then quickly picked up the scroll. She browsed through the numbers until she found Ruby's and entered the number in her own scroll. Quickly, she put the scroll back where she found it and awaited his return.

"So is there any real reason you called me down here?" Seth asked upon sitting down.

"You mean besides wanting to talk and an excuse for you to buy me hot chocolate? Mom wanted me to tell you that if you don't stop by for a visit soon she's goanna show up at BEACON and kicked your dorm room's door down just to see you."

Seth sighed. "Tell her I'll be by soon." Seth said. They said their good byes and the two left.

* * *

Alyssa searched franticly through her house. "Where is it?" she asked herself. "Ah ha!" she said finding a small black note book. She pulled out a scroll and sent a message off to Ruby.

* * *

Ruby heard the sound of her scroll making a noise. She was out with Blake on a walk. Blake had asked her to come though Ruby wasn't sure why. Ruby read the message.

"Dear Ruby, I know this will probably seem pretty sketchy but if you want to know more about Seth Kaelin, meet me tomorrow at the Dust be with you café at 4:30 p.m.. You may bring whoever you want if you don't trust. My name is Alyssa Amity."

Ruby looked up from her scroll. "Hey Blake, what did you say Holly's last name was?"

Blake thought for a second. "I think the tomb stone said Amity."

Ruby thought for a moment. She could just be using the name to get Ruby out there, but she needed to know more about Seth. She thought over her choices for a moment.

That night she entered her dorm looking for Yang. When she found her sister Ruby smiled.

"Hey Yang, what are you doing tomorrow around 4:30 p.m.?" Ruby asked.

"Um I don't think I have any plans. Why?" Her sister asked.

"I received a message from an unknown number. It said that if I wanted to know more about Seth, to meet her at the Dust be with you café."

"How do you know it's a "her"?" Yang asked.

"Well I don't per say, but she said her name was Alyssa Amity. Which is the same last name as Holly's, though she could just be using the name. While I'd like to trust it I should be careful." Ruby explained.

"Okay I'll be there. Hopefully this is a good lead. How'd she get your number though?" Yang replied.

"I don't know. I haven't been giving it out to people I don't know." Ruby said.

The two girls sat there wondering and chatting for a while. Eventually each of them would get to sleep, with a hopeful Ruby excited for the next day.

* * *

Ruby entered the café alongside her sister. Ruby was extremely hopeful, the closer she got to the café the more anxious she'd gotten. Now that she was in it she really hoped they wouldn't come up short.

"I assume based on the hair that you're Ruby and Yang." They sister duo turned to the owner of the voice. They saw a girl taller than Ruby but not quite as tall as Yang. "My name's Alyssa." The red haired girl said.

"How did you know my name?" Was the first question out of Ruby's mouth.

Alyssa simply stated "Seth told me. He's told me quite a bit about you guys."

"How do you know Seth?" Yang questioned.

"I know you guys know all about Holly. I'm her younger sister." The taller red head explained.

"Okay then." Ruby said walking up to her. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled bright.

Alyssa looked at her smile strangely for a second. "Huh I guess Seth was right."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Anyway here take this." Alyssa said holding out a black note book.

Ruby took the note book, on the cover it had written "Who I really am."

"What is this?" Ruby asked.

"It's a journal that Seth started writing in shortly after he met Holly, and stopped writing in the day she died." Alyssa explained

Yang looked over Ruby's shoulder at the note book. "Why does it say "Who I really am"?" she questioned.

"You'll find out after you read it. Trust me there's more to Seth than both of you realize. Ruby I want you to know something." Alyssa said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Don't ever think Seth doesn't care. I know how he may act but that's not who he is. If my sister could have used one word to describe him, she would have said caring." Alyssa explained. The girl walked past them and said "Well see you two later. I have things to do. Can't get in to BEACON without a proper amount of training now can I?"

"So she's going to BEACON, probably around the same time Seth gets his own team. Things sure have changed since that guy came here." Yang said.

"Not really. Things have always been kind of hectic around here." Ruby said.

"Eh I guess you're right. Still things are certainly different with Seth around and I can't but think that things aren't goanna calm down." Her sister said.

"Probably not, come on let's go shopping. I need some new tools. I'm thinking of upgrading Crescent Rose. Oh also this month's issue of weapons monthly just came out." Ruby said.

"Alright, but don't get too caught up. I still have a few things to do myself." Yang said.

"What? Like attempt to swallow your boyfriend?" Ruby asked with a slight laugh.

"R-Ruby!" Yang shouted. "Let's just go okay."

Ruby laughed and the two made their way out of the café.

* * *

It was after a day filled with Ruby dragging her big sister from store to store. Ruby now laid on her bed looking over the note book. Seth had never marked any sort of dates anywhere. Each entry was marked with a number.

* * *

Entry 1,

First off I want to point out that this is stupid and utter waste of my time, but the annoying nuance I know insist I do this. Ugh may as well do it any way. She'll complain for days if I don't, and I really wanna see those puppy dog eyes again. Any way it's been about 2 weeks since I met Holly, honestly she is the biggest pain I've ever met. She doesn't seem to know when to leave things alone. She keeps dragging me along to places I don't want to go. Making me do things I don't want to do. She's just a freaking pain. I guess it is- nope never mind. Until next time, which I hope never comes.

Entry 2,

Sigh she's making me write in this stupid thing again. Why the hell won't she leave me alone? She's the most annoying person ever. It's not like she's the first person to try and get close to me, but she's the first one who won't let it go. I wish she would just leave me alone. Until next time., which once again I hope never comes.

Entry 3,

Today was the first day she couldn't show up at the park. It was weird. Why is it weird? I should be happy that I didn't have her around for once. Yet all I feel is, I don't know. I guess I just got use to her company. Not that I like, or do I? God this girl confuses the hell out of me. Holly, the only- no I'm not saying that. What's happening to me these days? I don't get it. She's nothing special. Is she? Ugh I just don't know anymore, until next time.

Entry 4,

I have found the one thing on this planet that annoys me more than Holly, her sister. Alyssa is almost like a ticking time bomb. She seems fine until she goes off, and then go run and hide. Holly seems to enjoy having her around though. I guess she's okay. I think Holly's having an effect on me lately. I don't know anymore. One day I'll figure this all out, until next time.

Entry 5,

Get this freaking girl out of my head! All I can seem to do is think about her lately. Seriously why is she all I can think of? I should be focused on my revenge. Yet here I am thinking about Holly. What makes that girl special? Nothing I tell you, nothing. Yet she's all I can think of. I hate this. What am I goanna do? I couldn't be- no that's ridiculous. Not even an option, until next time.

Entry 6,

Okay maybe it's time I come to terms with things. I find myself waiting to see her smile every day, waiting to see her every day. I can't believe it. Never thought I'd fall for a girl. I still don't get what makes her special. What do I do? I can't just ask her out, no, some things just aren't quite that simple, until next time.

Entry 7,

Well I guess I better thank Alyssa. Apparently Holly wanted to be with me as well. Alyssa came up with some hair brained using some guy from her school, I think his name was Falcor um Winechaster, eh whatever. To get me and Holy together, she made up a lot of lies that she told the two of us to trick us to get together. That sneaky little red head, though I can honestly say I couldn't have been happier with the results. I'm dating Holly, until next time.

Entry 8,

Yeah, Holly's definitely having an effect on me. I'm being nicer, more patient, and over all a better person. She says that the this is who I really am and the person I've been for years is just someone who was made through hate and rage. She says this is who I am, and I think she's right. Everything just seems better with this girl. On the cover of this book I've written "Who I really am". This way I'll remember that Holly reminded me of who I really am. Well I guess until next time.

Entry 9,

While I've met Alyssa, and I've even walked Holly home, I've yet to meet her parents. I see guys get nervous about this. I swear I sweat up storm I was so nervous. All things concerted it went fine. It was a nice dinner, I talked about the **good **things about myself. No need to include that I could probably be classified as a violent sociopath. Her father actually frightened me a bit. Why? Because the man could basically make it so I couldn't see Holly anymore with one word. Her mother seemed extremely nice, I guess Holly gets it from her. Well I guess I can't complain. They seemed to like me so that's one weight of my shoulders, until next time.

Entry 10,

Well that was thing. Tonight marks the night of mine and Holly's first kiss. I- I feel great. I feel better than I have in years. I feel amazing now that I have Holly. I guess that song Holly likes to sing may just come true, by the way she is an amazing singer, "Let darkness fade to light". She's everything important to me. Well not everything, I've been writing to Taylor, my little sister, more and more lately. Unlike before I gave her an address so she could write back, Holly's house. I really feel great these days.

* * *

Ruby skipped a head to the end, she under stood how Holly made Seth feel, and Ruby almost felt, no that couldn't be it. She couldn't be jealous. Holly wasn't even around anymore, and if she was jealous that would mean that she had feelings for Seth. She shook her head to clear her thought and went back to the book.

* * *

Entry 24,

This will be my last entry. I've asked Alyssa to get rid of this book when I'm done. I hope she burns this. If the events in this hadn't happened, Holly would still be alive. Kadyn, he killed her. He killed because strong enough to protect her. I'll never the image out of my head. She laid there, she didn't move. All because I-I couldn't do anything. I felt cold, I felt helpless. Why?! Why he did take her from me?! She was everything! Everything! It's not fair! I should have died not her. She should still be here! She could have gone on without me, but how can I go on without her. I guess there's only one answer. Kadyn, he's my reason to go on. He's my fight. I'll kill him. I'll kill him for what he did. First he took away my parents, now he's taken the only I've ever loved.

This book is who I truly am, but who I truly am isn't strong enough. The man in this book isn't able to exact revenge for Holly. Maybe one day I can be the man in this book again, but not now. Not until I've settled the score. If he wants take those who I care for, then he'll die for it. There won't next time.

* * *

Ruby closed the book and looked down to the floor; it was late so Seth was already asleep. He'd felt pain, so much pain that he didn't want to let people in. Ruby laid down on her bed and closed her eyes to get to sleep.

When Ruby awoke the next morning she was greeted by an angry Seth standing by her bed.

"Um hey Seth." Ruby said noticing the angry look on his face.

The wolf fanus took his hand out from behind his back. In his hand was his note book from when he was dating Holly. "Where did you get this?" he asked angrily.

"Alyssa gave it to me." She answered.

Seth sighed and asked "How did you meet Alyssa?"

"She sent me a message. I don't know how she got my number." Ruby answered.

"She probably got it off my scroll while I wasn't looking." Seth answered and threw the notebook on Ruby's bed. "It's useless to get rid of it now since you've probably read the whole thing already. Just know that the man in that book is not who I am." Seth said and walked out of the room.

"No, but you can be him again." Ruby said as she watched him leave.

* * *

**Well this chapter was thing. Next chapter will take a different turn to be sure. We will switch from let's feel bad for Seth's screwed up past, to let's have Seth beat the shit out of people. YAY! Also I would like to thank the guy who pointed out how I messed up in grammar. Anytime you guys see a mistake I make over and over again please let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14 Cardin's Revenge

Cardin walked into his dorm room angry. As he entered he roared loud and slammed his mace down on his desk. "Cardin!" Sky yelled at the sight of the desk smashing to pieces.

"I've had it with him! The wolf freak, first he shows me up in class. I know he used his shadow control semblance to cause me to trip down those stairs. Then he makes a fool out of me in combat! I'm goanna just what happens when you mess with me!" Cardin shouted.

"Cardin what can we do? He's taken on each one of us in class and taken us without a problem." Spoke Sky.

"Yeah the guy's untouchable. He's nothing no joke." Dove pointed added.

"Well I refuse to let him get away with this!" Cardin shouted. "We need something. Something he cares about, something to lead him into a trap." Cardin said.

* * *

Seth was in his dust chemistry class, he liked this class for one reason, he had a partner he could actually stand. He looked to his rabbit eared partner. Velvet Scarlatina, was his partner. She was a rather shy girl, quiet and a little kept back.

"Velv, can you hand me that?" Seth asked pointing to a small test tube of dust.

"Here." She said rather quietly, handing the wolf fanus the test tube.

"Okay so we mix this, with this." Seth said mixing the two bottles of dust together." Receiving the desired result the wolf smirked. He looked over to his partner. He noticed her worried face. "Velv? You okay?" Seth asked.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." Velvet answered.

"Velvet, I may not always be the your first choice but I am a choice. Tell me what's wrong." Seth said, showing his more caring side.

"It's just that team CRDL keeps bullying me. I wish they'd stop. There's nothing I can do about it." Velvet said. Seth knew this was a lie. As much as Velvet was shy and timid, she is also very strong. She's a strong mage and Seth thought she would be a tough opponent. The problem was that she was more passive then most people around BEACON. As well as fanus, and Cardin just loved to pick on fauns. Velvet seemed to be his biggest victim.

Seth placed his hand on Velvet's shoulder and said "Velvet, I know I'm not always the nicest guy but if you need I'll be there." She was seeing the side of himself that Seth didn't like to let most people see. Velvet smiled at what the wolf fanus said.

"Thank you Seth." she said.

* * *

Ruby watched the pair of fanus as they talked. She saw how Seth had put his hand on Velvet's shoulder to comfort her. "Ruby, are you okay?" Ruby looked to see her own lab partner, Pyrrha.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Ruby said with her usual cheerful smile.

"Because you were staring angrily at Velvet, also Seth was sharing what seemed to be a nice moment with Velvet." Pyrrha said.

"What are you getting at?" Ruby asked.

"I think you're jealous." Pyrrha said.

"No, to be jealous I would have to like Seth." Ruby said.

"Ruby, I'm your friend so I'm going to say this in the nicest way I can, if you don't come to term with your feelings someone else I going to steal him away." Pyrrha said. Ruby turned her head back so she could see Seth again. Wait! What! She was looking at Seth, being a little too close to Velvet's face.

"I-I…" Ruby stuttered as she saw the pair. It almost hurt seeing it.

* * *

"Okay now I wanna try something." Seth said as took some dust.

"What?" Velvet asked.

"Remember when I fought Cardin? I used small amount off dust and caused an explosion in front of me. I need a more controlled way to activate that so I don't hurt myself in the process of doing this. I have an idea for it but it requires mixing a little dust in the right way." Seth explained.

"Oh okay. Can I help?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, can you hand that container of lighting dust?" The wolf fanus responded.

"This one? Here." Velvet said and handed him the small test tube.

"Okay now if I do this just right." Seth said putting a small amount of lightning dust in to the fire dust tube. It crackled a bit but other than that nothing happened.

"Did it work?" Velvet asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm goanna have to test it later." Seth said. He pulled out a small bottle and poured the dust in the bottle. He went to put the test tube he had used for the mixture back but in the process bumped a test tube of fire dust. Which caused it to mix with some other dust and explode, it was a small explosion and they happened all the time in class so no one batted an eye in their direction.

A little soot flew through between the two. They coughed a little. "Sorry about that Velv." Seth said.

"It's okay." She said. She coughed a little bit after saying that. Seth went into his pocket and pulled out a small rag. He went to wipe some soot off her face.

"I should have been more careful, that was a dumb mistake." Seth said while wiping the girl's face.

"I told you its fine." Velvet said. Their faces were close together, thus where Ruby saw.

Seth backed away when he realized how close they were. He put the rag away and looked to what they had actually done for class work. "Shall we turn this in?" He asked.

Velvet smiled and said "We shall."

* * *

Cardin smiled a wicked smile, he'd found what he was looking for. He was going to teach Seth a lesson. He'd use a little rabbit as bait to do so.

* * *

Velvet hummed to herself as she walked. It was dark already and it would be curfew soon. She stopped when her advanced hearing heard something. She scanned the area, but saw nothing. She couldn't help but feel like there was something lurking nearby.

"Hello freak." Velvet turned to see Cardin Winchester.

"What do you want?" The rabbit fanus asked.

"You're goanna help us lure in certain wolf fanus." Cardin answered. Velvet felt a sharp blow to the back of her head and darkness took her vision.

* * *

"Seth I have a question for you." Ruby said when she entered the room to find the wolf fanus on the floor where he usually slept.

"When we were in dust chemistry today, you and Velvet were extremely close, are you two dating?"

"Are you kidding?" Seth responded. "I caused a small explosion and was wiping some soot of her face."

"Ooh who knew you could be such a gentlemen." Yang snickered from atop her bed.

"Shut up." Seth said and then he heard his scroll ring. He looked at the caller I.D. and it read Velv. "Hey." He said answering the scroll. To his surprise the voice on the other end was not the rabbit fanus's.

"Hey Seth, don't react. Don't let your team know that this isn't Velvet. If you want to see your little freak rabbit again, come to the old abandoned gym near the school. Come alone or her face might not be so pretty afterward." Cardin said over the scroll.

Seth complied and said "Okay Velvet. I'll be right there." The wolf fanus hung up the phone and made his way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Weiss asked.

"Out." Seth simply replied.

"It's almost curfew. You'll get in trouble if any of the staff see you." Blake said.

"I don't care. I've got to go." Seth said and left the room.

"Velvet…" Ruby said. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. He'd said that he and Velvet weren't dating. It had lifted a weight of Ruby's shoulder but she couldn't help but feel like something was going on. "Nothing's going on." Ruby said and then lay down on her bed.

* * *

"Are you sure he'll come alone?" Sky asked.

"Of course he will. He won't let the rabbit get hurt." Cardin assured. He laid his eyes on Velvet, she was tied and gagged on the ground. "Enjoying yourself freak?" He asked.

"Mhmhmh" Velvet's muffled calls said. Seth's walking straight into a trap because of me, she thought. The rope that blinded her was burning her skin. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't give Cardin the satisfaction of knowing he broke her. She kept her mind on how Seth was going to be walking into a trap. She looked angrily at Cardin, which caused him to laugh.

"What are you angry? I should thank you, because of you Seth is going to be taught a lesson. One he won't forget." Cardin said.

Velvet looked around the room as best as she could, it was dark but she could see just fine. The members of CRDL were waiting by the front door for Seth to come in, but there were other ways in. Velvet eyes went wide as she saw someone in a black cloak moving through an upper part of the balcony. His hand moved to his face to signal Velvet to not make a sound. She didn't move and waited for what he would do.

"Where is he?" Cardin asked no one in particular. His hand tightened around his mace. "If he doesn't come soon, his little bunny isn't goanna be so pretty when he gets here." Cardin said turning his eyes on Velvet.

Without warning shadows grabbed Cardin's arms. "What the?!" He yelled as he tried to break free. His was thrown backward from a drop kick right into the middle of his chest plate, sending him backwards onto the ground.

"Hey Cardin, sorry to keep you waiting." The wolf fanus said as he stood, Night Howler was ready to take on anything. He looked to Velvet. "Hold on. I'll get you out of this." Seth said and turned back to Cardin. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you have a few fetishes, Cardin."

Cardin stood up and angrily faced Seth, his mace ready to take Seth out. "Team CRDL, take him out." He ordered. Each member of his team got ready with their perspective weapon, Dove with his bronze short sword, Russell with his twin blades, and Sky with his halberd.

Seth pointed his sword at team CRDL and said "Let's see what you've got."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Next time Seth takes on all of team CRDL. Now I want to say one thing, Velvet! I freaking love Velvet. In my opinion she's the most adorable character in the show. Any way I know there is some dispute about how Velvet should act in fan fictions, I used what I could find on the wiki and made her act accordingly. I do think Velvet will be a forced to be reckoned with later but for now she doesn't do much. Any way until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15 VS CRDL

"CRDL go!" Cardin yelled and his team plunged into battle against the one wolf fanus. Sky running in first swinging his halberd towards Seth's legs, a quick jump from the wolf only to be met by Dove slash at him with his short sword the second Seth touched the ground. Quick back step just in time to dodge the sword, only to find Russell at his throat with twin blades, a block with Night Howler, then a kick to Russell's side sending him across the room, no time for rest because the second Russell's across the room Seth feels Cardin's Mace smash into his side. Seth flew across the room; he stood up quickly and examines hip opponents. Okay he understood how this they worked. As much as CRDL's members alone weren't too much to handle, together they were a problem. Not as much as RWBY's or JNPR's members could do, but still a problem.

Seth held out Night Howler and taunted them. "That all you guys got?" Seth called. Once again they charged him, Sky in front swinging across for his legs. Seth blocked this time with Night Howler, he kicked Sky into dove, who he knew would be right there. Quickly Seth turned to where he knew Russell would be, he parried Russell's strikes and kicked to his chest. Quickly he jumped backwards because he knew Cardin's mace was coming. His mace slammed into the ground and Seth turned on him. Cardin Swung his mace down onto Seth, he quickly blocked the blow but Seth knew he couldn't stay there long. He used his physical strength to knock Cardin's mace back and kicked to Cardin's chest. Seth side then felt a sharp pain as he flew once again. This time in came from Sky's halberd.

"No matter what you do Seth, you're goanna come out of this in pieces." Cardin said. He was surprised to hear Seth laughing.

"You're nothing, Cardin. I've trained my whole life in preparation for a life and death fight, and I'm not talking about fighting Grimm. I may attempt to make fights fair, but I know there's no such thing as a fair fight. So come at me with all you've got. If I can't with then I'm obviously not strong enough. Though I will win, like I said you're nothing." Seth said.

Anger could be seen behind Cardin's eyes, that's what Seth wanted. He knew better than anyone that when anger clouds your mind, you make mistakes. Cardin went ahead of his team this time. Swinging his mace wildly, in an attempt to get make contact. Seth kept dodging but knew that Cardin's team mates would be by at any moment. With the flick of his wrist, Seth controlled the shadows to cause Cardin to trip. He started to stumble forward which Seth changed to a fly backwards by kneeing Cardin in the face. This caused Cardin to fly back into Dove. His other team mates didn't stop their attacks, rushing Seth from both sides. Sky's halberd crashed down at the floor as Seth had gotten out of the way just in time. With to delay Russell slashed Seth with his twin swords. Seth waved his hand once again to limit both of their movements. With his seeing his chance he cracked his fist into Sky's face. Slashing anyway he could to cause a maximum amount of damage he saw Sky tumble backward in pain. Seth thought he could knock out Sky with just one more move but felt a large amount of pain to his back and was sent flying. He looked behind him and saw Cardin standing there with his mace.

"Sky, you okay?" The leader of CRDL asked. "Yeah I'm good." Sky said standing up. He spit some blood out of his mouth and got ready for another attack.

"Guess I can call this the test." Seth said and pulled a small dust crystal out of his pocket. He pushed a hidden button on Night Howler and a small compartment opened up, just big enough for the crystal. Seth put the crystal in and turned on his opponents. "I was hoping to save this trick until my next fight with Yang, guess I can test it out on you though."

Seth charged before his opponents could figure out what he meant. He used the shadows to increase his own speed; in appeared almost like he was gliding off the ground. He increased speed in hand he spun and slashed at his foes, hitting all of them. In the process he put himself right in the middle of all four of them.

"Not a very smart move, freak." Cardin said as he was now surrounded.

"Cardin, let me remind you that besides Velvet, I'm the smartest one in the room. Now let's see how you like this." Seth held out his sword in a strange manner and spheres appeared around him. These spheres continued to explode in a chain knocking his opponents to the walls. Every single one was knocked out except for Cardin.

"You're goanna pay for that!" Cardin screamed. His injuries made him slower. Seth mearly side stepped and kicked to Cardin's leg in a key spot. *Crack* He collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. Seth had broken his leg.

"Now listen well Cardin, it's over, and you've lost. Now you better listen to what I'm about to say. If you **ever** hurt Velvet again, or for that matter any one, you're goanna come out it this with a lot more than a broken leg." Seth said in his darkest tone. Cardin just nodded at what he said.

Seth made his way over to Velvet, he untied her and removed the gag. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Thank you." She said.

"Don't thank me. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even gotten in this mess in the first place." Seth said.

Velvet wrapped her arms around Seth, much to his surprise. "I don't care. You could have just left me here, let Cardin do with me what he wanted. You came for me. That's all I care about."

"Come on, let's get you back. I should also tell Oz that four of his students are injured in an abandoned building. Can you stand?"

"Yeah I can stand." She smiled at him then looked to Cardin. "But I doubt he can."

"Screw you, you freaks." Cardin growled.

"Have fun while you wait here Cardin. Come on Velv, I'll even walk you all the way back to your dorm." Seth said and he walked out.

Velvet and Seth talked as they made their way back. She was grateful for him coming for her. He kept telling her that she shouldn't be, that it was her fault they went after her. She told him that about how he got Cardin to no longer bully her. Seth told her it was the least he could do, since she'd gotten hurt over Cardin wanting to get back at him.

"Well here we are." Seth said as they arrived outside Velvet's dorm.

"Thanks for walking me back. I don't care what I've heard other people say about you, you're a nice guy." She said with a smile.

"I'm really not. I broke blew up Cardin's team and broke his leg. I could have so they weren't as, let's go with broken." Seth said.

"Well you came for me. That's all I care about." She hugged Seth then waved goodbye as she entered her dorm. As Seth walked away he could hear the worried talking of her teammates. Seth called Ozpin's number, which was given to all students in case of emergency.

"Seth, do you have any idea how late it is?" Ozpin answered as he picked up.

"I just thought you should know that team CRDL is currently in no condition to move, they're in the abandoned gym outside the school." Seth said as he made his way back to his own dorm.

"What happened?" Ozpin asked.

"They wanted some petty revenge on me. Probably Cardin's idea. They kidnapped Velvet as bait to get me alone. It ended with me using an explosion technique I've been working on to knock out three of them, then I broke Cardin's leg. On the bright side Velvet's unharmed, and Cardin won't bully anyone for at least a little while." Seth explained.

He heard Ozpin sigh. "Okay, I want a more in depth talk about this tomorrow. I'll send medical teams to pick up CRDL. You get back to your dorm, which I doubt you're in right now."

"You got it Oz, until tomorrow then." Seth said and hung up. He made his way back to his dorm, where he was greeted by a very worried Ruby.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I had something to do." He answered. "Shouldn't you be asleep anyway?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Ruby answered and looked at him. He was beat up. A few bruises, some ripped clothes, it looked like he had bleed a bit. "What "thing" did you have to do?" She asked.

"You need to learn to let stuff go, okay Ruby. Fine if you really wanna know I went to right a wrong." Seth answered.

"To right a wrong?" She questioned.

"Cardin wanted revenge on me. To do this he kidnapped Velvet, stole her scroll so I would pick up, got me to go to an abandoned gym, had his whole team waiting for me to fight. I'm probably lucky I came out with only a few scratches." Seth explained.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ruby asked and examined him.

He saw her hand was about to poke his side and said "Wait don't t- argh" he didn't get to finish before she touched his side. His began to wince in pain. "Key word, don't." Seth said as he fell to one knee.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said an extended a hand to help him up.

"I always find a way to work through pain during a fight, but the second I get out of one it hurts like hell." Seth explained as he took her hand to get up.

"That's you're not careful." Ruby said.

"I'm plenty careful, but if I'm too careful I'm not going to be any good in a fight." He said. He pulled out Night Howler and pushed the button that opened up the compartment that held the dust crystal and held it out in front of him. "I need to figure out how to make these last longer, it's nearly spent already."

"A dust crystal?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah, I made a mixture during class today then compressed it into this crystal." Seth explained.

"So how'd it work?" Ruby asked.

"I blew up his team without getting hurt in the process." Seth stated.

"Well… I guess that's good." Ruby replied.

"Yeah, quick question, are you actually goanna go up to your bed at some point? I would to try to get some sleep." Seth said.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." She hurried up to her bed. She proceeded to lay down, her thoughts raced around for a little while. She looked down to the wolf fanus below. He always seemed to get to sleep so quickly. Ruby thought about him. Then something dawned on her, maybe there had been some truth to what had Pyrrha said. Ruby shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, it was ridiculous. How could she like Seth? The thought was so strange to her. She'd never dated, or for that matter even really saw a guy that way. Any guy that got near Ruby usually got sent flying across the room by Yang. She sighed, if she really did like Seth, Yang was going to be a problem.

Ren looked over to Seth as the wolf fanus sat down at luch. "So I heard you beat up CRDL."

"You heard that already? Damn information moves fast around here." Seth said.

"Yeah, apparently all of them aren't going to be in class for some time." Ren said.

"Yeah, Cardin won't even be walking for some time." Seth said.

"Why's that?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I broke his leg." Seth said.

"Yes! Ah he got what he deserved!" Nora yelled.

"Ren, is she actually insane?" Seth asked.

"Probably, but it's a reoccurring joke that she wants to break Cardin's legs." Ren said.

"Huh, well then, I guess I saved her the trouble." Seth said. As he finished he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him. He looked behind him and saw Velvet. "Hey."

"Hey Seth, thanks again for coming for me." The rabbit fanus said.

"No problem. It's my fault you got into that mess anyway. So stop thanking me already." Seth said. Velvet let go of him and smiled.

Ruby's mind stopped paying attention to what was going on after Velvet started hugging Seth. She just kept the picture in her mind. Seth and Velvet, that's all that went through her mind. She left the lunch room first and made her way to the bathroom. No one was there; she splashed some water on her face and looked in the mirror. With a sigh she said "I do like him, don't I?"

"Of course you do." Ruby turned to see Pyrrha standing there.

"I guess you were right." Ruby said.

"I guess I was, but for now we need to figure out how we're goanna get you and Seth together." The taller red head said.

"What can we do? There's nothing we can do. He doesn't even want to let me close to him. There is no way for me to be with Seth." Ruby said.

"You need something that can get you close to him. Something he doesn't know about you that he can relate to." Pyrrha said.

"Well how do I…" Ruby started then her eyes went wide. "That's it!"

"Well do you have a plan?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes I do. After I do this I still might not be close enough, but it's a start." Ruby said and walked out of the bathroom. She had preparations to make.

**Okay let's see here, Seth kicking ass, check, complicated amount of parings, check, Ruby admitting her feelings, check, Nora praising for Cardin's broken leg, check, foreshadowing what's goanna happen next chapter, and check. I did that whole fight seen then remembered Seth has a gun on his sword as well. Whatever, I still wish I was better at those fight scenes but I'll work with it. Nobody knows exactly how most of team CRDL fights, except the people who make the show of course, but I did the best I could. Hopefully I'll get better writing as keep going. I never feel like I'm good at this, well whatever, until next time.**

**P.S. To the guy who wanted Cardin to get his ass kicked, ask and you shall receive. **


	16. Chapter 16 Red Like Roses

Ruby rushed around her room. Okay she had what she'd think she needed, but could have forgotten something? No, she was just panicking a bit. Ruby looked to hear the door opening, it was Yang. _Well I better let her know,_ Ruby thought.

"Hey Yang." Ruby said with her cheerful smile.

"Hey sis." Her big sister replied. She looked around the room and asked "What's going on?"

"Well I have a plan on how to get close to Seth." Ruby stated.

"Oh really, How's that?" Yang asked.

"I'm goanna take him to mom's grave, today." Ruby said.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, if you leave today you can make it there, but not back before it gets dark." Yang said.

"We'll just camp out, what's the worst that could happen?" Spoke Ruby.

"No! You are not going out there with Seth, alone with Seth." Yang said.

"Yang, nothing is going to happen. You said you'd do whatever you could to help me see that he isn't alone." Ruby pointed out.

"That was before you were going to mom's grave with Seth. Who, may I remind you, isn't the nicest guy." Yang protested her sister going.

"Yang, I have to do this." Ruby insisted.

Yang sighed, "Fine, but if you get hurt, he's a dead man." Yang said and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Seth." The wolf fanus opened his eyes to see a smiling Ruby standing above him.

_Just like Holly's_, Seth thought. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Do you wanna go somewhere with me?" Ruby asked.

"Where?" Seth asked.

"It's a secret, but I promise it will be worth it." Ruby answered.

"You're just goanna drag me along anyway, so do I really have a choice?" Seth said.

"Nope, anyway we'll leave soon but we won't get back until tomorrow." Ruby replied.

"So I assume that means we're camping out." Set said.

"Yep, don't worry, I've already made sure Yang won't do anything to you when we get back." Ruby said.

"Good, I haven't worked out everything in how I'm goanna beat your sister." Seth said.

Ruby laughed a little. "Yeah, good luck with that. Beating Yang isn't easy."

"Well I'm not one to give up." Seth and stood up. "So when are we leaving?" He asked.

"I've gathered all the supplies in the room. So we can leave right away." Ruby answered.

"Well then I suggest we go." Seth said and started to make way for the dorm.

_Hopefully this works, _thought Ruby. _I wanna get close to him; I don't want him to shut me out. _

They got their camping gear and quickly made their way to the airship. While they got on, they were secretly watched from the distance by a cat fanus.

_Where are they going? Did Ruby actually fall for Seth? No, Seth knows I want to date Ruby. He wouldn't go for her. _Blake thought as she watched them get on.

* * *

The airship dropped them off in an area that was snowy. The pair quickly got on their way. It was rather cold out and Seth had no idea what the point of this was. All he knew was that Ruby had her heart set on taking him there. Ruby tried to start some small talk a few times, but with no luck. Seth wasn't talking. _That guy makes no sense. Sometimes he's helpful and talks to us, and then he's antisocial and a pain to deal with. Yet he's the guy I wanna be with, _Ruby thought.

"Do you actually know where we're going?" Seth asked they walked.

"Oh, so now you want to talk. Yes I know where we're going." Ruby answered.

"Why are we going there?" he asked.

"Red like roses..." Ruby answered.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I'll explain when we get there." Ruby said.

They kept walking in silence. Eventually they found themselves at a cliff, Seth looked but the only thing he could was a lone grave mark. "Sumer Rose, I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do" It read.

Seth looked to Ruby questioningly, for the first time Seth saw something he'd never seen from the girl, sadness. "My mother, she was huntress." Ruby said in response to who his look.

"Red like roses fills my dreams and takes me to the place she left." She looked to Seth. "To have her in my life was all I ever wanted. She swore that she'd come back home. I wasn't dreaming when they told me she was gone, I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong."

"Ruby I…" Seth felt awful. He'd always seen Ruby as innocent. He didn't think she'd been caused the same kind of pain he had, or any kind similar.

"All the joy I had known for all my life was stripped away the minute that she died." Ruby said. "Without her I'm a soul forever haunted. I know she didn't plan this, she tried to do what's right." She lowered her head in sadness. It hurt thinking about how her mother wasn't there anymore.

Ruby found herself surprised by a hand on her back. She looked to see a wolf fanus; he was bending down slightly to look her straight in the face. "Your mom wouldn't want to see you like this. What she did, she did because she loved and wanted to protect you."

"She just… she told me she'd see me when she made it back home." Ruby said. "She left me as I always feared she would."

"People will come, people will go. They never leave without a reason. All you can do is remember, each person you touch will remain with you. She hasn't really left you. She's still here, right inside your heart." Seth said.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Seth?" Ruby asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth questioned.

"It means that Seth is a mean wolf fanus that doesn't care about anyone, yet here you are caring about me." Ruby answered.

Seth looked away from the girl. "I can be caring. It just doesn't always end well when I care about someone." Seth took off the bag that he was forced to carry and unpacked a small tent, fit for two to lie in. "I'll set this up. If you want we can talk more once we get inside." He quickly got to work. His thoughts racing as he did. _Ruby's felt pain, the same kind of pain I have. Well maybe not exactly the same kind of pain but very similar. Now I feel like an ass._

Once they got in, Seth pulled out a little dust powered stove and got to work on dinner. Ruby watched the wolf fanus as he worked. _How's Yang goanna react when I tell her? How do I know Seth would even go out with me? Oh god, how much pain would Seth get if Yang found out he rejected me? The thought is almost scary._

"Ruby?" The words of the wolf fanus took her away from her thoughts. "Dinner's ready." Seth said calmly.

_Is he… okay? He seems out of it._ Ruby thought but crawled over near him. "Thanks." She said with her cheerful smile.

"No problem." He said. They each ate about half of the soup he prepared; Seth finished his quickly then watched Ruby. She seemed happy with the meal. He found it hard to suppress a smile as she happily ate.

"You're really good at this." She commented. She then recalled an entry from his journal.

* * *

Entry 14,

Holly decided it would be a good idea to teach me how to cook. Hopefully she doesn't read this but, you shouldn't try and teach something you're really bad at. She can't really cook, at all. It didn't take me long to do it better than her. She pouted about it a little, but she was happy that I seemed to enjoy it. I would only let her try it, because her opinion is the only one that matters. I have to say that maybe with sometime I could get really good at this. Well until next time.

* * *

"Though I guess my opinion doesn't really matter." Ruby said laughing a little.

"I really wish Alyssa hadn't given you that notebook." Seth said.

"Well I liked seeing a different side of you." Ruby said.

"Don't get used to it." Seth said.

"I think I can. I think under that entire "dark shield" you put up to make sure people don't get close to you, there is a person who cares about others." Ruby said.

Seth looked at her a little taken back. He remembered something Holly said before he'd been given the journal, _you're a good person at heart, this I know._ Seth sighed "And I think you're an annoying pest, one of us is right."

Ruby laughed a little and looked at him. _He may brush us off, but Seth's worth it. He's been hurt but I know under all this there is a guy worth knowing, a guy who cares._ Ruby laid on the ground and closed her eyes to get some sleep. "Good night Seth."

"Good night Ruby." Seth answered. He quickly found himself deep in thought the second she was asleep. _Ruby hides her in a very different way than I do. She wears a bright smile so no one has to feel the pain she has. Oh what was that old quote, "The loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do." I guess in some cases it's true. Not in mine, I'm damaged, but not wise. _He was brought away from his thoughts when he felt something by his side. He looked to see that Ruby had moved over and was now sleeping with her head slightly on his leg.

Seth took a deep breath and sighed "You can't even stop moving when you're asleep. Fine, rest, you deserve. After all the grief I've given you." he said. He proceeded to lie down on the ground and get some sleep. He quickly found himself in a familiar dream. Yet he couldn't have guessed what was going to change about it this time.

* * *

The blood rain burned his skin; he looked down at Holly's body. She was dead, he could do nothing to stop it. His tears kept rolling down his face and the voices came.

"It's your fault."

"She'd be alive if it wasn't for you."

"She should still be alive, you should be dead."

"Why are you alive if she's dead?"

"You did all you could." His head lifted up at that last one. Seth felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head around and looked at who it was. He couldn't make out the face. All he could see were these eyes that looked at him. They cared for him. The rain stopped, the voices stopped and Holly's body seamlessly disappeared.

Seth found himself in a weird room, though he recognized it. He couldn't think of how he recognized it. He just felt different here. He looked around to see the person who had placed their hand on his shoulder.

"I'm always here for you. Not matter what." She spoke sweetly. Her voice made him feel calm. He knew that her word were true.

* * *

Seth woke up a blinked away the darkness. His thoughts started racing, _that wasn't the blood rain nightmare. Except it was, but it was… who the hell was that? _He noticed Ruby had moved once again during the night. She was now completely next to him with her arm stretched across her chest.

Ruby opened her eyes awake and saw where she was. She quickly retracted her position and became red as her cloak. "SethI'msorrypleasedon'tbemadandyellatme" She quickly started rambling on.

"Ruby, calm down, it's okay." Seth said a little out of it.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked to get half get the conversation away from her sleeping position, half because of his tone.

"Yeah I'm fine. We should pack up and get going as soon as possible. I don't want your sister to get angry with me." Seth said still a little out of it.

"Seth, you know I get everything out of you eventually. You can just tell me now." Ruby said.

"Look, right now I've yet to figure it out. Let's just go. Why don't you let me pack up and you can go visit your mom's grave again before we leave. It's not an easy trip out here so I'm not sure how often you get to do this." He said being more considerate than Ruby expected.

"Okay, thanks Seth." Ruby said and quickly pulled on her shoes and made her way to her mom's grave. "Hey mom, I wish I could see you again. I know you didn't plan for it to end like that." She said to her mother's grave. She stood there in silence until she saw Seth walk out of the tent to put it in the bag. "Mom, what's love like? I guess I could ask Yang or Dad, but I don't think that conversation would end well. Would I really obsess over him this much if it wasn't love, I wish you were here to guide me through it. I've never known a guy like Seth Kaelin." She spoke at a whisper so Seth wouldn't hear her.

"Ruby, we're all packed up. Are you ready to go?" Seth said. _Damn it. I can't get that dream out of my head. Who was that girl? All I could tell were her eyes, they cared for me. I couldn't even make out their color. _Seth thought.

"Yep, I'm ready to go whenever you are." Ruby said with her bright smile. _Mom, do you think he's worth it? Of course you would say "Ruby, follow your heart. If he makes you happy, then be with him." Or at least that's what you told Yang when she had her first crush. Goodbye mom._ She thought as she made her way to leave.

They walked in mostly silence. The two of them side by side. Each of them deep within their own thoughts, Seth mainly thought about the dream, while Ruby kept wondering if bringing Seth out here had worked or not.

They were almost to the airship dock when they reached a clearing. Then almost as out of nowhere, Grimm crept out from the woods. Countless numbers, Seth and Ruby pulled out their weapons at the same time.

Beowolves, largely known the easiest to take on, one on one, but they were rarely alone. They hunted in packs. This time in seemed the pair was against a large pack, a huge pack, this was not going to be easy.

"Ruby, since you're the leader I assume you've got a plan." Seth said.

"We need to figure out if there's a leader. Their be stronger if there's a alpha. Find the alpha." Ruby said.

"So until then just slaughter them that I can do." He said. He pushed a button on Night Howler to open his dust crystal slot and inserted one. "Let's go!" He and his leader plunged into battle, not knowing what would end up happening at the end of it all.

They each started off by using the gun part of their weapons, Seth's doing significantly less damage but also firing faster. Each of them taking out quite a few, they were not charging the pair. Seth plunged into melee combat, as he felt more comfortable there. Slashing left and right, taking out as many wolves as he could. There didn't seem to be an end to them.

Ruby was taking out her fair share, if not more than Seth. The two kept taking out one after another. Neither one of them were really getting hit, Ruby was getting careless. One of the Grimm had snuck behind her and was about to claw her back right through, before it could happen she was pushed.

Seth was tackled by the Grimm that was goanna claw Ruby. He was sent across the clearing. The wolves seemed to converge on him. He couldn't get a free moment. He kept getting hit. "No!" he heard his leader yell.

Ruby went into action. She used her semblance to speed at the wolves faster than the eye could. She sliced beowolf, after beowolf, after beowolf. She took down each and every one.

She ran to Seth, he was bleeding, bad. "Come on Seth. The airship isn't too far. We're goanna get you help." Ruby lifted him off the ground and helped him move.

Seth couldn't think straight. His blood loss was making him sound weird. "Hey Ruby, know what I never noticed?"

"Seth, don't try to talk. We're goanna get you help." Ruby said.

"I never noticed that you're really pretty." Seth said in his slightly delusional state.

Ruby fought through the blush and kept walking, there it was, the airship. The pilot was making some routine checks before he was about to take off when he saw them.

He rushed over to them. "What happened?" He asked helping Ruby get Seth to the airship.

"It's my fault. We were fighting some beowolves, which would usually be fine. We go to BEACON, but I got careless. One of the beowolves was about to claw my back, but he pushed me out of the way. He got tackled and then they all ganged up on him." Ruby explained.

"Pretty little Ruby." Seth said in his delusional state.

"Get him on. We're making an express trip to the hospital."

"Seth, don't worry. We're goanna get you help." Ruby said getting him on the ship.

"I'm not worried, how could I be worried with such a pretty girl here with me?" he said.

Ruby sighed "How come you only say these things when you're dying?"

* * *

**Yay! Seth's dying! Wait I mean, boo, Seth's dying. On the bright side he called Ruby pretty. I've been messing around with this chapter in my head since right after the chapter where Jaune and Yang go together. So yeah, don't have much more to say, until next time. **

**P.S Apparently even if Ruby doesn't get hurt, Seth's a dead man.**


	17. Chapter 17 He Cares

"Ruby!" Yang yelled bursting into the hospital room, her boyfriend close behind her, followed by Blake and Weiss.

"Yang…" Ruby said slightly sad. She was sitting by Seth. He was asleep, alive but asleep. "He won't wake up. Why won't he wake up?" Ruby said.

"Ruby, what happened?" Yang asked and sat next to Ruby.

"I was carless. He pushed me out of the way so a beowolf wouldn't get me. He practically got mauled by a whole pack." Ruby explained.

"That degenerate… you could have escaped getting mauled. He's not as fast as you." Weiss said.

"Stop calling him that." Ruby said.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Stop calling him a degenerate! He put his life on the line for me! He cares! Don't you get that! He was there for me! He protected me!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby I…" Weiss started. "I'm sorry. After he wakes up I'll have a proper conversation with him."

"Weiss I'm sorry. It's just he…" Weiss put her hand on her partner's shoulder.

"It's okay Ruby. I shouldn't have said those things. I was never fair in giving him a chance. Once he wakes up I'll give him that chance."

"Damn it, Seth." Jaune said to himself. "You were strong; stronger than I could hope to be… how did this happen?"

_The entire time they were gone I was worried that something was going on between them, all that happened was Seth got hurt. He got hurt protecting Ruby._ Blake thought.

* * *

Seth found himself in a weird room; he could hear a melody that sounded familiar. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

"Hello there, my wolf." He heard a voice. So familiar, so sweet, so nostalgic. He turned around and saw her, her beautiful brown hair, she was wearing a white dress. "Been a while."

"Holly…" Seth said.

"Hey there, how you been?" She asked.

"Without you? Pretty crappy honestly." Seth replied. "Wait a second. How are you here? Did I die?" he asked.

"No, not yet anyway, she'd be really mad if you did." Holly replied

"Who would?" Seth asked.

"Why the new girl in your heart, oh what was her name, Ruby, yeah that's right." Holly answered.

"That's insane. You're the only girl I've only let in my heart. Unless you count Taylor, but that's beside the point, I didn't let Ruby in my heart." Seth said.

"You can't lie to me. I know you better than anyone. I know the **real** you. I know the guy under that defensive barrier you put up to keep people out." Holly said.

"I'm not lying. I haven't let Ruby in my heart." Seth protested.

"Seth let me ask you something, the dream you had before this one right here, do you really not know who that was? You're a smart guy, smarter than you give yourself credit for. You and I both know you know who it was." Holly said.

"I don't know who it was. I don't like what you're suggesting. I only have eyes for one girl. That's Holly Amity." Seth said.

"And it's sweet Seth, but I want you to be happy. Also you went against my dying wish. I said "Don't blame yourself" and what did you do? You spent the last few years blaming yourself." Holly said.

"It's hard not to feel guilt after that." Seth said.

"I know, I also know that you've been going with the wrong song when it comes to Ruby." Holly's sweet precious voice began singing. "Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark, for traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart."

"Holly…" Seth said.

She stopped singing and looked him in the eye "Seth I love you. I always will, and you may always love me, but you need to move on. Let Ruby in, she's just as good if not better for you." She stepped back. "Besides you know you can't say no to me."

"I have never have been able to. Why are so convinced I have a thing for Ruby?" Seth asked.

"Seth, in the real world you're currently in a hospital. You were nearly killed by beowolves. You wouldn't have gotten hit if you hadn't pushed Ruby out of the way." Holly explained.

"I…" the memories flooded back to him of what had just happened. He couldn't remember what happened after gotten mauled. "Why did I? That doesn't make sense." Seth said.

"When you care about someone, it doesn't have to. You just know that you will do whatever it takes to protect them." She smiled at Seth. He'd said those very same words to her once.

Seth sighed. "So what do you suggest I do? I'm kind of an ass if you haven't realized. It's not like I can just ask her out, besides her sister would beat the crap out of me if I even tried anything."

"First of all you're not an ass. Second of all, you're right. Just plain asking her out probably isn't goanna work, especially due to the fact that her sister is crazy." Holly said.

"Yang's just protective, I can appreciate that." Seth said. "How do you even know about Yang or Ruby, for that matter?"

"I know everything you know, my little wolf." Holly explained.

"So that means I can't just brush you off as being normal, crazy, Holly. Great that means you're probably right." Seth admitted.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." Holly said with her bright smile.

"And my subconscious, choose you because…" Seth waited for Holly to fill in the blank.

"Would you really have listened to anyone else?" Holly asked.

"I'm might have listened to my father." Seth pointed out.

"Yeah you might of, but I'm here so deal with it." Holly said.

"I miss you, Holly." Seth said.

"I know. I wish I didn't leave, but you know I didn't plan it that way." Holly said.

"I know. I just wish I could have protected you. I would have done anything to protect you." Seth said.

"I know that, but do me a favor, let her in, let Ruby in." Holly said.

Seth watched Holly as the world seemed to fade around him. "I guess I can try."

* * *

"Seth..." Ruby watched the wolf fanus as she slept. The others had gone to explain the situation to Ozpin. She was alone until she heard the door open. "Pyrrha?"

"Hello Ruby, your sister asked me to give you some company." The taller red head said.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. It's him we should be worried about." Ruby said. "He was hurt so bad. I dragged him to the airship. I got him on it. He- he said that I was pretty. He kept saying it in a delusional state, why can he only say that when he's dying?"

"Ruby, you understand why he did what did? He did it because he cared." Pyrrha said.

"But I could have gotten out of there. I might not have ended up in the hospital." Ruby said.

"But that wasn't a choice. He wasn't about to let you get hurt for his sake. He did because he cared." Pyrrha said.

"I guess. I just wish he hadn't." Ruby said.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat and leave him for a minute." The taller red head said.

"Alright." Ruby said. The pair of red heads left the room and let him sleep.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later when they were just finishing their meal when Seth woke up. He looked around the room and sighed. He pulled the IV out of his arm and quickly left the room. _Where is it? _His thoughts ran wild.

"Seth!" Ruby practically glomped the wolf fanus as she saw him in the hall. "Wait, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Where is it? Where is my sword? Where is the last thing I have from my father?" Seth voice was dark as always.

"Mr. Kaelin, you really should get back to bed." Seth turned to see a doctor, he wore glasses and had short brown hair.

"Not unless Night Howler is in the same room as me." Seth demanded.

"What? Do you mean the sword? It's insignificant." The doctor said.

"Look doc, if you want me I require two things in that room, one is the sword, two is the girl currently clinging to me. They are both in the room while you run these routine tests." Seth said.

_Me? He wants me there? I… has he let me in? Does Seth realize he's not alone? He really does care about me. _Ruby smiled at her thoughts and let go of Seth.

"Fine, you can have the sword and the girl, but the sword never touches your hand. Miss Rose, I believe you know where it is." Ruby nodded her head at his words.

"I'll go get it and be right back. Seth, I'm so glad you're okay." Ruby said with her bright smile.

"I'm sorry I made you worry about me." Seth said and turned off to walk back to his room.

_It's-it's not like him to say sorry. _Ruby thought as she walked to get his sword. "Ruby!" the small leader whipped her head around at the sound of her voice being called.

"Hey Yang." Ruby said at the sight of her sister.

"What are you doing down here? I thought for sure you'd be with Seth." Yang said.

"Ruby!" they turned to see Pyrrha. "You ran down the hall after we ate I couldn't catch up. Now the doctor won't let me in Seth's room."

"Yeah, well the good news is that Seth woke up. The bad news is that Seth tried to run the second he woke up. He was looking for his sword, which I'm going to go get. Usually the doctor won't let him have people in there during the test, but Seth said he'd only do them if he had his sword and… me in the room." Ruby explained with a slight blush as she thought of how Seth wanted her with him.

Pyrrha gave Ruby a slight smile; Yang on the other hand was confused. "Wait, why only you?" her sister said.

"Um, I don't know. He didn't really say. I guess he might have realized someone's there for him and wanted to test how far it'd go, maybe." Ruby said sounding unsure.

"I wouldn't worry about it. He's just goanna be doing some test. Ruby will be fine." Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha let me deal with my sister." Yang said. "Ruby, I'm not just goanna let you stay there alone with him. It was one thing when you were trying to get him to let you close to him, it's another…" The blonde was interrupted by an outburst from her sister.

"And he's let me close! Don't you see Yang? He protected me when I made a false move, he wants me there. He's let me close, who am I to betray what he's done." Ruby said. Never had she truly gotten this angry with her sister. She kept her seething rage down, but Seth had let her in. She was going to be there now that he'd asked.

"Fine!" Yang yelled and stormed off.

"She doesn't seem happy about your choice." Pyrrha commented.

"She just needs sometime to cool down, I know my sister. She won't stay mad at me for long. I have to go pick up Seth's sword, last thing he from his father and all that. I'll meet up with you later. " Ruby said.

"Sure, and we can talk all about you and Seth, most importantly, how we're goanna get you two together." Pyrrha said with her smile.

"Well I… he's just let me in. I wouldn't go as far as to say anything's goanna happen." Ruby said blushing.

"Of course, not yet anyway, just wait." Pyrrha said.

"I hate you." Ruby said calming her blush.

"You should go get his weapon. You don't want to keep him waiting." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, see you soon." Ruby said. She gave her friend a wave and walked off.

"Hey, I got it." Ruby said holding up the folded Night Howler.

"Thank Monty Oum." Seth said in relief.

"You were nearly killed, how'd you even have the strength to go look for it?" Ruby asked pulling up a chair beside him.

"I've got to admit I'm feely pretty crappy, but the sword means too much to me. If I didn't know exactly where it was I would flip out. It's the only thing I've got of my father." Seth explained. "I didn't even get to be like him…"

"I'm sure that's not true." Ruby said.

"It kind of is though. I was never really close to my mother, I loved her don't get me wrong, but my father I was close to. He was always supportive about what I wanted to do. He never tried to put me on a certain path. He let me be who I was. He was a kind hearted man, always treating people the best way he could. He was smart, kind, and most of all, caring. I can't hope to be anything like my father." Seth said.

Ruby remembered Alyssa's words _"Don't ever think Seth doesn't care. I know how he may act but that's not who he is. If my sister could have used one word to describe him, she would have said caring._ "Lair."

"What?" Seth questioned the girl's word.

"Even if you aren't smart or kind…" She started.

"Gee thanks, this is going so well." Seth interrupted.

"Let me finish, you are caring." Ruby finished.

"When have I ever cared, about any of you?" The wolf fanus asked.

"Let me list two times in recent history, when you went to save Velvet, and when you pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't get hurt." The small leader answered.

"Well that's because… I did that because… shut up." Seth replied.

Ruby giggled at him. This wasn't like conversations they've had before. Before if had either been Seth explaining why he doesn't let people get close to him, or him brushing her off and trying to get away. Neither of those things was happening. "Ooh and when we were at my mom's grave and you comforted me that was caring."

"Okay, I get it. I can be caring every once in a while. Just don't get too used to it." Seth said.

"Oh I think I can." Ruby said with a smile. They both turned their heads at the sound of the door opening. The doctor had come to run test.

"Hello Ms. Rose, due to the fact that he won't corporate unless you are here, I won't ask you to leave. I do, however, ask that you don't get in my way." The doctor said in a calm yet demanding tone.

"Don't worry. I won't be a bother." Ruby said to the doctor.

"Now who's the lair?" Seth said to tease her.

The doctor rolled his eyes at them. "Teenage couples, I'll never understand you."

Ruby went red while Seth turned his head away. "We're-we're not a couple." The wolf fanus said. Ruby looked at him when she noticed the slight stutter. "What?" Set asked.

"Nothing." Ruby quickly answered. _What was with the stutter? I'm sure it was nothing. _She thought. She watched in silence as the doctor ran his test. Nothing too serious, his main problem was blood loss. He'd have to sit out of fights for a while his injuries got healed up, but he was going to be fine. Ruby sighed in relief at this news.

"See, no need to worry. Besides I heal fast." Seth said to the girl.

"I still can't believe you did that for me. You got really hurt because I wasn't careful." Ruby said.

"Hey, it's fine. I'll come out of this fine. As far as I see it all went fine." Seth said.

"As far as I see, I got you hurt." Ruby said.

Seth shrugged his shoulders and said "Worth it."

"Worth it?" Ruby questioned his words.

"Yeah, you didn't get hurt and I'll make a full recovery, worth it." The wolf fanus said.

Ruby smiled at Seth, "So does this mean we're actually friends now?"

Seth rolled his eyes and said "I guess you're just goanna have to wait and figure it out yourself."

"That's not fair!" Ruby complained.  
"Too bad, I'm not goanna give you the satisfaction of hearing me call you a friend." Seth said, while his thoughts went. _But maybe one day I'll give you the satisfaction of hearing me call you my girlfriend._

Unknown to the pair, there we're two people watching from right outside the room, Ren and Pyrrha. "So I guess I was right." The green clad boy said.

"About what?" Pyrrha questioned her teammate's words.

"I've had my suspicions that Seth cared more for Ruby more than he cared to admit." The magenta eyed man said.

"Are you saying…" Pyrrha started with a smile.

"Yes, I am. Seth wants to be with Ruby. I think he just came to terms with it himself." Ren said.

"Well then it's our job to get those together. Ruby wants to be with Seth as well." Pyrrha said.

"Then I guess we have to figure out how to get this to happen." Ren said.

* * *

**Ren and Pyrrha, apparently they're matchmakers. Who knew? In all seriousness who better to make Seth realize he wants Ruby than Holly? I've had the whole dream Holly scene in my head for a long time. How will getting them together go? How will Blake react when she finds out about Ruby's feelings? How will Yang react? All of these will be answered in a later chapter, until next time. **


	18. Chapter 18 A Day in Bed

Seth was currently lying on Ruby's bed, which she had graciously donated while he was allowed to stay out of classes to heal. He tossed and turned. He was sore, all over. Getting mauled by a pack of beowolves doesn't leave you feeling good. He continued writing in a note book. It wasn't like the notebook he wrote in when he was with Holly. He never wrote about in his notebook, but Seth wrote stories. Holly loved his stories. When Seth was young he dreamed of becoming a hunter and writing about his exploits in books. That was a different time, before Kadyn had come into his life. He still wrote stories, but he never dreamed of becoming an actual author.

"Hey wolfy, how are you feeling?" Yang called as she entered the room to check on him.

"Don't call me wolfy." Seth answered. "A little sore, kind of made that Ruby won't let me do anything."

"Well that can't be helped. She'd have both our heads if she found out you left the room on my watch." Yang said. "What do we have here?" The blonde pulled his notebook out of his hand.

"Give me that!" Seth called.

"Just let me see." Yang said. She read over for a little bit. "So, little wolfy is a writer. I guess Ruby was right when she said there's more to you than meets the eye."

"Give me that. Now." Seth demanded.

"Oh what can you do about it?" Yang teased the wolf fanus. The thought of getting out of bed to take it from her occurred to Seth. Then he thought of the upset Ruby that he would have to deal with.

"I hate you." Seth huffed and stared at the sheet Ruby kept above her bed. _I should wait to ask Yang about dating Ruby until I'm fully healed. I can only imagine the pain I'm goanna get for it, but I'm not goanna walk away. Unlike the other guys who tried to ask out Ruby, I'm serious. _Seth thought as he stared.

"Here you go wolfy." Yang said throwing the notebook at him. "I've got things to do. Ruby should be by soon."

"Tell Jaune, that if I find out he's been slacking on his training while I've been laid up in bed, he's a dead man." Seth said as she made her way to the door.

"Alright, but you're not allowed to kill my boyfriend. If you do, I'll kill you. Then bring you back to life, so I can kill you again." Yang said. She made her way out of the room, leaving the wolf alone once again.

_What am I goanna do? I have quite a few problems when it comes to dating Ruby, or for that matter even asking her out. My first problem is Yang, she'll probably beat me into the ground. My second problem is Blake, I __**know**__ she likes Ruby. Which means as of this moment we're rivals, I'll win though. There's goanna be problems later if Blake doesn't give up. I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something. It's probably nothing, but I can't be too sure._ Seth's thoughts ran through his head.

Seth turned his head at the sound of door opening. "You're… not who I was expecting."

"This is my room too. I'm still a member of this team. I can come and go as a please." The white haired heiress replied.

"Something wrong princess? I didn't hear you say "degenerate"." Seth said in an attempt to get a rise out of Weiss.

"Ruby… she asked me to stop calling you that. She is my teammate, partner, and leader. I'll try to be nicer. I also agreed to have a proper conversation with you." Weiss said.

She took a deep breath and continued. "Look Seth, you were very rude, obnoxious, and over you just seemed like some street scum who wasn't worth the trouble."

"Is this going somewhere?" Seth asked.

"Yes, let me finish. Ruby saw something different in you. She's always seen the best in people. She saw more in me when people just thought I was a loss cause. I guess we have that in common." Weiss said.

"So the princess admits having something in common with the scoundrel. Maybe the end of the world is upon us." Seth said with a slight laugh.

"Shut it. I didn't understand what Ruby saw in you. I didn't hate you; I just didn't understand why she was so heart set on getting close to you. Then you risked your life for her. I see that you care. I see that you actually have a heart that cares about others. You keep people out so they won't get hurt. What I don't get is why, not why as in why do you shut people out. Why as in, why did you risk your life for Ruby?" Weiss spoke.

Seth sighed and turned away from her. "I myself don't understand why I did it. All I know is what I heard in a dream, when you care about someone it doesn't have to make sense."

"When you care about someone, so you care about Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"More than you could understand princess." Seth said.

"Wait a second, do you…" Weiss covered her mouth. "Do you have feelings for Ruby?"

"I'm neither confirming nor denying that. Don't mention this part of the conversation to them. I still need to figure out what I'm too do about this." Seth said.

"You've… trusted me with this." Weiss said.

"Yeah I have. I may give you grief, but don't think for a second that I hate you. Actually in the beginning you were the one I could stand the most. You didn't pester me about my past, you don't make jokes about me being a canine, and you just left me alone. I may not talk to you, but don't take it personally. I just wanted some peace and quiet." Seth responded.

"I guess you could say that it's kind of funny, you wanted some quiet, now you want to be with a nuisance that won't be quiet." Weiss commented.

"No, you're thinking of Nora. Besides, I'm still not saying I have a thing for Ruby." Seth said.

"You also aren't denying it. So I'm allowed to think whatever I want." Weiss said.

"Yeah I guess. Think what you will princess." Seth said.

"Will you stop calling me princess?" Weiss asked.

"I could, but then I'd have to spend time coming up with another nickname. It will also probably be a lot worse." Seth answered.

"Never mind, princess is fine." Weiss said. "Well I should go; Ruby just went to pick up your assignments." The white haired girl said.

"So she should be here soon." Seth said.

"Don't do anything drastic. Hurt her, and Yang will be the least of your problems." Her cold glare met his eyes right before she left.

_Okay so now Weiss knows, or she assumes. Hopefully she keeps her mouth shut. I've got so many problems. Okay I'm goanna have deal with Yang first. I'll have to ask permission to ask Ruby out. The amount of pain I'm going to be in._ Seth's thoughts ran wild. Thinking of every possible solution to get out if this with the least amount of pain possible, "If you're thinking you can do it without getting in too much pain, you're going about it the wrong way."

Seth turned his head around to see a pair. "Ren and Pyrrha, to what do I owe the visit. Okay Ren I could expect, you and I get along, Pyrrha though. Not quite what I was expecting."

"Seth, we're here to talk about Ruby." Pyrrha said.

"What about Ruby?" Seth asked. His dark glare locked on the pair.

"What are you goanna do about her?" Ren asked.

"Ren, what are you getting at?" Seth asked.

"We're getting at your feelings for Ruby." Pyrrha stated.

"How about you two go away? I've got too much to think about right now anyway." Seth said turning his head away from the pair.

"Seth, while neither of us has any proof you have feelings for Ruby," Ren started. _Then why are you suggesting I do? I mean I do, but that's beside the point. _Seth thought. "You've been acting differently. You're actions changed. You let Ruby in, and I don't think you're just happy being friends." The green clad boy finished.

"Is there a point to this, or are you just goanna ramble on?" Seth asked.

"Seth, we wanna help you. After what you've been though, you deserve a girl like Ruby." Pyrrha said.

_Do I? That's what scares me the most about all this. Do I deserve Ruby? Honestly I don't. I've done nothing, except be a jerk. She deserves better than me. How can I begin to think I'm worth it? Seth thought_

"Let me ask you this, what did you mean that I was going about it the wrong way?" Seth asked.

"So you do like Ruby." Ren stated.

"I'm not saying that, you are. Now answer the question." Seth said.

"Okay, we mean you can't get out of this without pain. There is no getting around Yang, and there is no way Yang won't be violent against you." Pyrrha explained.

_Well I could have told you that._ Seth thought. "Is there a point to this?"

"Yes, if you want Ruby you need to show Yang you're serious. You need to show her that you're different from the other guys." Pyrrha said.

_I know that, but how? Wait, yeah that might just work. _Seth looked to the pair. "Stay out of my business. I know what I'm doing." He said.

"Do you? If you do then our work here is done. Come on Ren." The red head said as the pair left.

_I always know what I'm doing. It's just not always a good idea. God my plan is a terrible idea, but if it works it'll all be worth it. Why is everything so complicated these days? I wanna say I preferred it when I was alone on the streets, but that'd be lie. As much as I hate to admit, it's not bad here. _Seth thought. His eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

"So professor Ozpin, why did you wanna meet me?" Ruby asked the silver haired man.

"I wanted to ask you about your progress with Seth, though I assume that you've gotten his trust since he risked his life for you." The headmaster replied.

"Yep, he's told me practically all about his past, well maybe not the in-between things. He's told me about how he became who he is." Ruby explained

"Do enlighten me." Ozpin replied. Ruby went on to explain it all. All the pain he'd suffered. He the tragedy he'd gone through. Ozpin sat and listened. Occasionally asking questions, asking questions, he was surprised to hear about a killer who was never caught.

"I'm going to dig up any information I can on this "Kadyn the Reaper". If he really had elected officials wrapped around his finger, then the school acting against him will be difficult. Though if one man somehow got this information, or even one man and one woman, and they acted of their own free will, they could exactly do anything to stop them." Ozpin said.

"Thank you professor, if you could dig up anything to help, at all, I'd appreciate it." Ruby replied.

"Of course, and Ruby, I'm no longer asking you to get close to him." The silver haired man said.

"You know, I completely forgot you'd even asked to get close to him." Ruby said with a smile. "I just wanted to be close to Seth, and I wanna stay close to him."

"Of course you do. I wouldn't expect any less of BEACON's youngest leader. One last thing, I wish you luck." He said with a smile.

"With what?" Ruby asked.

"Oh nothing, you could say, just what I can see with my eyes." Ozpin said. "I wouldn't keep him waiting too long."

"Well then I should get going. Goodbye professor." Ruby said with a wave as she left.

_What did he mean? He said "I wish you luck." Does he know? Do I wear it on my sleeve? Is it that obvious? Does Seth already know? Does Yang already know? This is so confusing. What am I goanna do? I hope it doesn't get too complicated. One thing bother's me though, why did Seth want me in the room with him? Was it just because he was trying to give the doctor problems? I can imagine him doing that. Of course it could be something else, but what? _Ruby thought as went through the halls.

She opened the door to her room and went over to her bed. She expected Seth to be there, she didn't expect him to be asleep. She looked at the wolf fanus as he slept. The pain she was used to seeing on face was gone. He looked peaceful. Ruby smiled at him. She moved his midnight black hair away from his eyes. _He looks so peaceful. Oh god, this is really creepy. I better wake him and not mention this. Ever._

"Seth, come on wake up." Ruby said and shook him a little.

Seth opened his eyes to see the girls face. _Now this is sight I could get used to waking up to. Damn that thought was kind of creepy. _"Hey Ruby, what took you so long?" Seth said.

"I had to grab some stuff for you. Also professor Ozpin wanted to talk to me." Ruby answered.

"About anything important?" Seth asked.

"He wanted to know what I'd found out about you. At first he did ask me to do it, though I kind of forgot he asked. By the end I just wanted to get close to you for… other reasons. He said that he'd dig for some information on Kadyn; he himself can't have the school go after him because Kadyn has important people wrapped around his finger. Though if one man got the information he found and went after him, that wouldn't be a problem." Ruby explained.

"Thank you, that actually means a lot to me." Seth said to the girl. _I hope she doesn't get caught up in this. I'd hate myself if she got hurt because of him. I know Ruby could probably defend herself easier than I could, but I don't want to see her get hurt because of this. _Seth thought a he looked at the girl.

"No problem." Ruby said. _He realizes he isn't alone. I hope he doesn't get too wrapped up in his revenge. I don't want him to get hurt. I don't wanna lose him. Not that I really have him, but I don't want him to leave. _The girl thought. "Do you want some help with your assignments?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, and when it's done I want you to tell me a little bit about your past. Any story you want." Seth said.

"Deal." She responded with a smile.

**Well this was thing. I know this chapter was kind of filler, but something's did get done. I do wanna clear a few things up. I was reading my reviews, which I do read all of them, and I saw one that said Seth was finally starting to care. This isn't the exact case however, Seth had always cared. "But he doesn't…" Shut up reader. Each of the character's I've written is based around something. Kyle, you know Seth's father, who was the first character I ever wrote, was based around imagination. Holly, was based around kindness, Alyssa, was based around honesty, which will come into play later. Seth, he was based around caring. You need to understand that he stays away from people because he blames himself if they get hurt. He cares, so he distances himself. This is a fact of who he is. Anyway, until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19 Red Wolf

Ruby sighed as she looked at Seth from a distance. _What am I goanna do? Pyrrha said that I just needed to wait for now. Why do I have to wait? What's going on? _She walked away and continued to think.

* * *

Seth looked at the clouds. _Am I really goanna do this? Not too long ago, I wanted nothing to do with this girl. Now I'm about to go get beat down for the purpose of dating her. Am I really goanna do this? Oh who am I kidding, of course I am. Today's the day, I'm goanna do this. I better go find Yang._

The wolf fanus walked off from where he was. His sniffed the air, _Perfume with a subtle hint of something burning. That way! _Seth thought and went in the direction of Yang's sent, getting distracted for just a second by his recent favorite scent, roses.

He followed, not slowing down for a second. It was after classes so most people were in the court yard or not at the school. They were goanna want to clear out soon, but Seth wasn't goanna let them know that. All he cared about at the moment was finding Yang.

"Yang." Seth simply called as he found the blonde. She was with her boyfriend at the moment. Seth didn't care one bit. For all he cared Jaune could know, all Seth cared about was getting Yang's permission.

"Hey wolfy, what's with the serious look?" She asked.

"I wanna ask you something." He said.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I want your permission to date your sister." He said. On cue Yang activated her weapon.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you right." She said.

"Yes you did. I wanna date your sister." Yang's fist crashed into the wolf's fanus's chest at his words.

"I'm sorry! What was that?" Seth stood up and looked her right in the eye.

"I wanna date your sister, I wanna date Ruby." Seth said. Yang's fist crashed against Seth's face. Sending him flying back and down to the ground, Seth stood up once again and said. "That all you got? I'm not walking away, Yang." He said. Yang's fist crashed into his gut. Once again he was sent backwards.

"What makes you think you deserve my sister?!" Yang shouted. She ran at Seth and delivered an uppercut to his chin. Sending him into the air, he hit the ground hard. He stood once again.

"Seth!" Ruby ran at the sight of Seth being pummeled by his sister.

"Ruby, get back." Seth said. He turned to Ruby and delivered a smile. "If this works it'll all be worth it. Trust me, I'll be fine."

"But Seth…" Ruby pleaded.

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll meet you after I'm done here. Also take this." He said and placed the folded up Night Howler on the ground.

"Night Howler… okay, you better meet me." Ruby said as she walked away.

"I'm all yours Yang." Seth said as he looked at the brawler. He felt Yang's punch send him through the tree. He spit out blood onto the ground and stood once again.

"Why aren't you even attempting to defend yourself? Or at least trying to run?" Yang asked.

"What would that prove? I'm not goanna fight you and I'm not goanna run. I'm not goanna run away like the others. Unlike the other guys that tried to ask out Ruby. I. AM. SERIOUS." Seth said.

"What makes you think you deserve her?! You caused her some much grief and now you want to date her! It's not that simple." Yang shouted.

"I don't care." Seth said. Yang's fist once again slammed into his face.

"YOU DON'T CARE! HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE?" Yang shouted.

"I don't care about what I've done. I don't care about how I used to treat her. All I care about is one thing, is being with your sister." Yang was taken aback by his words. "I've gone through my life not letting people in, because when I did they tended to get hurt. That's why I wasn't letting people in for so long, yet through all my attempts not to let people in, someone still got in. Ruby, she got through to me. She kept trying where others would have given up. The only thing I care about is being with Ruby." Seth said.

He felt Yang's fist slam into his gut. "What can you give her?" She asked in a much calmer tone than she'd been using earlier.

"Everything I have.

Yang grabbed Seth's shirt and lifted him into the air. "You hurt her, I kill you. You cheat on her, I kill you. Most importantly, you do anything inappropriate to her, I will rip your balls off and shove the down your throat."

"Deal, like I said all I care about is being with her." Seth said.

"Don't keep her waiting. I might have to kill you if you do." Yang said and let him go.

"Got it, thanks for your permission." Seth said.

"Yeah, yeah, just remember that I will kill you if you do anything I don't like." Yang threatened. She turned around to see her boyfriend cowering behind a tree. "Come on, I'm done beating him into a pulp." Yang turned her head ever so slightly and said "For now anyway."

_I actually came out of that a lot better than I thought I would. I thought for sure, wait no, yep she broke my nose, maybe a cracked rib. Come on aura, hurry it up. I know I don't have the largest aura but I do need you to work fast. Now just one sniff, ah, roses, honestly I don't think there is a better scent. Now I only have one more goal in my way, actually asking her out._

"Seth? Why do you look so beat up?" Seth turned to see Blake.

"I was just talking to Yang." Seth explained. _Blake… I'm sorry, but I'm doing this._

"What, did you overdo it in Jaune's training?" Blake asked.

"Not quite. Blake, you need to understand I did this for me. Not to hurt you." Seth said.

"What are you talking about?" Blake questioned.

"I'm talking about Ruby. I just came from getting Yang's permission to ask her out." Seth said. Anger filled Blake's eyes.

"What? No, no! Tell me she didn't give you permission!" Blake yelled.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I'm currently on my way to ask Ruby out." Seth answered calmly.

"How could you do this? You knew how I felt about Ruby!" Blake shouted.

"Yes I did. I also know that you'd have to kill me before I'd change my mind. I'm not walking away. I'm going to ask her out. Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet her." Seth said and then walked away.

_I helped Ruby get close to him, and he does this! He better hope Ruby says she no. Otherwise his life is goanna be a living hell. _Blake thought as she watched him walk away.

* * *

_I can't help but worrying. Seth was getting beat up by Yang, what was it about? I hope he's okay. He wasn't fighting or running away. He was just letting her beat him up. He even gave me Night Howler. Why he doing that? He smiled at me. Did I imagine it? I guess I could've. What did he mean it would all be worth it? What could possibly be worth taking a beating from Yang?_

"Ruby." Ruby turned around to see the wolf fanus. He had blood on his clothes and looked like he had been through hell, but he was there.

"Seth! You're okay." She nearly glomped the boy as she saw him.

"Ow, ow." Seth said in pain.

"Sorry." Ruby said and let go. "Why were you getting attacked by Yang?" Ruby asked.

"That's quite a story, are you sure you wanna listen?" Seth asked.

"Of course, I always wanna listen to your stories." Ruby said with a smile.

"It started after you told me about your mother. I had this dream it was like one of my nightmares, the blood rain one. It was different this time, someone told me I did all I could. I looked to see a hand on my shoulder; I didn't know whose it was. All I knew was that I felt safe with her."

"Could it have been a member of Holly's family, you said they didn't blame you." Ruby asked.

"Hold on and let me explain. Fast forward to right after I got hurt by the beowolves, I was in another dream. I heard a familiar tune and saw Holly. She made me realize a few things. One was that I knew who was in my dream." Seth said.

"Who was it?" Ruby asked. He poked her in the forehead in response. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"It was you. You were the one who put a hand on my shoulder. You were the one who I knew always be there." Seth answered.

Ruby blushed slightly and replied "Well of course I will, but what does this have to do with you getting beat up by Yang?"

"I'm getting there. She made me realize something else; I let someone else in my heart. Not only that, but I let someone take a place she held. She was pushing me to do something about it. She wanted me to be happy. She didn't want me to just sit around and do nothing about it." Seth said.

"Well you should, you deserve to be happy Seth." Ruby replied a little sad.

"Well to do that I had to ask Yang for permission." Seth said. _Why would you have ask for Yang's permission? _Ruby wondered. Seth looked Ruby in the eye and said "Now all I have to do is ask her out, but I can't help thinking she'll say no."

"Seth, any girl who rejects you doesn't know a thing. You're a great guy who deserves a great girl." Ruby said.

"You're right. I'm only after the best girl. I'm only after the girl that didn't give up on me. The only girl who kept trying again and again, when others would have just given up, so I guess I'll just ask." Seth smiled at the girl. "Ruby Rose, would you like to go out with me?" _Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes._

"Seth I… I… of course! Of course I will!" Ruby shouted and glomped him. _He asked me out! He asked me out! This is the best! _

_She said yes… someone pinch me. _Seth thought as he held the girl close to him. The pair felt that in that moment nothing could go wrong. The Seth's ears picked something else.

Seth heard a slap of hands in the bushes. "Wait a second." He took the girl off him and walked towards the bushes. Pulling them apart he was now staring down at Pyrrha and Ren.

"She dragged me here." Ren said pointing to her. Seth glared at the pair.

"I ship it." Pyrrha said raising her hand.

"Leave, go away, go anywhere, just don't be here." Seth said. The pair left the bushes and Seth watched them walk away. He turned back to Ruby and smiled. He walked up to the girl and held her close. In that moment he didn't care about his broken past, he didn't care about revenge, all he cared was about the girl in his arms.

**Those of you that wanted this to happen I assume all you're saying is "WHERE'S THE KISS!" Well calm yourself. It'll come eventually. The original plan wasn't for Seth to end up with Ruby, but this worked well. Well until next time.**


	20. Chapter 20 Getting Ready

"Come on Ruby, let's go!" Yang was dragging her little sister through town, followed by Weiss Pyrrha, and Ren.

"Why are we doing this again?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not letting my baby sister go on her first date without a dress. I called Blakey too, but she said she was busy." Yang replied.

"Honestly I'd be more concerned about your boyfriend." Pyrrha said to Ruby.

"Why?" Ruby asked. "I'd be more concerned about Jaune and Ren. Seth isn't exactly easy to deal with."

"I'm sure Ren's capable. He's able to deal with Nora." The taller red head replied.

"Yeah, Ren can totally handle it. I'm not too sure about Jaune, and by himself Ren might have some trouble, but I'm sure they'll be fine." Nora said.

"Besides, you have to deal with the brute putting you in the correct dress." Weiss commented.

"Ah come on Weiss, I'm not goanna be that bad." She pulled Ruby in close. "I just want my baby sister's date to go well." _I swear if Seth does anything wrong he's dead. _She thought while saying that.

"Thanks Yang." Ruby said smiling up at her sister. _I hope this goes okay. Everyone was pushing this date to happen, except Blake. She's been distant since Seth asked me out. I wonder if something happened. I can ask her about after my date. Oh god, that just hit me. I'm going on a date. WITH SETH. _Ruby's face went slightly red as her thoughts hit her.

"Are you guys sure we can find the right dress?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry sis. We've got this covered. We aren't goanna rest until we find you the right dress." Yang replied.

"Don't go overboard Yang. We will find the correct dress, but you may not control this entire trip." Weiss answered.

"I'm not goanna control the entire trip." Yang waved of Weiss's words like they were nothing.

"Anyway, let's start. We can't very well get the perfect dress for this without shopping." Pyrrha said.

* * *

"Now let's see here. How many ties do you own?" Seth asked while looking through Ren's closet.

"I picked up quite a few over the years. It helps when Jaune needs to borrow one." Ren explained. He turned to Jaune and continued. "It helps when since he doesn't always return them."

"Hey! I've returned the one's I've borrowed. It just doesn't always happen right away." The knight admitted.

"Or at all, I had to go through your things to get a few back." Ren said.

"Well… isn't that beside the point at the moment?" Jaune argued.

"Please we have like four hours." Seth said and took a seat.

"In which Yang assumes I can make it so you can actually treat her sister right." Ren said. He was surprised to hear Seth's laughter. "What's so funny?"

"The only current problem is my over grown hair. Seriously I wish it wasn't this long." Seth said.

"Hey, it isn't any longer than ours." Jaune pointed out.

"Yeah, well I don't like it. Come on men, well man and Jaune," Seth started.

"Hey!"

"Trust me, I know how to treat a girl on a date. The only thing I need is a haircut." Seth said. "And it's your job to make sure they don't find us. Come on, to town." Seth finished.

* * *

"How about this one?" Ruby asked walking out wearing an extremely pretty dress.

"No, it's too short." Yang said showing her more protective side.

"Yang, it's longer than her combat clothes." Pyrrha pointed out.

"That's different." Yang said sternly.

"How is this different?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, Yang's just being protective. She doesn't want Ruby to make a mistake and then end up with like ten little wolf children. Ooh they would be sooo cute!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, please you're not helping." Pyrrha said. Ruby had gone red at Nora's words and Yang got angry.

"Okay, calm down. Ruby would you please try on another dress." Weiss said.

"Fine." _This is taking forever, I've tried on hundred different dresses. As much as I love Yang, I'M GOING TO KILL HER IF I DON'T GET A DRESS! This is so difficult with her here. I just wanna get this over with and get to my date. _Ruby thought as she went back into the dressing room.

While Ruby was trying on another dress, Pyrrha found herself looking for more. She sorted through a variety, until she found one that she thought was perfect. _Wait a second… this is great! How could we not have found this on earlier! Yikes, maybe that's why. _"Weiss, could you come here?" Pyrrha called.

"Anything to get away from the brute and the psychopath for a moment, what do you need?" The white haired heiress replied.

"I found this." Pyrrha said.

"Wow, this looks perfect." Weiss said.

"Only problem is…" Pyrrha started and showed Weiss the price tag. "It's a little out of Ruby's price range."

"I've got it covered. I assumed I end up paying anyway. Besides, I want Ruby to have a great first date." Weiss said. Pyrrha smiled at the heiress. "If you tell her it's because I care, your life will quickly become very miserable. More than you could possibly imagine."

"Sure Weiss." Pyrrha said and picked up the dress and walked over to the changing room. "Ruby, try this one on."

"Okay." Ruby said and took the dress. She quickly pulled it on. "Oh my god." Ruby said. She quickly made her way out of the dressing room. "How do I look?"

"Amazing!" Pyrrha answered.

"Beautiful." Spoke Nora.

"Adequate." Weiss said with smile.

Ruby waited on her sister's word. She watched Yang until the blonde eventually said. "He'd be crazy if he didn't think you look beautiful in this dress. Okay, how much does it cost?"

"Don't worry. I've got it covered." Weiss spoke up before Ruby could look at the price tag.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Positive." Weiss stated. Ruby hugged the heiress. "What are you doing, you dolt?!" The white haired heiress asked.

"Thank you Weiss. You really are a good friend." Ruby said.

"Just get into your normal clothes so the dress doesn't get damaged on the way back to the dorm." Weiss ordered.

"Kay." Ruby said cheerfully and went back into the dressing room. She emerged a minutes later in her normal clothes. "Well let's go." She said leading the girls out of the store.

* * *

"Okay girls, ten minutes until Ruby needs to be out that door." Yang pointed.

"We know, don't worry Yang. We're almost done." Pyrrha called.

"She better be. My sister is not allowed to be late, especially if wolf boy is on time." Yang replied.

"Yang, don't give him a hard time. He got enough of that just to be able to ask me out." Ruby said standing up. Her hair was combed out straight unlike normal. She was wearing a silver rose hair clip in her hair. Her dress was long; it was black with a large red rose on the side of it.

"You look great sis, and I'll try not to. Just be careful." Yang replied.

"Yeah, because if you're not careful you could en-mfhfmf" Nora started until her mouth was covered by Pyrrha.

* * *

"Only I could pull off looking formal and at the same time badass." Seth said tightening putting on his tie.

"I can't believe it, you past my test that Jaune still fails without any of my instruction." Ren spoke in disbelief.

"Better believe it Pinky. I know what I'm doing. I may not know how to treat most people, but my girlfriends another story. She deserves the best." Seth replied.

"You seem really serious about this." Jaune said.

Seth sighed. "She honestly deserves better than me. I gave her so much grief, so much trouble. All I did was try to push her away. Somehow, despite my attempts to keep her out, she found her way into my heart. I'm not goanna mess this up. Not when she's giving me the chance to make up for all I've done." The wolf fanus almost jumped at a hand on his shoulder.

"She wouldn't have gone through all that if she didn't think you were worth it. I know Ruby wants this. She doesn't want to mess this up either." Seth said.

"You know Ren; this is why I can actually stand you most of time, unlike Arc." Seth said.

"Hey!" Jaune yelled.

"I should get going. I don't want to be late." Seth said and made his way out the door. He got out the door and looked at the RWBY door. _Regardless of Yang's threats, I'm not scared at all. I'm goanna treat Ruby right. _

He walked up and knocked on the door. He waited no more than a second until Ruby opened the door. "H-hey Seth." Ruby said while looking over he date.

Seth was wearing a very nice black suit and tie. His black hair had been cut down at the side keeping it much more tame than usual. It still came down right over his fore head but in a way that didn't make it look like he just woke up like that.

"H-hey Ruby." _She's beautiful. I never noticed how beautiful this girl really is. _"Y-you look great." _Really? That's the best I could do! _

Ruby blushed slightly and said. "T-thanks." _I thought I was goanna be good. Now I'm freezing up like this._

Yang watched the two from inside the RWBY room. _Wow these two are awkward. How can he go from having the confidence to ask my permission, to being awkward? These two make no sense. _

"W-well, shall we go?" _This is literally the most nervous I've been in years. Come on, I've talked to Ruby just fine before. Now I can barely make out a sentence._

_Oh my god! They're so cute, _thought a rather bouncy Nora as she watched the pair. _I wonder what he'll do for the date._

"Um, yeah, let's go." Ruby said. They took each other's hands started towards the airship. The couple mad their way, Ruby felt a little calmer, as now she wasn't being watched by everyone. Seth on the other hand, wasn't quite convinced.

Once they go on the airship that would lead them to their destination they looked at each other, Ruby's silver eye meeting his dark grey ones. "So… what have so got planned?" The small leader asked.

"Trust me, you're goanna love it. I've worked with Weiss to find a place that's at the same time nice, but won't break my wallet." Seth answered.

"You know, if you need me to I can pay for my-" Ruby started.

"Don't you even finish that sentence, I won't have it. You are going to be treated the way you deserve." Seth said. His dark tone was slightly lighter than usual.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause problems." Ruby replied.

"You could never cause me problems." Seth said with a smile.

* * *

"Okay, so who's coming with me to follow them?" Yang asked back at BEACON.

"Ooh I wanna come!" Nora said.

"I'll come with to keep her under control." Ren replied while pointing to Nora.

"I'll come as well. I've invested a lot of time seeing this unfold and I want to see how it goes." Pyrrha said.

"I'll go to make sure the brute doesn't do anything rash." Weiss said.

"Jaune, you're coming as well." Yang said pulling her boyfriend towards her.

"I figured as much. I'm goanna have to do so many laps if Seth finds us." He complained while imagining the training session Seth would put him through.

"Well that makes everyone except Blakey, who's still MIA. Well then let's go." Yang said.

* * *

**Well how can this possibly go wrong? I don't have too much to say about this chapter but I do wanna say one thing just to get it off my chest.**

**So I received my first bad review the other day, and I expected this don't get me wrong. Expecting something and actually getting it are two different things. He said all Seth was is dark and edgy. Now I might have been okay with this if it wasn't for one thing. HE ONLY READ CHAPTER ONE! Now I understand reading the first chapter and not being drawn in by it and reading something else. I get that, but those of you who've read this far know there is so much more to Seth than dark and edgy. After being a little shook up by this I remembered one thing, why I do this.**

**I don't do it for internet fame. I don't do it out of being asked to. I do it because I came up with this story one way or another and wanted to share it. I wanted to share Seth's pain, I wanted share his darkness, and I wanted to let people know about this man. At the end of day I write because I want to. So you can call my characters whatever you may. I'm never goanna stop writing because these characters aren't just some made up thing. They are a part of me. I feel what they feel. They are a part of who I am.**

**Sorry for the rant, well until next time.**


	21. Chapter 21 The Date

Ruby and Seth got off the airship, the couple walked side by holding each other's hand. Ruby seemed less nervous thanwhen they were in the school. Seth was less nervous, more he suspected something. _Yang, I have a feeling she's gathered people to spy on us. I can't let that bother me. As long as they don't ruin my date, I could care less. _He thought as he walked.

Ruby looked to Seth. _He's smiling. I never see him smile unless he's in a fight. He only ever smiled when causing someone pain before. It wasn't long until even that got boring for him and he stopped smiling. Now he's smiling because of me, me! _Ruby smiled as they walked. She hung on the wolf Faunus's arm. He didn't even flinch or try to get her off.

Seth led her to a restaurant not too far from their stop. The man at the front eyed the couple strangely. "We have a reservation, Kaelin, party of two." Seth spoke as politely as he could.

The man quickly looked over the paper on his desk. "Of course Mr. Kaelin, right this way." He said trying not to sound rude. _Racist, you can't hide yourself from me. It doesn't matter. If he wishes to keep his job he has to serve us. _Seth thought while they were led to their table.

* * *

They both sat down and started to stare awkward at each other for a little bit.

"What are they doing?" A rather excited Nora asked.

"They're just staring at each other." Yang answered looking through a pair of binoculars from atop a hill. The group of six was currently watching Seth and Ruby's date.

"You guys realize they are gonna be extremely mad if they find out about this?" Ren asked trying to be the voice of reason.

"Ren, we both invested time into this. We're seeing this through till the end." Pyrrha said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Yang asked.

"I knew from the very beginning that your sister wanted to date Seth." The red head answered. "And Ren thought Seth had similar feelings for Ruby."

"And you didn't want to tell me about this because…" Yang said.

"Can I remind you of the beating you gave Seth when he asked for permission to date Ruby? We weren't sure of Seth's feelings until after he got hurt by the beowolves. You would have beaten him while he was still injured." Ren said.

"Well at least you were the only who knew besides those two." Yang grumbled.

"Well that's not exactly true." Yang turned her head to Weiss.

"What? You knew? Was I the only one left out of this?" Yang asked.

"Nope! I didn't know." Nora said.

"I didn't either. In fact I was completely surprised when Seth asked your permission, then scared because you were beating the crap out of him." Jaune said.

"Well at least I wasn't the only one left out." Yang said and turned back to the date.

* * *

_So pretty, seriously how did I not notice it before? _Seth thought as stared at Ruby.

"Seth?" Ruby half asked to get him away from his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry about that, I guess I'm kind of nervous." Seth said.

"It's okay, but why are you so nervous? You've talked to me just fine before." Ruby asked.

"Because I need to start making up for the way I treated you when I first got here." Seth answered.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean that you should have said "no". I was a complete jerk. I don't deserve this chance, yet here you are. I'm getting a chance to date on amazing girl. An amazing girl I don't deserve." Seth said.

Ruby blushed at his words. "W-well I wouldn't say you don't deserve me. I think after all you've gone through, you deserve the chance to be happy."

"Good evening, may I start you two off with something to drink?" A waitress came over and asked.

"Yes, I'll take a glass of iced tea with a slice of lemon." Seth said.

"Just water is fine." Ruby said.

Once she wrote it down one her pad and walked away, leaving the couple alone once again. Unlike before the two started talking, nothing too important, they were just enjoying each other company.

* * *

"He hasn't messed up yet. I guess the lessons Ren gave him worked out." Yang said smiling as she saw her sister's smiling face.

"He refused the lessons." Ren stated.

"What? How can that be? He hasn't messed up in the slightest!" Yang said.

"Ruby said he was more than we see him for. Maybe he actually knows what he's doing. Ruby did mention he had a girlfriend before that seemed to like him." Weiss said.

"B-but, if he… how can he know what he's doing?" Yang asked and turned her attention back to the couple.

* * *

"And then the gun's recoil made him hit himself in the face." Seth said slightly laughing.

"Haha, you should really know better about designing weapons." Ruby said.

"Hey, Night Howler was made from my dad's from blue prints. This was a brand new weapon me and Sniper were making." Seth defended.

"You never told me his real name, why did you call him Sniper?" Ruby asked.

"Neither of us knew the other's name. I was living in a pretty rough part of town, names could be dangerous. I called him Sniper and he called Shadow. We went around calling ourselves "Shadow snipe" for a little while." The two had been sharing stories. Seth had decided to show that his life hadn't just been filled with pain.

"Did you ever get it right? The gun, did it ever work right?" Ruby asked.

"Not without some help, we had to go to this guy we called B.S. for help. We called him that for two reasons; one was because he was an incredible black smith. He might even be better than you Ruby. The other reason is because the guy gave us bull shit half the time." Seth said.

They stopped their conversation at the sight of their waitress bringing out their food. They ate keeping to a back and forth conversation. Ruby noticed something she hadn't before, Seth barley ate any vegetables.

"Why are you just picking around your vegetables?" Ruby asked.

"That shouldn't even be a question. You know how Blake eats a lot of fish and drinks milk similar to how cats eat?" Ruby nodded to answer. "Well wolves are carnivores. It would only make sense that I don't like vegetables. I eat some of them, though not as much as I do most things."

"You have no problem with fruit." Ruby pointed out.

"Well… that's because… I just don't like the taste of vegetables." Seth said. Ruby laughed at her boyfriend being slightly frustrated. "It's different. I just can't explain how." He said.

"You know, it's nice when you're like this. I like this Seth, not the mean one that's always trying to push people away." Ruby said.

"I prefer this way to. I hope I can be like this for a long time." Seth replied.

"May I interest you two in dessert?" Their waitress said as she approached them. Ruby looked to Seth with bright eyes.

_How could I say no to that?_ "Yes. Could we just have our menus to decide?" Seth answered.

"Of course, here you go." She said handing them their menus. They started looking over their menus. Ruby was looking with bright eyes the entire time.

"I'll bake you cookies tomorrow if that narrows it down." Seth said.

"Yeah, okay." Ruby said her bright eyes still on the menu.

* * *

"How, how could he not mess this up?" Yang asked.

"You wanted him to mess up?" Weiss asked in response.

"I hoped he would mess up, Ruby would dump him, and I could go back to scaring guys that want to date her." Yang explained. "He didn't budge! He refused to give up! I would've had to kill him before he moved."

"Then he's gonna treat her right." Ren said. "He's not gonna go through the beating of a life time, then treat her wrong. No guy is that much of a jerk."

"Yeah, besides as much as Seth can be mean. I know what Ruby sees in him." Jaune said getting the rest of their attention. "As much as Seth is very difficult trainer, and at times I want to quit, he never overdoes it. It may seem like he does to the untrained eye, but Seth pushes me to a point where I'll become strong and not get hurt. Even with all the grief we get from him, Seth does care."

"We'll see." Yang said taking her attention back to the date.

* * *

"Mhmh" Ruby smiled bright as she stuck another bite of strawberry cake in her mouth.

"So strawberries?" Seth eyed the girl.

"I love them. Almost as much as my cookies, which you still need to bake me." Ruby said.

"Of course." Seth said while smiling at her. _Strawberries, I better keep that in mind. Anything to keep this girl happy, _he thought as they ate their desserts.

Seth paid for their meal and they left. Their friends watching from atop the hill expected them to head back to the airship. They were surprised when Seth led Ruby down to a different place.

The couple walked for a bit, they talked to each other while Ruby hung on his arm. They were being followed the whole time. "Hey Ruby." Seth whispered.

"Yeah, I know. We should have expected this." Ruby whispered back.

"What do we do? You are the leader after all." Seth asked.

"I don't know. My sister should learn to stay out of this." Ruby answered.

"Didn't you follow Yang on hers and Jaune's first date?" Seth asked already knowing the answer.

"Well… that wasn't her first ever date." Ruby defended.

"It might have been Jaune's." Seth said. The wolf faunus looked to the place they'd arrived at. "Come on, we're here." Seth said and led her in the store.

The store owner recognized Seth upon his entrance. "Ah, Seth, I assume you're here to pick up your order."

"Of course, how have you been these days? No trouble with any thieves, I hope." Seth said in a rather friendly tone. "Ruby, this is Frank Damion. Back when I lived on the streets I used to do some work for him, usually tracking thieves who stole from him, or security."

"You've picked a rather beautiful gem from the mine, haven't you Seth?" Frank said.

"Hehe, that works even better because my name's Ruby." The girl said.

"Yes, I suppose it does." The store owner said. "How have you been these days Seth? Keeping out of trouble?"

"Mostly, better than I've done in previous years." Seth answered.

"Well you seem happier than most times. I'll go get what you ordered. Just sit tight." Frank said and made his way toward the back.

* * *

"Why are they in a jewelry store?" Yang asked.

"Ooh maybe he got Ruby something really pretty. Like earrings, a necklace, or a diamond ring." Nora said.

"Nora, that's called an engagement ring. I don't think Seth got her one." Ren said.

"He better not have, that is if he doesn't want to end up ten feet under." Yang said clenching her fist.

"I'm sure he's not. Nora was just getting excited." Jaune said to calm his girlfriend. They noticed Ren was a little kept back.

"What do you know?" Yang asked.

"Well…"

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

Seth walked out of the barber shop. His new hair cut kept him feeling sharp. "Okay guys. Now I just need one more thing. Can I borrow some cash? I'll make sure to pay you back as soon as I can." Seth asked.

"Why?" Ren asked.

"I have the perfect way to end mine and Ruby's date, but I don't have the money at the moment. I'll pay you back as soon as I can." Seth pleaded.

"Well I have to problem with it. I don't have any dates with Yang soon so I don't see why not." Jaune said handing him good amount of lien.

"I want to see what you're doing with it. Jaune, head back to the dorm. We'll be back soon." Ren said. The knight accepted and walked back to the airship.

"Well come on, it's not far." Seth said. He led Ren to a jewelry store.

"Hm, Seth! How have you been? You look so much better than the last time you were here." The shop keeper said upon seeing him.

"Ren, this is Frank. I used to do some work for him. Frank I need a favor, and I need it by tonight." Seth said.

* * *

"So you knew where Seth was taking her." Yang said eyeing Ren.

"Yeah, I did. I also know why he's here. Trust me, it's not an engagement ring, but your sister will love it." Ren said.

* * *

"Here you are." Frank said presenting the couple with to boxes. "I had to pull a few strings to get them on time, but anything for you Seth."

"Thank you." Seth said. He picked up one of the boxes and opened it. Inside was a shining necklace. It held a beautiful red gem in the middle that was surrounded by an elaborate design. A closer look revealed a little black coated wolf in the middle.

Seth put the necklace on Ruby and she looked at it. "It's beautiful."

"I have on to match." Seth pulled a necklace out of the other box. It had a black gem in the middle of a very similar design. Inside the gem held a red rose.

"How did you get these?" Ruby asked Frank.

"I'm one of the few with a non-combat semblance. I can put anything my mind can think of into a gem." Frank said. "Getting the actual necklace was the hard part."

"Thank you. I love it." She hugged Seth as he finished her words. "You've never been more wrong, you **do **deserve me."

Seth smiled at her words. "Come on let's go. Thank you Frank, if you ever need my help give me a call." Seth said and walked out of the store. He noticed the group were hiding out in an alley way. He picked up a rock off the ground and threw it at them, hitting Yang in the arm.

"Hey!" Yang said. "Oh shit." She said realizing she'd given away her position.

"Seriously Yang, this was my first date. Couldn't you have left it alone?" Ruby asked. The group of six mad their way across the street, they now faced the couple.

"Seth, please don't make me run more laps!" Jaune pleaded before anyone could say anything.

"Don't worry Arc. I figure this was Yang's idea and you were dragged along. Come on, I've had my date and now you guys don't get to hear about it. Let's head back." Seth said.

"Wait, let me see this." Yang walked forward and examined their necklaces. "Wow, maybe instead of wolf boy I should call you lover boy. This is nice. Can I get something cool like this?"

"I'll introduce you to Frank later. For now, let's head back." Seth said holding his girlfriend close. They made their way back to the school.

Unknown to the, they were being watched. A man stood atop a roof top looking down on them, watching them closely, especially Seth. He pulled out a communication device and spoke into it. "Sir, you may want to make your way back to Vale. Seth Kaelin seems to have friends. He seems happy, and we both know how you loathe that."

"It'll take me a while to get back, but I'm on my way."

**Dun, dun, duh. Sorry about that. Well I tried for this chapter. I almost didn't get this out before the end of the day. Just in time! I'd like to thank all the people who review good things, especially those who liked my rant. Well until next time. **


	22. Chapter 22 Blake's attempt

Seth and Ruby sat a lunch. Word of their new relationship had already spread through the school. One whisper said "What does she see in him?" While another went "How did he get Yang to okay this?" While others went "Why would she go for him?"

"Seth calm down." Ruby said noticing her boyfriend's slight anger.

"I'm fine. They should stay out of our business." Seth said slightly irritated.

"They're teenagers. They're gonna gossip." Ren spoke up.

"I just fail to see why they care." The wolf faunus replied.

"No one does. They do it because they have nothing better to do." Ren said.

"They have nothing better to do than talk about a relationship none of them are in, that's dumb. They should learn to mind their own business. So what if I'm dating the cutest girl in school? It's not their problem." Seth said. Ruby went a little red at "the cutest girl in school".

"Damn, lover boy's smoother than I thought. You got your point across while complementing my sister." Yang said.

"It's a talent." Seth shrugged his shoulder.

"Hey, where's Blakey? She's been missing lunch for a while now." Yang asked.

"I don't know. Did we do something wrong? Weiss did you say something to upset her again?" Ruby asked.

"Not recently. She has been rather distant lately. We get one faunus with a dark past to be open with us, and the other drifts away." Weiss answered.

_I know why. This is my fault. I should've talked to her before asking Ruby out and not that conversation before I did. I should've talked to her about it. Nothing I can do about it now, I'll figure something out. No need to worry the others, and by others I mean Ruby, with it._ Seth thought as they discussed the missing cat faunus.

* * *

"I just can't believe it! This was exactly what I was afraid of. She fell for him! She fell for Seth!" Blake sat next to a tree in the court yard during lunch. Sun was in the tree she was sitting by.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Sun asked.

"I-I don't know. As much as I'm angry, I don't hate Seth. It's just… he knew. He knew about my feelings for Ruby, he should have at least talked to me before he asked for Yang's permission." Blake answered.

"We could always get in the way of their relationship. Try and break them up." Sun suggested.

"Yeah, we could, but Seth's gone through a lot. Ruby seems happy with him. Do I really want to mess up their happiness?" Blake asked.

"They can find happiness again. Let's just hope Ruby can find it with you." The monkey faunus answered.

"Thanks Sun. I may have a plan." Blake said.

"Well, what is it? I can help."

* * *

Blake and Sun sat a good distance away. It was nearly the time for Seth to be finishing his morning workout with Jaune. Seth always walked back a different way to clear his head. Blake knew this, it was part of her plan.

"Okay so any second now Velvet will come running down this path, it'll look like she tripped just when she would run into Seth. Due to his caring nature, Seth will catch her before she falls. It'll look like he embraced her. I'll take a photo and we'll show the photo to Ruby. It'll be easy." Blake explained her plan, even though Sun had heard it before.

"Why is Velvet helping out?" Sun asked.

"She has a slight thing for Seth. She doesn't want to go as far as to break them up herself, but I was able to convince her to do this. I also promised her a copy if this causes Seth and Ruby to break up." Blake answered.

Just as Blake expected, Seth came walking down the path. His mind filled with thoughts as he was barely paying attention. Just as Blake had planned, Velvet came running down the path towards him. The rabbit faunus did what appeared to be her tripping. She stumbled and nearly hit the floor. Seth, as expected, ran in to catch her before she hit the ground. They were not in each other's arms. *Snap* Blake took the picture.

"You should be more careful Velv. Hold on a sec." Seth said.

"We got it! I can't believe that worked." Blake said holding her camera in the air. She then looked up in horror. The camera broke into pieces in her hand. She looked over towards Seth, who stood with Night Howler unfolded. He'd just shot a hole through her camera.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Seth yelled.

"How, how could he have known?" Blake asked as she watched Seth walk away from Velvet.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Blake started trying to break up Seth and Ruby. At every turn she'd failed. She could figure out how.

Blake watched as Ruby sat with her boyfriend under a tree. They were sharing what appeared to be a nice moment. "How has he been able to do it? He's figured out how to stop each of my plans. It just doesn't make any sense." The cat faunus wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe he's smarter than we thought." Sun answered.

"I never said he was dumb. He's just… how'd he do it? How'd he get Ruby? I wish I could find someone who always cared about me. I thought I'd found that in Ruby." Blake said.

"I don't know. Call me up later if you have a new plan. I'll help you out however I can." Sun said and ran off.

* * *

Blake walked into her dorm room. She was expected it to be empty. Instead she was faced with a wolf faunus.

"Hello Blake." Seth said with certain venom in his voice.

"Hey Seth." She said.

"I want you to stop." Seth said with the same venom in his voice.

"Stop what?" She asked.

"You know what. Don't play dumb with me Blake. Just stop, I won. Ruby's dating me. She doesn't want you. Just back off, or do I need to let Ruby know and have her tell you to stop. You'd get rejected and not even because she's taken. She'd never go for you." Seth said.

Tears filled Blake's eyes as she ran from the room. _He hates me. I didn't want this. I don't hate Seth. I just wanted to be with Ruby. _

"Okay I might have gone a little overboard. It'll still have the desired effect." Seth said. He began to follow Blake's scent. He knew where she'd end up. She'd end up wherever Sun is.

* * *

"Blake!" Sun called as he saw the cat faunus running through the streets.

"Sun… he hates me. I didn't want this. I don't hate him. I just wanted Ruby." Blake said with tears in her eyes.

"Come on, we can talk about someplace." Sun lead Blake to a warehouse. They talked for a bit until they heard something outside. "Let me take care of it. You stay put." Sun said.

"Sun. Let me talk to her." Seth said upon seeing the monkey faunus.

"No. You're gonna leave her alone." Sun replied.

"Sun, I just want to talk to her." Seth replied.

"I think you've done enough. Now leave." Sun ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere." Seth said.

"Then I'm gonna make you leave." Sun said and pulled out his collapsible staff.

"You wanna fight me? Fine, then I'll get my chance to talk to her." Seth said and pulled out Night Howler.

**Kind of short I know. I might have rushed this but that's because of a few things. The main reason was because if I didn't do this quickly I would've felt like I copied off of "Love is a knight-mare" a little too much. Next time, Seth VS Sun. Ten bucks says Sun puts up a better fight that Cardin's whole team.**


	23. Chapter 23 Seth VS Sun

Seth pointed Night Howler at his for, Sun Wukong. "Sun, we don't have to do this. You can save yourself a beat down. Just let me talk to her." The wolf faunus said.

"You have two options, leave her alone or fight me." Sun replied.

"Leaving her alone isn't option. I have no choice…" Seth took his stance "but to fight!" Sun rushed the wolf faunus. He swung his staff at the wolf faunus, Seth quickly jumped back to avoid it. Sun kept up his attacks. One after another spinning his staff at the wolf faunus, Seth blocked as much as he could, but the small explosions the staff made it hard to keep it up.

After learning the speed of Sun's attacks, Seth took his moment. He knocked Sun's staff away and kicked to the monkey faunus's chest. Seth was now on the offensive. He slashed attempting to make contact with Sun. The monkey faunus flipped backwards to avoid. _Damn, he's faster than I thought. This isn't gonna be easy, but I don't back down from a fight. _Seth thought as he fought.

"Let's kick this up a notch!" Seth shouted and opened his swords dust crystal compartment. Inserting his crystal he kept his eyes on Sun. "Don't lose to quickly now!" The wolf faunus yelled.

Sun leapt at the wolf faunus his staff was blocked by his sword as they made contact with a slight burst. Seth used his strength to knock Sun away and held his sword out in front of him. Spheres developed around him. Sun tried to flip away, but was still caught in the explosion they created.

"Not bad wolf boy, but not good enough." He said as he found his ground once again. He charged at Seth again, he changed his staff into his gun chucks. He spun them around shooting at the wolf faunus. Seth could barely hold his ground as he blocked.

Finding a pattern once again in Sun's attacks, Seth slashed in the link holding one of Sun's gun chucks. While Sun attempted not to lose one of his weapons, Seth kicked to his chest, sending the monkey faunus backwards.

Seth waved his hand, to control the shadows. The gabbed at Sun, restricting the monkey faunus's movement. Seth didn't give Sun a chance to get free. He ran into and slashed Sun's side. Sun got one of his arms fee and slammed his gun chuck across Seth's face. The wolf faunus stumbled backwards. Sun didn't give Seth a moment. He got his other arm free and began beating Seth with his gun chucks. He finished with a kick that sent Seth backwards into a wall.

_Damn, I can't keep this up much longer. I'll lose at this rate. _Seth found his footing once again and eyed his opponent. He waved his hand to control the shadows. He used to increase his own speed and rushed Sun. The monkey faunus turned his weapon back into a staff and blocked. Seth kicked up through Sun's chin and didn't give Sun a moment. He slashed and the monkey faunus's side. Sun was on the ground and Seth rushed to finish it. Sun used his upper body strength to push himself off the ground. He punched to Seth's face and turned his weapon back into gun chucks he faced forward with the shotgun part out ready to shoot, only to fins Seth's sword pointed at him. All the while he had his shotgun pointed at Seth. It was draw.

"Guys! Stop!" The turned their heads, but didn't move their weapons, to see Blake running towards them.

"Blake, he hurt you. He deserves whatever comes his way." Sun said.

"Blake, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to continue to try and break me and Ruby up. I knew you liked her; I should have talked to you. I'm sorry." Seth apologized.

"Seth it's not your fault. I-I just… you and I fell for her for same reason." Blake said.

"Because she cares." Seth stated.

"Yeah, I thought she was the only one who cared. She was the only who cared enough." Blake said. She grew slightly angry and Seth when she heard him laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Blake, if you were looking for someone who cares about you, you were looking in the wrong place. What you want is someone who cares about you so much…" Seth turned to walk off "That he would even help break someone up when he's in love with you."

Blake wondered for a moment what he meant. She turned to Sun. "Sun…" She spoke with a new understanding. "You were there for me. I'm such an idiot." Blake said.

"Yeah, but I was willing to wait as long as I had to." Sun gave her his small cocky smile.

* * *

Seth made his way onto BEACON campus. He was in a large amount of pain. "Seth?" He turned his head at the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"Oh, hey Ruby." Seth waved his hand. He then proceeded to collapse onto the ground.

* * *

Seth woke up in his dorm room. He felt a rag on his forehead and felt a few bandages on his arms. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" Ruby asked when she saw he was awake.

"No. I was only trying to get Blake back to normal." Seth explained.

"What are you talking about? How does that even have to do with you having multiple wounds and collapsing?" Ruby asked.

"Well that's a bit of a story. Do you wanna hear it?" Seth asked.

"When don't I wanna hear your stories?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Well first you need to understand something, I stole you."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means Blake wanted to be with you long before I came along. I stole you."

"Oh god, should I apologize? Maybe then we can work something out."

"Don't worry. It's all good, now to my story."

**About a week ago, during Seth's training with Jaune.**

"Okay, stay quick on your feet. Faster! You need to be faster!" Seth shouted as he made Jaune run.

"Can't I rest for a moment?"

"No way! Keep moving Arc."

"Hey guys." Seth stopped to see Sun.

"Hey Sun. Do you need something?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I need a favor, but I'd prefer for Jaune to not be here." Sun said.

"Hey, why can't I be here?" Jaune asked.

"Just get going. I'll let you off early today. You get a whole half hour off. Be thankful." Seth answered. The knight didn't question it and ran off. "Okay Sun, you have my attention." The wolf faunus said.

"Okay here's the deal, Blake is gonna try to get you and Ruby to break up with a few schemes. I'll give you the information of how to stop them." The monkey faunus said.

"Why would you do want to do that?" Seth asked.

"Because I'm gonna be a huge jackass to achieve my goal." Sun answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I want to be with Blake. She fell for Ruby because she thought Ruby was the only one who cared. I need to show her that I care just as much as Ruby."

"Okay, so what's the plan beyond her failing? How can **I **help beyond that? It's my fault she got upset in the first place. So how can I help?"

"She's gonna fail for about a week. Then you're gonna confront her about. Get her to run from you. Follow her until she ends up where I am. I'll talk to her, and then I'll go outside and confront you. We fight each other until she stops it. We just need to fake the fight enough to make it look real."

"Okay, but one condition. Fight me for real. I've heard you're pretty strong and I want to see how I stack up against you."

"What? You're looking to get your ass kicked?"

"Please, I could beat you in my sleep monkey boy."

"Please, you don't stand a chance."

"We'll see."

* * *

"So the reason you're all hurt is because you wanted to fight Sun for real?" Ruby asked.

"But you're the reason behind it." Seth answered.

"I understand you did what you did to help, but you could have gotten out of it a lot less hurt."

"I could have, but I need to get strong."

"I know, you need to get strong so you get your revenge on Kadyn." Ruby said.

"No." Seth said gaining Ruby's attention. "I need to be strong to protect those I care about. That's my reason to be strong. I used to only fight to kill Kadyn. I didn't have any other reason to fight. Then I met you, you gave me a new reason. A reason to fight for, with all I have."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't get this out earlier. I'm gonna try to get back on my one a day schedule. Some stuff happened and I haven't been able to think straight lately. I feel like this fell short of what I wanted, whatever, until next time.**


	24. Chapter 24 He cares

**This chapter is merely a bunch of** **short stories about Seth and Ruby's relationship. They were too short to have their own chapter. You can totally skip this chapter because nothing too important happens. I might reference a few things, but it's honestly never gonna be too difficult to figure out if you didn't read this chapter.**

Ruby had been having a bad day. First she'd forgotten her home work in her locker, the she forgot her history book in her room, after that she'd gotten to lunch late and wasn't able to get her food. Over all she wasn't happy. She was on her way back to the dorm room, all she wanted to do was lie on her bed and forget this day happened.

As she got closer to her she smelled something. The closer she got, the stronger it got. By the time she was outside her door she was sure it was coming from her room. She opened up the door to see that here was a table in the middle of the room. On the far side of the table stood Seth, a single rose in his hand.

"Bad day?" he asked.

"You could say that." She said and made her way towards him. Ruby looked the table and saw a delicious looking meal.

"Who needs this schools lunch when you have my cooking?" Seth asked and pulled out her chair.

"You always know what I need, don't you." Ruby said with a smile as she sat down.

"That's my job. If I couldn't do that, what sort of boyfriend would I be?" Seth said. He placed the rose in a small vase in the middle of the table.

"Well you wouldn't be the Seth I know. That's for sure." Ruby replied.

"No I would not. Now eat up before it gets cold. I'm gonna go put the cookies in the oven." Seth said.

Ruby watched as he walked to the kitchen. _Some people think Seth is just some jerk who doesn't care. I know who he really is. He's got a heart that cares about others. That's why I…_ Ruby's face went a little red as she thought. She ate her food. It was delicious; he always was a good cook.

**Onto the next one!**

Ruby was looking around her room. She couldn't find the box she kept her necklace in. (The one she got on her first date with Seth.) She had the necklace, but she couldn't find the box she put it in at night. She looked into the necklace's gem. It still surprised her how Seth had gotten this for her. She let go and let it fall just around her neck again. She wore it at practically all times she wasn't sleeping.

She kept looking for the box, she looked under Blake's bed. There it was, right next to a notebook. She took both out and looked at the notebook. On the cover of the notebook it read "Archlight, book 1, by Seth Kaelin". She started to open it up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Give it." Ruby turned to see her boyfriend. She gave him her "You can't say no to me" face. "Not gonna work this time Ruby. Now hand it over."

Ruby handed it over and pouted a little. "Why can't I see it?"

"It's not done yet." He answered.

"What do you mean?"

"How can you even ask that? It's a book, or it's gonna be. It's not done yet. I've barely started."

"You're a writer. I wanna see what you've written!"

"No, not now, you can see this when it's done. I've written a few things in the past but it's all garbage."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is, well maybe if I still had some of the stuff I wrote when I was with Holly it wouldn't be, but I don't. All the stuff I wrote after Holly's death and before I started dating you is garbage."

"Why is that?"

"What's an artist without his muse? Without either of you two, I just couldn't find my inspiration." Seth said causing Ruby to slightly blush.

"Well you're just gonna have to tell me stories to keep my calm until you finish." Seth smiled at Ruby's words.

"I guess I have no choice. Come on let's go to the courtyard. Find ourselves a tree for me to tell you stories."

**Archlight is an original story I'm writing. Seth's a character in it. Anyway on to the next one!**

Ruby stared at the wolf faunus from a small distance. "Hey Ruby." The small girl jumped at the sound of her friend.

"Hey Pyrrha." Ruby said with a small smile.

"You know, you two are dating now. You don't have to just stare at him from a distance." The taller red head pointed out.

"I know it's just…" Ruby sighed. "I heard something earlier today that's making me question myself. I heard some girls say Seth could do better than me. That he deserves "a real woman, not some child". It's just making me question if I'm good enough." Pyrrha watched as an angry Seth marched his way over.

"Who! Who said that!?" Seth demanded to know. "Who made my precious rose question if she was good enough?"

Ruby remembered his advanced hearing and looked to him. "Seth it's okay."

"No! No it's not! The mere idea that you aren't good enough for me is bull crap! You're beautiful. Just because you're a little younger than them is no reason to say those kinds of things. You're an amazing girl! They're just jealous because you can be happy with someone and they can't." Seth said. He then realized exactly what he'd said and he face became red. "I-I mean, um I…"

Ruby hugged the wolf faunus. "Thank you Seth. I feel a lot better."

Seth sighed. "No problem Ruby. Now if I could just have the names of those girls, I think Yang and I have some work to do."

"Nope, especially not if you're gonna bring Yang with you."

"Ah come on. It'll be fine. We won't kill them. They might be in the hospital for a while, but we won't kill them."

"No, you get no names." Ruby said.

"Pff, fine, just remember Ruby you're an amazing girl. No one could ever be as great as you are. If anyone deserves better it's you."

"Nope." Pyrrha watched the two. _Now when are we gonna get their first kiss? _She wondered as she watched them.

* * *

Seth was in his dorm room doing some homework when Yang walked over to him. "So my sister is your "precious rose"?" She teased.

"Shut up."

**I ran out of ideas. Anyway that was kind of fun. Until next time. **


	25. Chapter 25 How did it go wrong?

_It was just routine mission. How did it go so wrong? _Seth wondered as paced back and forth through the waiting room.

* * *

**Earlier that day…**

"You have your assignment. This is just a very routine mission. There is a large amount of beowolves showing up in the emerald forest. Eliminate them and return as soon as possible." Ozpin explained the mission to team RWBY.

"Of course professor, we will finish and be back as soon as we can." Ruby said trying her best to look like a proper and mature leader.

"An aircraft will pick you up soon; I suggest you go gather your supplies. Oh and Seth, I want to meet with you when you get back." The wolf faunus nodded in response. BEACON's only team of five turned and walked off.

"You know, you shouldn't try and act mature. It doesn't really work for you." Seth teased his girlfriend as they walked off.

"Hey! I can be mature!" Ruby defended.

"Yeah, and princess can be warm and friendly." Seth said gesturing towards Weiss.

"Scoundrel." Weiss scoffed.

"I thought I told you-" Ruby started.

"I told her to call me this one. It's fine." Seth said.

"I hope you two aren't missing any big plans because of this. We all know lover boy is a hopeless romantic." Yang teased.

"No we aren't. Hey, how come we don't make fun of Weiss for being the only single one?" Seth asked.

"We're not allowed to do that. Well we are, but were not going to." Blake said.

"Besides if ice queen needs a date she can just buy one." Yang said. "Though picking up escorts is usually frowned upon."

"All have you know I'm single by choice! I'm not about to buy a date. Especially not the way the brute is thinking."

"I think the princess needs someone. Look how grouchy she is." Seth snickered.

"Okay stop. We need to get changed out of our uniforms. Girls get the dorm, Seth you got to the locker room." Ruby ordered.

Before Seth parted from them, Yang asked "So Seth, do you like it when your girl is dominant?"

"There is literally no right way for me to answer that question. I'm just gonna go get changed." Seth walked away.

"So Ruby, how many bases has Seth gotten to?" Yang asked with her devilish grin. A bullet whizzed past her face as she asked. "He's very good at hiding that." The blonde said realizing the bullet came from Night Howler.

"Yes he is, and he missed on purpose." Ruby added.

"Come on, let's get going." Blake said with a smile. _It's nice to be part of this. I'm glad that I'm over Seth going out with Ruby. They're my teammates, I should've been happy for them. I was being a blind fool. He makes Ruby so happy. _Blake thought.

* * *

They all met up after they got ready. "Here." Seth took Ruby's necklace of her and placed it in a small box next to his. "For safe keepings." He said with a smile.

"Okay lovebirds, let's get going." Yang said.

Ruby looked at her sister. _Love… is this, what it's like? All my thoughts seem to be around Seth. I always want to be with him, every second of every day. Am I really in love with him? How would I even say I'm in love with him? God I'm hopeless._

"Ruby? Come on, stop spacing out. We need to get going." Seth said as he pulled his girlfriend away from her thoughts.

"Seth, I have a question for you. Why have you been disappearing on Sunday's lately? We never see you at all on those days." Ruby asked.

"That will be answered in a moment." Seth said as they approached the air craft. It was a small shuttle, but it had more than enough space for them.

"Which one of you is a certified pilot?" a man standing by the aircraft asked.

"What? None of-" Ruby started.

"That would be me." Seth took a pilot's license out of his pocket. "This the beauty I'll be flying?" His teammates looked to him. "What? Ozpin's been teaching me. I assure you I'm more than capable."

"There is no way I'm getting in that thing with you flying!" Weiss said.

"Great, that means I don't have to deal with you while I fly." Seth replied. "May I have the keys?" the man standing by the shuttle handed Seth the keys to the shuttle.

"Are you sure you can fly this?" Yang asked.

"Do you want me to prove I can fly this thing before we get going? I'll take her for a quick test flight." Seth hopped in the driver's seat and adjusted his seat so it fit right. He looked to his side with very little surprise to find Ruby in shotgun. "Are you sure about this?"

"If you don't know how to fly, you've got a lot of explaining to do about where you spend your Sunday's. Besides I know you're not gonna let me get hurt." Ruby said.

"Well let's go." Seth started it up and took to the sky. He was a natural. He flew around the campus a few times. He went to land and flew straight over Weiss's head to freak her out.

"You could have killed me!" She shouted as he landed.

"Calm down princess. Now ladies, if you're satisfied with my abilities, I suggest we get going." The remainder of his team hopped aboard. "Next stop, the emerald forest, Ruby we better talk strategy." Seth said as he took off.

"It's just some beowolves. As long as you aren't over protective, we should come out of this fine." Ruby said making a slight reminder to Seth's last encounter with beowolves.

"Hey! I'm not making any promises when it comes to protecting you." Seth replied.

"Ruby, are you sure it's wise to go in there without much of a plan?" Weiss asked while gripping her seat. She still didn't trust Seth's pilot skills.

"Ah we'll be fine. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Yang asked.

"Weiss, as much as I agree with the fact that we should be careful, Ozpin said it was just routine mission. We're also stronger than we've ever been. I think we'll be okay." Blake said.

"Okay, it is only beowolves. The only thing we have to fear is Seth's pilot skills." Weiss remarked.

"Every except princess strap in. I'm gonna do a barrel roll." Seth said.

"Don't! You! dare!" Weiss shouted.

"Do it." Yang chanted. She buckled up and leaned over and unbuckled Weiss.

"Okay guys stop. As much fun as it would be to see Weiss flail around as Seth tumbles us through the air, if she gets hurt we might actually need some sort of plan." Ruby said.

"Oh right, that's the reason it's a terrible idea." Weiss said sarcastically and bulked herself back in.

"Okay, we'll be landing shortly. This baby isn't going near our target so we'll still be doing a little walking. Not too far so we can get back easy. I am putting in a slightly hard to reach place, keep it safe from Grimm and all." He explained.

"So let me get this straight, you cook, you write, you're an amazing fighter, and now you're a pilot. Any other talents you haven't told us about?" Ruby asked.

"Not as far as I know." Seth answered. He brought the plane the plane to their landing spot and gently landed. They team made their way off the shuttle.

"So I'm guessing Seth's nose knows where we should head." Yang said with a little snicker.

"Yang trying to be funny aside, yes I know where we should go." Seth said. "But something seems off." He added.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I can't quite tell. Something doesn't feel right." He answered.

"Oh I'm sure you're imagining things." Yang assured.

"You're probably right." Seth replied.

* * *

_Why? Why didn't I just trust my instincts? I should have been able to tell why it would go wrong. Damn it!_

* * *

Seth lead the girls to where he smelled the scent. They saw a large amount of beowolves, far more than they should usually see in one place. "Okay, start long range and take out as many as you can. One the numbers die down, I want Seth, Yang, and Blake in there fighting in close range. Weiss and I will continue to back you up from back here." Ruby ordered. It was answered with consecutive nods from her teammates.

They began to execute Ruby's orders perfectly. Each of the beowolves began falling one by one. Soon Seth, Yang and Blake leapt into the fray. The three of them slaying the beowolves with ease, they were almost completely gone when Weiss and Ruby decided to jump down into the fray themselves. The beowolves had been slayed extremely easily.

"Well that was almost too easy." Yang said with a smile.

Seth started to look around. Something felt off to him. Blake was doing the same. "You feel it two?" Seth asked Blake. She nodded in response.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"This isn't finished." Seth answered. As if on cue they heard a loud roar. Seth looked to the sky. A few Nevermore began to fly overhead. Ursa made their way towards them from the forest, as well as some more beowolves, and Borbatusk.

"Ruby…" Weiss said readying her weapon.

"Don't worry, were gonna get through this. Blake, you and Seth get to the skies. Deal with the Nevermore. They don't look as big as the one we fought during initiation. Weiss, we know you can handle Borbatusk. Yang and I will handle the Ursa and Beowolves." Ruby ordered.

_I shouldn't have gone with Blake. I should have stayed with Ruby. I should have been there. I should have been there to protect her. _Seth thought. He was now in the room of patient. Seth looked over her sleeping body. "Ruby… why wasn't I there to protect you?"

Seth used his shadow control semblance to increase his jumps. He moved through the tree's, along with Blake, to get up onto the Nevermore. The large black bird tried to shake him off as he got on. Seth slashed at its back as he ran across it, Blake was doing the same. He leapt to another one and did the same thing. He and Blake kept leaping across the Nevermore. They eventually found themselves on the same bird.

"We need a better plan than this. While it keeps them off others, we need to join up with them." Blake said.

"I might have an idea." Seth ran to the Nevermore's face and leapt off it. He jumped around from each one, using his semblance to the max to make sure he made each jump. The birds were now all trying to get one target. The three Nevermore merged to one position, causing them to crash into each other. "Blake!" Seth yelled. Understanding what he meant, the cat faunus through grambol shroud, using her ribbon she managed to slice the head off one of the Nevermore. Seth sliced the head off another one. They both stabbed down into the back of the third and it started to plummet to the ground with the two still on its back.

"Let's move!" Seth yelled. He leapt off the Nevermore's back, followed by Blake. Seth used his shadow control to safely land him in a tree. Blake swung around using her ribbon and weapon and landed next to him.

"Come on. We better help th-" Seth started to say. He stopped when he saw what was unfolding on the ground.

* * *

Ruby nodded as she saw Seth and Blake go up to the Nevermore. She held out Crescent Rose. "Let's go sweat heart." She said and ran to start slicing Ursa. She jumped on one's back and pulled the trigger to decapitate it. She leapt from Ursa to Ursa doing this same thing. They just seemed to keep coming. She sliced one after another.

"Ruby! Watch out!" Ruby turned to see one of the Borbatusk that Weiss had been charged with taking care of charge her. Even with her semblance she barely got out of the way in time. She thought she was safe for a moment when she was met with the claw of an Ursa Major. She flew into a tree. She stood up and found her ground again. She ran at the Ursa Major. She put her scythe through it.

The second it was through it she was met with a claw from a beowolf. They beowolves soon were completely on her. She used her speed semblance and sliced them one by one. Each one falling as she sliced them. She went through them and was met with a claw from another Ursa. This time she could barely get up before another Ursa smacked her as well. They kept beating her back and forth. She couldn't even get on her feet. She was losing blood even with her aura working to close her wounds. The world was becoming slightly blurry. She saw one last thing before she passed out from blood loss. Seth's sword going through the skull of an Ursa, and the angriest face she'd ever seen.

* * *

"Never touch my Ruby!" Seth yelled as his sword went through one of the Ursa's skull. The other one that had been smacking Ruby around went flying past him thanks to Yang. He sliced through every Ursa and beowolf in his path, each one falling before his blade. He stopped for a moment when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Seth, take the shuttle and get Ruby out of here. We've dwindled them down enough that we can handle this. Get her to safety." Weiss said. Unlike Seth and Yang, she was thinking straight.

"But-" Seth started.

"No buts. If you don't get her out of here she could get hurt even worse." Weiss said. Her words got through to him. He rushed to Ruby. He picked her up and ran as fast as he could. He reached the shuttle within minutes. He strapped Ruby in and quickly started up. As he flew it away he passed another shuttle, inside was team JNPR.

Seth pulled off his shuttle communicator and said "Team RWBY to JNPR."

"We read you, what's the situation?" He recognized the voice as Jaune's.

"Ruby's badly hurt. I'm getting her out of here. Yang, Blake, and Weiss are still fighting the enemy. They could use help."

"We're already on the way. Get Ruby to the hospital."

"I'm already on the way." Seth flew as fast as he could. He had reached the hospital with in minutes. "She needs help." He said as he ran into the hospital. He was met with stretcher and he placed Ruby on it.

As he sat in the waiting room, wondering what he could've done differently so that she wouldn't have gotten hurt. He kept muttering "Ruby, please be okay." Tears began rolling down his face as he waited for news.

A female doctor came to him. "She's stable. She still won't wake up. You may go in there with her if you wish." Seth was gone the second she finished. He looked over her body. He held her hand in his.

"Ruby, please be okay. I need you." He kept saying over and over again. _I couldn't protect her. She's the only thing that matters and I couldn't protect her. Ruby… I need you._

**So I got a little choked up at the end of this chapter. You guys need to understand that Seth cares about Ruby. The last time he got this close to someone he couldn't protect them. He'd hate himself if she died. No Ruby isn't going to die, she'll be awake sometime next chapter. Join me next time in chapter 26, accidents, until then. **


	26. Chapter 26 Wake Up

**Okay, I decided the name of the chapter I originally wanted didn't actually fit. Well whatever.**

Weiss watched the wolf faunus. He was so lifeless. He barely moved as he stared at Ruby's sleeping body. She thought back to events that had transcribed earlier that day.

Yang nearly knocked down everyone in sight as she rampaged through the hospital. Jaune attempted to keep her calm. It was just enough to keep her from nearly killing someone. Blake, Weiss, and Ren, being the calmer one's about the situation, got directions to Ruby's room. The two teams found Seth in there already. He was crying, his head lying on her stomach. Her vitals read that she was alive, so why was he crying?

"Seth." Ren said getting the wolf faunus's attention. Seth picked his head up and wiped away his tears.

"Hey…" His voice lacked any sort of emotion, almost like he wasn't even there. Yang charged over and picked him up by his collar.

"I thought you said you'd protect her! Why's she like this? Why weren't you there?" Yang yelled. She dropped him and broke into her own tears. "Why wasn't I there? She's my little sister. I'm supposed to protect her! Why wasn't I there?"

Jaune comforted his girlfriend. Seth just stared at Ruby's uncurious body. "This isn't your fault. It's mine. I did promise I'd protect her. I couldn't protect her. This is my fault."

The wolf faunus turned his head at a hand on his shoulder. It was Weiss's. "You did all you could. You got her out of there before she got hurt worse. You followed her directions perfectly. Ruby's fast, but there's little you can do if you can't find your way to your feet. There was nothing you could do." The white haired heiress said.

"You're wrong. I should've been there. It's my fault. I should've been there. I should've protected her. I should've stayed by her side. I should've…" Seth stopped blaming himself only to erupt into tears. "Why am I so useless? What use is strength if you can't protect those you care about?" He barely got out through his tears. *Smack*

Seth's face now held the impression of a hand on the side of his face. Who did it? It wasn't Weiss, it wasn't Blake, and it wasn't Yang. It was Jaune. The wolf faunus looked to the knight with confusion. "Why the hell are you blaming yourself?" The blonde boy screamed.

"You did all you could! She wouldn't want you just sulking around here feeling sorry for yourself! Ruby's strong. She doesn't always need protecting! You can't blame yourself for an accident!" The knight screamed.

The wolf faunus stood up. "What do you know Arc? Have you lost nearly everything before? Ruby's everything to me! She's all I have to fight for! If I don't have her, what good am I?" Seth screamed at him.

"You're Seth, a man who's strong, a man who doesn't just sit around feeling sorry for himself!" The blonde boy yelled.

"Are you kidding me? All I seem to do is feel sorry for myself! All I seem to do is regret what I couldn't do! In the end I have to realize one thing, I'm useless!" The wolf faunus screamed. He collapsed to his knees. "I'm useless…"

The room stayed silent. Seth got off the floor and sat back next to Ruby. He stared at her. He was completely void of emotion. He just sat there, barely moving. Ren lead Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora, to find Ruby's doctor. Weiss sat with Yang and Seth. The white haired heiress stared at the pair. They both blamed themselves. In their eyes it was their job to protect Ruby. They'd failed.

"That was pretty gutsy Jaune." Weiss commented on the words the knight had said to Seth.

"I'm probably lucky he didn't kill me." The blonde boy replied.

"I don't think he would've killed you. He might have injured you, but not kill you." The white hair heiress said.

"That's not exactly better. I have to train with that guy. He's not an easy going trainer." Jaune said. He sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have said all that stuff."

"No, he needed to hear it. I'm just surprised he heard it from you." Weiss replied.

"I guess. I hope he's not mad."

"Haven't you learned by now? Seth's always mad. He's mad because of the things he couldn't do. He's mad because of things he couldn't control."

"I'm still here." Seth interrupted.

"Are you? The way you and Yang have been acting I wasn't sure anymore." The heiress replied.

"I'm not gone yet, though maybe it'd be better if I wasn't here." The wolf faunus's voice was void of emotion.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"You guys were fine before you had to deal with me. If I wasn't around, Ruby would be here, smiling. If I wasn't around-" *Smack* Seth's words were cut off by another slap to his face, this time from Yang.

"What the hell was that for? I almost understood Jaune's. It's like you're beginning to make a game out of slapping me." Seth said.

"Shut up!" Yang shouted at him. "You think my sister would be better off without you around?"

"Yeah I do. Anyone that gets close to me gets hurt!" Seth stood up and looked Yang in the eye.

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard!" The wolf faunus was taken aback by her words. "You know what Seth, at first I hated the idea of you dating Ruby. When you showed up all you did was cause her grief. Then you came to me about dating her! I don't even know why allowed it! Then I watched my sister as she was with you, she was the happiest I'd seen her in years. She was the happiest I'd seen her in years. Honestly I was hoping you'd mess it up! I was hoping she'd dump you. Then I could have my sister the same she always was, but that didn't happen."

Seth looked to the ground at first. "I…" He turned his head to Ruby's body. She was twitching and moving. She was having a nightmare. Seth ran to her side and put her in his arms. "Ruby!"

* * *

**Authors note: Honestly would it be this story if she wasn't having some sort of dream while she's knocked out?**

* * *

Ruby found herself in a forest. She was walking beside the person she thought she might love, Seth Kaelin. He had a small smile on his face. Seth didn't always smile often, but it was always sincere. She held onto his arm as they walked. She might sometimes seem like I kind of clingy girlfriend, but he didn't mind in the slightest. He loved her touch.

Ruby stared into his dark grey eyes. They were full of care. She knew she'd do anything to protect him, even if it meant his own life, but she didn't want that. She wanted him by her side. She didn't want him to ever leave her.

He seemed to vanish before her eyes in a quick blur. "Seth!" She screamed she ran through the forest, her semblance increasing her speed. _Seth? Where did you go? Why aren't you here? _She ran for what felt like forever.

She finally found him. He was facing off with a man she didn't recognize, yet she somehow knew his name. "Kadyn…" Ruby spoke softly.

"Get out of here!" Seth ordered.

"Seth, you don't have to do this alone!" The red cloaked girl spoke.

He turn his head to her. The amount of rage on his face scared her. "GO! OR I'LL CUT YOU DOWN AS WELL AS HIM! I ONLY CARE ABOUT MY REVENGE!" His words cut into her deep.

"Seth…" Ruby fell to her knees.

"Ruby!" She heard words shout from nowhere. Seth suddenly turned into a shadow.

"A shadow of who he was…" Ruby said. She unfolded Crescent Rose. "I'm getting rid of this shadow. You aren't MY Seth. You're just a shadow. Seth won't ever hurt me. No matter how much rage he has." Ruby slashed through the shadow with her scythe, slicing in half, but it seemed to reform.

"Haha! You think you can get rid of me? I am Seth. He's nothing without me! Without me he has no anger, and without it no strength." The shadow laughed.

"Seth's strong without you. I'm not gonna let you control him!" Ruby screamed she ran through the shadow with her scythe again.

Reforming once again the shadow merely laughed. "You won't let me control him? What can you do? You're nothing! All he needs is his anger. He's weak without it."

"Seth's anything but weak." The red cloaked girl said.

"No, he's weak. He's weak because of you. He's weak because he cares for someone."

"Caring doesn't make you weak! It makes you strong! Stronger than he could ever be with you!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby! Come on! Please wake up!" _Wake up? Of course, this is just a dream. I'm coming Seth. I'll be by your side. I'm never gonna leave you._

"You're just a shadow. Seth's strong. His anger doesn't make him strong. He's become strong because of his drive to protect those he cares for. Taylor, Velvet, Alyssa, Holly, and myself, he became strong to make sure we wouldn't get hurt!" Ruby's eyes were fixated on the shadow. She held out her scythe. "YOU. HAVE. NO. HOLD. OVER. SETH." She sliced the shadow in half, this time the world around her seemed to disappear.

She soon found herself in her dorm room. Seth held her gently in his arms. "You're not weak." Ruby whispered softly.

* * *

The tortured look that was on Ruby's face seemed to disappear, but she still didn't wake up. Though felt more at ease since she no longer seemed to be having a Nightmare. "Why won't you wake up?" He asked. No one answered.

Seth and Yang refused to leave the hospital that night. Weiss had even offered to pay for a hotel closer to the hospital than the school was, the others had taken her up on that offer. Seth and Yang on the other hand, weren't happy with that idea.

It was nearly four in the morning when Yang couldn't stay awake any longer. She passed out in the waiting room. Seth sighed at the sight of her. "She's gonna kill us if we get sick worrying about her, isn't she?" The wolf faunus laid his black cloak over the blonde. He quickly made his way back to Ruby's room. He expected it to be empty, he couldn't have been more wrong.

"Quite a gem you've picked up here." Seth's whole body tensed up at the sight of the man in the room. He had black hair and blood red eyes.

"Kadyn." Seth growled.

"And here I thought you'd never trust yourself enough to have a girlfriend again." The reaper said with a wicked smile.

"Don't touch her." Seth growled. As if he done it just because he'd been told not to, Kadyn slid his hand across Ruby's face.

The reaper laughed at the angry look on Seth's face. "Don't worry. I won't kill her. I never kill people in their sleep. No honor in that."

"Honor? What the hell do you know about honor? You're just an insane killer."

"There are two sides to every story Seth." Kadyn replied. "You know Seth, what you don't care to acknowledge is that you and I aren't that different."

"I'm nothing like you." Seth said.

"Oh aren't you? We come from very similar beginnings Seth. That's why I'm here, to offer you something."

"What the hell could someone like you offer me?" The wolf faunus growled.

"Seth, my parents were killed in a very similar sense that yours were. I spent my time hunting down the man that killed them, but I could never defeat him. I was too weak, though he saw something in me. He offered me the chance to train under him. He gave me the chance to see the other side of the story. Surely you've seen that there is no justice in this world. Only the strong survive. I'm here to offer you the chance to become strong."

"You honestly think I'd work with you? You took everything from me! Why would I even consider it?" Seth asked.

"To keep her safe." Kadyn answered. The wolf faunus's eyes moved to Ruby. _I would do anything to keep her safe. Is this the only way? He might come after her. If he brought all his men there's no way Ruby would survive. She'd up one hell of a fight, but I don't think she'd survive._

"Think about it. We'll meet again soon." Kadyn said.

"S-Seth?" The pair of men looked to see Ruby's eyes opening.

"Oh hello there, be a good girl for my friend here. I wouldn't want him getting hurt." The reaper said with a slight laugh as he walked away. His voice made Ruby feel uneasy. She wanted to think on it, but had no time before she felt herself nearly glomped by Seth.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said in relief. _She's gonna be okay, but for how long? Kadyn will come after her. No, giving my loyalty to a man like him is something I won't do. I'll keep to my normal plan, taking him down with the sword my dad left me._

"I'm sorry I worried you." Ruby said a little sad.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've been there. I should've-" He was cut off by Ruby's finger moving to his lips.

"You've done nothing but blame yourself for this, haven't you?"

"Well I… wouldn't exactly say that…" The wolf faunus said turning away from the girl.

"Seth, it was an accident. There was nothing any could've done." Ruby said.

"But I-" He was cut off once again.

"No buts. It was an accident. You did as I asked. I don't want you blaming yourself for things you couldn't control. I don't always need your protecting."

"I know. You're strong, stronger than I could hope to be."

"What?" Ruby said.

"You're strong. I'm not. It's just a fact. I'm not strong enough to protect anyone. It's just-" *Smack* this time the slap was from Ruby.

"I swear to Monty you guys think this is a game. This is the third time I've been slapped in the past twenty-four hours." The wolf faunus said.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure how to make you start making sense." Ruby said.

"I was making complete sense." Seth replied.

"No you weren't. Seth, you're strong. I know. You think I didn't learn a thing or two when I kept watching you-" She stopped mid-sentence.

"Wait, what?"

"S-sorry! I mean, before we started dating. I kept on watching you from a distance. I mean, you were so interesting , and then there was the whole thing about me thinking I might have been in love-" She stopped in her tracks once again. Her face was bright red.

"I…" Ruby was surprised to see Seth speech less. There was a hint of blush on his face, which was rare. "I…" He stuttered trying to find the words. "Ruby, I…" _Damn it! Say something! Why can't I say anything? _The wolf faunus's thoughts ran wild as he looked at Ruby.

"I um… I didn't mean, what I meant to say was…" Ruby took a deep breath. "Seth, I love you."

Seth stared into her eyes. He was shocked at her words. _She… loves me? I… how can she? I'm nothing but a jerk. _Ruby read the emotions held behind his eyes. "How could I not? Seth you care more than any else I've ever seen. You care about others sooo much that you push them away so they won't get hurt by being close to you. I don't believe that you're weak, but if you really thought you were weak, why would you get up and stand every time you got hurt?"

Seth put his hand behind her head. "Because I'd give everything to protect the one I love." The wolf faunus closed his eyes and slowly moved his head towards her. Ruby mirrored. They kept moving closer and closer until their lips touched. They sat there for what felt like forever. Their lips touching, neither one of them wanting this moment to end.

They eventually pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. "Hey." Seth said breaking the silence.

Ruby hugged him and put her hand on his chest. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you."

"I know."

"You're names not Han."

"Still a cool line, beside how could you even question if I love you as well?"

**I probably should've split this into two chapters… eh whatever. YAY first kiss! Did you guys expect Kadyn to show up in this chapter, cause I didn't when I first planned this out. I could honestly end this chapter without the whole "I love you. I know." It's just part of I am. Now for something kind of important.**

**Recently someone started writing a story very similar to mine. I've already talked to him about this. He didn't even know my story was a thing. I ask you that give his story a chance. Honestly we live in an age where there really isn't such thing as an original idea. So it doesn't surprise me that much. So I ask that you give his story a chance. I believe the story was called Shadow Warrior. There are problems similar to my own grammar problems. Though I'm getting better. I'm helping the guy out as much as I can, so if you guys checked it out I'd appreciate it.**


	27. Chapter 27 The Morning After

Yang stretched her arms out. She noticed a black cloak around her. _I guess Seth stayed up longer than I did. Where is he? Eh, not really important. I better go check on Ruby. _The brawler thought as she made her way into her sister's hospital room. She wasn't exactly happy at what she saw. Her sister was sleeping in bed, Yang expected this. What she didn't expect was Seth, sleeping in that same bed. Ruby had her head on the wolf faunus's chest and her arm stretched across his stomach.

Yang, as calm as she could, walked over and moved her sister off him. This caused Ruby to groan a little, but the small girl didn't wake up. Yang turned her eyes, which were currently red, on the sleeping wolf faunus. She picked him up by his collar and slammed him into the wall.

Seth grunted in pain as he opened his eyes. He looked to Yang. "What are you doing?" He questioned why he currently being slammed into a wall.

"Want to explain why I found you sleeping in the same bed as my sister?" Yang asked angrily.

"Well… um… you see…" The boy struggled to find words that would calm Yang's rage.

"YANGGGG put him down!" Yang turned and let go of the wolf faunus. She hugged her little sister.

"Ruby! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Oh, so you beat my boyfriend into the wall then you try to hug me." The small girl said.

"He was sleeping in your bed!" Yang said. "I can't allow that. I mean, come on, you two haven't even kissed yet. How could I let him sleep in the same bed as you?" As soon as the blonde finished Seth bolted out of the room.

"Where's he going?" The brawler asked.

"Um… well…" Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "We kind of had our first kiss last night." She said.

Yang's eyes went wide. "You did what?"

"We kissed. Is it really that big of a deal?" The red cloaked girl asked. Yang exited the room without answering Ruby's question.

* * *

"Seth?" Ren left earlier than the others that morning. It was unusual to say the least, but he needed to get away for a moment. He found the wolf faunus running through the hospital.

"Ren, I need a place to hide." The black haired boy explained.

"Why?" The pink eyed teen questioned.

"Long story short, Ruby and I had our first kiss. I woke up still in Ruby's bed, Yang's pissed about that. I ran when I realized Ruby was about to tell Yang about the kiss. I value my life right now." The wolf faunus explained.

"You and Ruby had your first kiss?" Ren ignored the later part of what he said for the moment.

"Yeah, shortly after she said she loved me. I almost couldn't believe it. I mean Ruby's so amazing. I'm lucky guy. I can tell you that much."

The green clad warrior chuckled a bit. "You're not the quickest guy around." Seth glared at him. "Seth, while I'm a little quiet I'm always watching. It's almost funny watching you two. I could've told you that you loved Ruby long before you cared to admit it."

"What exactly is your…" The wolf faunus's words were cut off by the sound of a door flying across the room. "Fuck!" He said and ran as fast as he could. The angry brawler following close behind him, her eyes were red.

* * *

"Hello Ruby." The green clad warrior said as walked into the girl's room.

"Hey Ren, have you seen Yang? She just kind of walked out of here." Ruby asked.

"I believe I saw her chasing your boyfriend down." The pink eyed teen said.

"I knew it. Why can't she ever calm down?" She asked.

"Neither one of them wants you to get hurt. Though Yang feels like Seth's gonna end up hurting you." Ren explained.

"He wouldn't let anyone hurt…" Ruby started.

"You don't quite understand, Yang's afraid he'll break your heart. She knows how much you care for him. She doesn't want you to get hurt, emotionally." He interrupted.

"I honestly don't believe Seth would ever hurt me, not even emotionally." Ruby almost looked insulted by Ren's words. She knew Seth wouldn't hurt her.

"Never intentionally, but there are some things can't control." The pink eyed boy stated.

"No." Ren was a bit surprised by Ruby's response. "Seth just plain won't hurt me. I don't believe he would ever hurt me, period."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"Phew, lost her. I'd much rather deal while Ruby's around. though first I need Yang to calm down just a little bit." Seth said as he made his way through an all too familiar alley way. It was the same one Holly died in. He heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind him, though he didn't even flinch.

"Hey Chief, been a while." A voice said from behind him. Seth didn't turn around to see who it was, he already knew.

"Why are you here?" The wolf faunus asked.

"I've been doing as you told me to, keeping an eye Taylor. I thought you'd…" The man behind him started.

"No. I told you the day I gave you the assignment. I don't want any information on her unless her life is in danger."

"I really think you should know that…" The man started to explain again.

"Is her life in danger?" Seth asked.

"No. She'll be fine."

"Then I don't want to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to avoid an angry blonde while still trying to get back to my girlfriends hospital room." The wolf faunus attempted to leave without saying another word. Whatever it was, he knew the man could handle it. Besides, the man in the alley way was one of the few people not at BEACON Seth trusted and the only one he trusted to watch over his sister.

Seth stopped at the sound of a gun being cocked. He did slightly flinch at the sound of this one. The first had been a small pistol, this one was a large sniper rifle.

"Do you really think I'm wavering? I know my mission. It's my job to kill Kadyn. There's no need for Falcon Claw yet." Seth said referring to the sniper rifle.

"You better not. This is the one order of yours I would dread having to carry out." The man said.

"Don't worry. I haven't had this much reason to fight Kadyn since before I met you. I might have even more now than back then."

* * *

"Yang please calm down." Jaune was currently attempting to calm his girlfriend.

"HE KISSED RUBY!" The brawler yelled angrily.

"Why is this, such a big surprise? They're dating. It was bound to happen eventually." The heiress spoke. Yang gave her an angry glare as her response.

"Yang, Weiss is right. You can't be that mad at Seth." Blake reasoned. Since she'd started dating Sun, she'd seen how much Seth cared for Ruby, and how much she cared for him. She felt bad about how she'd attempted to break the pair up.

"But…" Yang paused for a moment. "If she kissed him, it means they're more serious than I would've like."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"Look, I want Ruby to be happy. She's happy with Seth, anyone could see that. Though we all know something, Seth's on a dangerous mission, he wants to take down a known killer. His life is in danger the entire time. The closer Ruby gets to him, the more hurt she's gonna be if he gets himself killed." The brawler explained.

"Yang, we put ourselves in danger all the time." Her boyfriend said.

"Yeah we do, but we have team to back us up. He wants to go in alone so we don't get hurt. The idiot doesn't understand is that we can take care of ourselves." Yang was frustrated. "If he'd only ask…"

"He just doesn't want to wrap us up in his problems. It's completely his choice. As much as we may not like it, we can't make him take us with him." Weiss said.

"I guess we can't." The brawler said with a sigh.

* * *

Seth was looking for an alternate way into the hospital. His goal was to get to Ruby's hospital room, without being attacked by Yang. He was currently on top of hill looking at the hospital through a pair of binoculars. He was so engrossed in this task that he didn't even realize someone walk up behind him.

"Hello Mr. Kaelin." Seth looked behind.

"Hey Oz, need something?" The wolf faunus asked the silvered haired head master.

"I told you I wanted to speak with you after your mission. Due to the circumstances I thought I should come to you."

"Okay, so what do you wanna talk about?" Seth asked.

"The man who killed your parents is back in town." Ozpin said.

"I know. He paid me a visit last night. Ruby saw him as well, but he was on his way out when. I don't think she realized who he was. She never asked about him and I hope she never does. I hope she never gets wrapped up in this to the point that she's in danger." Seth said.

"I also found some interesting information on him. You're not the first one he's spared in this same sense, but you're the last one alive as far as I can tell, besides your sister of course." The wolf faunus looked surprised at the professor's words.

"He's made people like you throughout the kingdoms. It's why he doesn't like killing children. He wants them to become a challenge that can oppose him. The difference between you and the others is you haven't lost your drive to fight him. You haven't given up on your revenge. He would've killed you had you done that." The silver haired man explained.

"So out of all the ones he done this to, I'm the only one still alive and fighting." _This doesn't make any sense. Why would he ask me to join him? There's more to this than I know. I guess there are two sides to this story. Though the only way to find out the other side is to join him, and that's something I won't do. _Seth thought as he spoke.

"That seems to be the case. Though I can't help but think there's more to this then we see. I know I can't force you to give up, but be careful. No one wants to lose you to this revenge."

"No one's gonna lose me. I always have to come back. Think about how Ruby would react if I didn't come back to her. I don't wanna upset her, now do I?"

"No, I suppose you don't. I wish you the best of luck." Ozpin said as he walked off.

Seth made his way down the hill. He a technique he'd been working on to hide his aura. He made his way through the halls to Ruby's room. He was almost there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Seth." The wolf faunus was surprised to hear that it wasn't Yang. It had been the other blonde.

"Yeah Arc?" Seth turned and looked at the knight.

"We calmed Yang down. It took a while, but she shouldn't be looking to kill you anymore."

"Thanks Arc." The wolf faunus said. The blonde took out a black cloak and handed it to him. "Right, I left my cloak." The black haired teen said as he took the cloak out of the blonde's hand. He pulled it on over himself.

"So you questioned getting that at first?" The knight asked.

"Yeah, when they took me out to get clothes Ruby insisted I get it. I wasn't exactly in the mood to argue so I got it." Seth explained.

"You're rarely seen without now. You even bring it to our early morning training sometimes."

"Are you trying to get at something Arc?" His wolf faunus ears jolted up. At the same time he smelled something coming towards him. "Lavender" He named the scent and turned towards the green clad warrior.

"Lavender, I assume that comes from my shampoo." Ren commented as he made his way towards them.

"Yeah it does. You should tone it down a bit. It's kind of overwhelming." The black haired teen responded.

"I might take your advice." The pink eyed teen said. "No one's allowed in to see Ruby at the moment. She's having test done. As far as the doctor can tell at the moment, she'll be fine. There doesn't seem to be any major injuries."

"Alright." Ren looked at Seth questioningly. "What? I'm not gonna demand to see her. I'm in love, not insane. The doctor knows what she's doing. Not like the dumbass doc I got the last time I was here." The wolf faunus said.

"You're in love? Did you tell her?" The knight excitedly asked.

"Stop being a girl." The black haired teen teased.

"Hey!" The blonde yelled in his defense. "I just like seeing Ruby happy.

"You better not break her heart." Seth tensed up at the sound of Yang's voice.

"I'm not gonna break her heart. You have my word." The black haired teen replied.

"You better not. It doesn't take a genius to see how you two feel about each other. Though I'm warning you, if you make her cry, I'm gonna kill you." _That is if you don't go and get yourself killed. That's the reason I fear the most that she'll cry because of you._

"I won't even try to fight back. If I cause Ruby to cry, I deserve anything you throw my way." Seth didn't even flinch at the brawlers words. He knew they'd come, he just expected there to be fist with them.

"Then we have an understanding. Other than that, I trust you." The black haired teen looked with surprise at this. "You obviously care about Ruby. You got just as enraged as I did when she got hurt. You worried just as much, if not more, than I did when she got hurt. I trust that you won't do anything that she doesn't like. Though if you do, you're gonna wish I end you quickly." Yang's voice was scary in that last sentence, very scary.

"Got it." The wolf faunus's voice didn't waiver. He stood firm at the brawler's threats. Seth heard his scroll beep and he read over a message. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get going. Message me if we're allowed to see Ruby again. Actually, Arc want some extra training?"

"Um if Yang doesn't care if I go?" He looked to his girlfriend questioningly. The female blonde nodded saying he could go. "Well alright then. I can go, but where exactly?"

"We're gonna go help a friend of mine." Seth answered as they began to make their way out of the hospital.

"You have those?" Jaune joked.

"Aren't you proof of that?" Seth nearly smiled.

"Wait, did you just call me a friend?" He'd never heard Seth call him, or really anyone for that matter, a friend.

"Nope." Seth said in an almost Ruby like matter.

"I think you're girlfriend's wearing off on you." The knight said.

"Maybe, though is that really a bad thing? Come on, Alyssa's waiting."

"Who's Alyssa?"

"Someone who's about to kick your ass."

"Hey! I've gotten a lot stronger."

Seth smirked. "We'll see." _Let's see just how much Jaune's grown._

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I feel like it kind of fell short. I didn't really know where to go with it. Though we did learn about a whole lot of dead people, and we got a weird guy in an alley way, which will stay remain a mystery for a while. Next chapter will go into Alyssa's fighting style cause I want to get that set into the stone. I'm gonna have her fight Jaune for two reasons. One I want to show Jaune's progress as a fighter, two is because I do whatever the hell I want. Well until next time.**


	28. Chapter 28 Jaune VS Alyssa

Alyssa wiped a rag over her sword. Her precious blade was shining bright. She smiled as she saw her own reflection in the blade.

_Perfect. Not a spec of dirt, though maybe I should've waited until after practice to clean my blade. I should've arranged for Seth to come help me with this earlier. I'm lucky he was free. I'm gonna be so mad if I don't get into BEACON. Though who am I kidding? I'm not gonna fail. I never fail. I made a promise that I intend to keep. Speaking of dark and gloomy, I wonder how he and little red are doing. I know how he feels about her, even if the dumbass doesn't. _The girl thought to herself as she wiped over the blade once again.

"You know it's just gonna get dirty in this fight. Why are you bothering cleaning it now?" She looked up from her blade and smiled at the wolf faunus. "Who's the blonde kid?"

"Your opponent." The black haired teen stated.

"What? I thought I was gonna get to fight you." Alyssa complained.

"If she wants to fight you I can just stand aside." Jaune said.

"No Arc. You're fighting her. If she can't beat you, there's no point in her fighting me."

"Well, Arc was it, kind of a weird name." The red head said.

"Wolfy here…" Jaune started.

"I will end you." Seth interrupted. He wasn't gonna let Jaune call him Wolfy

"No you won't. Then you'd have to see Ruby upset at you." The wolf faunus's eyes went wide at his words.

"Dumbass don't mention Ruby here! Not in front of her!" A flutter of different colors moved around Seth, colors that could only be seen by Alyssa.

"Well let's see here, some anger, some embarrassment, and the second you thought of Ruby, some love. Looks like I was right all along." Jaune looked at her in confusion. "I can see emotions. It makes it hard to keep things from me. Even so Seth denies things around me. I can tell how he feels but he needs to admit before I can see all of the colors."

"What? I don't get it. What do colors have to do with this?" The knight asked.

"How do you think seeing emotions works? I see it in form of colors around you body. Similar to seeing your aura, except it's deeper. This is my semblance."

"It doesn't seem like it'd be useful in combat, or on Grimm at all." The blonde commented.

"That may be true about true about Grimm, but it can have its uses when combating humans. Trust me. Gauging an opponent's emotions in a fight can be more than helpful."

"She's right you know. If you're opponent isn't thinking straight in a fight because of how his emotions are it's almost certain that he will lose." Seth said. He turned away from the others and continued. "Keep your emotions in check during a fight. I couldn't begin to give you better advice. Let them decide what you fight for, but don't allow them to get out of hand so that you make bad choices. Then again I'm not really one to talk."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Seth, are you still blaming yourself?" Alyssa asked him. She saw a mixture of colors that meant regret and sadness.

"I'm trying not to. Since Ruby and I started dating it's gotten better. Honestly I don't blame myself for her death as much as I used to, but at the end of it all it's hard not to. I can't help but feel like I could've done something more. I probably could've avoided that fight altogether. My father would've found a way to. My- never mind what I about to say. Why don't we get this started?"

"Wait, so you and Ruby are dating now?" She asked, ignoring Seth's suggestion to start the fight.

"Yeah we are. She's great. It'd be hard to find a better girlfriend. I doubt Arc's girlfriend is half as great as mine."

"Hey! Yang's great. Neither of us really have a too much of a problem with either of our girlfriends." Jaune defended.

"Until we have to meet their father" Seth pointed out.

"OH GOD." The knight said as if that thought had never occurred to him.

"I'm sure they'll give us a heads up before it happens. Don't worry." Seth stepped away from them. "Can we get this started so I can get back?"

"Fine. Come on blonde kid." Alyssa replied.

"Jaune Arc VS Alyssa Amity. I'll call the match and sense I don't like either of you right now, I'll be completely fair when I call the match." The wolf faunus said.

"You know, I think that's the first time I've heard you say my first name." The knight commented.

"Oh, Arc's a last name. That makes more sense." The red head said as she faced arc with her blade in front of her. Her eyes widened. "Wait, does that mean you're the son of Alexander Arc?"

"Yep! My dad's pretty great. I hope to be just as strong as he is one day. I hope I get to be a hero like him. Though Mr. Killjoy over there doesn't think I can be." Jaune said as stood ready with Crocea Mors.

"Heroes don't exist. Just get to fighting already. Jaune, if you lose our training sessions are going to be a lot harder on you and a lot more fun for me."

Jaune tensed up a little and faced his opponent. _Okay. I can do this. I haven't been training for nothing. I can win this. I've learned how to fight from Pyrrha and I've survived physical training with Seth. I can win this. _As his thoughts came to him he calmed down. He faced his opponent with determination in his eyes.

_That's right Arc. Look at her with those eyes full of determination. Alyssa is by no means a pushover, but you've got this. Just keep your eyes on your goal. _Seth allowed a small smile to cross his face as he looked at the pair about to fight each other.

_There was a bit of fear around him just a second ago. Now it's gone, replaced by determination. Whatever, determination will do very little against me. As long as I have Sagitta Gladio I'll be fine. _Alyssa thought as she gripped her blade tight.

"Okay, both sides ready?" They both nodded in response. "Begin!" Seth shouted to start the match.

Alyssa charged at Jaune. She was agile and quick. This allowed her to appear on Jaune extremely quickly. She struck downwards and was met with a block from Jaune's sword. He bashed her back with his shield. She skidded backwards a bit. Her eyes looked up at him with determination. _His defense is more than a match at close range. How about long range?_

The red head rushed Jaune once again. She swung downward at Jaune. The blonde blocked with his shield. Before Jaune could move his shield, she jumped backwards then ran at Jaune and jumped onto his shield. She used his shield as a place to jump even higher than she could have before.

_What the? _Jaune barley had time to think. Alyssa's sword transformed into a bow. She pulled at string on it and arrows made out of her own aura flew at Jaune. The blonde dodged and blocked as much as he could, but he had barely any luck. Alyssa's aim wasn't perfect, but it was more than good enough to the blonde. The arrows hit their target and he skidded backwards. Jaune's immense amount of aura meant they'd done very little to him, this battle was far from over.

_I just need to keep my distance. _Alyssa thought as she landed. She pointed her bow at him. _I think I saw this guy in Vytal tournament. He was far from the best there, I can out speed him without a problem. _She gave an extremely confident smile.

The smile caused Seth to sigh. _There she goes again. Alyssa would be one of the greats if she wasn't so damn confident. Not yet though. I still need to watch they both do in this situation. _

The blonde knight charged in. Alyssa shot at him as he ran towards her. He got hit more than a few times, but he was able to get close get enough to be able to slash at her. He wasn't quite fast enough to hit the girl. She dodged him his strike, moving with great agility. She transformed her weapon into its blade form and slashed at the blonde. He barely got his shield up in time. She kicked hard to the blondes chest, pushing off him as it seemed that she flipped.

"If this is the best you've got, I'll be fighting Seth in no time." The red head said as Jaune found his ground.

"Are you really so confident?" The wolf faunus asked. "I wouldn't be so sure. Especially since Arc is currently handicapped."

"Wait, what do you mean?" She asked in slight confusion.

"Arc if you'd be so kind as to take them off." Seth suggested.

The blonde knight nodded. _Finally! I've got no idea why he made me come into this battle with these freaking weights tied around my ankles and arms. _He thought as he quickly took off the weights tied around his ankles. Alyssa's smile faded as she saw the weights fall to the ground.

"YOU WERE WEARING WEIGHTS!" She yelled.

"Take her down." The wolf faunus ordered. _Arc still won't hit anywhere close to Ruby's speed, or really any of team RWBY when in a combat situation. Well maybe mine, but like I'm gonna tell him that. Though more than fast enough to take down Alyssa, she doesn't have BEACON's training yet. Arc's got this._

Jaune ran towards the red head. His speed, true to Seth's thoughts, was greater than hers. She blocked a downward slash from Jaune. Though she wasn't fast enough to avoid a shield bash.

The red head skidded backwards a bit. She found her footing and gave a quick glare to Seth. "What? Did you expected to easily beat someone who gets a severe amount of physical training from me and learns how to fight not only from BEACON, but also from Pyrrha Nikos? If you did I'm sorry to disappoint you. Jaune's gonna be tougher than that." The wolf faunus commented on her glare.

"You are so dead after I kick this guy's ass!" She yelled.

Quickly she changed her weapon into its bow form. Alyssa pushed a few buttons on it and it glowed with a strange yellow color. She pulled on its string to let loose her arrows. Jaune dodged the arrows initial hit, but as they hit the ground they exploded in an electrical burst.

"Whoa!" Jaune shouted as he dodged the lighting explosions. "Dust attacks? Damn it!" The knight now had to weave through arrows as they came at him. Which was a much easier job than he thought it'd be, his training made him faster than he was before.

Alyssa kept pulling at her arrows, each one exploding with shock dust as they hit something, but rarely did anything hit her blonde target. He was coming up on her, fast. He slashed at her bow. He knocked it to the side, but not out of her hand. The blonde boy kicked to her chest sending her backwards.

Alyssa found her ground as quick as she could. She was frustrated, she thought she had this, she thought she had what it took, she was wrong. She changed her bow into its blade form and charged at Jaune. Her swings were wild and inaccurate. Jaune was able to block with ease.

He delivered a devastating kick to Alyssa's side. She was sent flying to the side. The red head quickly found her way to her feet once again. She repeated her actions. She had no better this time. She did this again, and again, each time proving more useless then the last.

"That's enough!" Seth shouted stopping both of them. "I think the winner of this match is clear. Come on Jaune. I wanna check on Ruby. Sorry Alyssa, but you lost. I hope you get into BEACON." The blonde nodded and put away his weapon. They turned their back on Alyssa and began to walk away.

"I'm not finished yet!" She wasn't thinking straight. She charged at Jaune while his back was turned. She would've slashed down his back, if not for Seth. The wolf faunus's sense kicked into gear. He pushed Jaune to the side and grabbed her arm. He pulled back on her arm and gave it a slight twist. She dropped her weapon as Seth forced her to the ground.

"Yes you are." The black haired teen let go and stood above her. "Alyssa, you never attack an unarmed opponent, especially when his back is turned. Alyssa, you're strong, but you aren't anywhere near ready. Arc's worked hard to get this far, you need just to work just as hard if you want avenge your sister. So I suggest you grow up. Don't act like you can win before it's over. Granted I'm guilty of doing the same thing at times, but I'm learning. You better learn." Seth turned and started to walk away. He stopped only to finish. "Otherwise you're gonna end up being a liability to me, instead of an asset. Now if you'll excuse me I have a girlfriend in the hospital that I must attend to."

As the red head watched them walk way, she promised herself something. "I'll show you. I'll work hard. I'll become strong enough. Just you wait; I'll fight by your side. I'll avenge my sister, just you wait."

* * *

"Don't you think you were a little hard on her?" Jaune asked as he and Seth walked back towards the hospital.

"Maybe a little, but it's for her own good. I don't want her to end up like Holly. I can't look her mother in the eye and tell her that her other daughter died because I couldn't protect her." The wolf faunus said.

"Ah, the tin man does have a heart!" The knight said as he saw Seth's more caring side.

"Tch, whatever, Yang's rubbing off on you too much. I'll take her help because she has the reason as me to take down Kadyn. I hope no one that doesn't have a reason gets caught up in this."

"You know Seth, we'd be there if asked us to." The blonde said.

"I know Jaune, but I won't ask that of you guys. He's got almost as many men as White Fang under his control. You just don't hear about Kadyn because of how he operates. I won't ask you any of you to come with me. I especially won't ask Ruby." The wolf faunus said.

"You realize, she's the one who will want to come the most."

"I know. Jaune, Ruby's strong. Stronger than you, stronger than me, stronger than most, but currently she's in the hospital because she couldn't deal with overwhelming numbers. She's not invincible, and the last time someone I cared about as much I care about Ruby was there, she was killed. While I could do nothing, but watch her die before me very eyes. I nearly took my own life after that. I would've if it hadn't been for Alyssa."

"I didn't hear that part of the story. You really tried to take your own life?"

"Yeah, but I tried to decapitate myself. Think about what would happen if Ruby was gone. I'd do anything to keep her out of harm's way."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"More than you could ever understand. Come on, I don't wanna keep her waiting."

* * *

**Alyssa got her ass handed to her, by Jaune none the less. I feel likes that's adding insult to injury. I apoligize to the person who asked for Jaune to get his asked kick. I put your name down, but I can't remember it, and I'm too lazy to go find it.**

** I feel like this story is gonna go well from here. I have Seth's whole team planned out; I have other people offering OCs for later stuff, and I have a plot I think is good planned out. If you really want you can send me OCs, though at this point I don't think I need them. I have the 3 main ones I need for important plot things. I have one other that will be worked in because I want to. So I think I'm good. Well until next time.**


	29. Chapter 29 A Promise Made

"I think it'd be awesome!" Jaune said as he and Seth made their way into the hospital.

"And I think you're an idiot. One of us is right." Seth replied. Jaune had decided to start up a conversation about how cool it'd be to have a metal arm.

"Come on! Think about it! It'd be so cool!" The knight exclaimed.

"Okay, how about I rip off one of your arms and you can test how cool it is when we replace it." The wolf faunus replied.

Jaune grasped his left arm. "I think I'm good."

"The offer still stands." Seth laughed a little.

"Seth, Jaune, over here." Ren called out to them as he stood outside Ruby's hospital room. "How'd your thing go?"

"Arc kicked the ass of my ex-girlfriend's little sister. If you don't take in how close in age Holly and Alyssa were that could sound way worse than it really is." The black haired teen answered.

"I guess Jaune's getting better." Ren commented.

"I sure am! Pyrrha and Seth's help is paying off." The knight said.

"He did alright. Alyssa's main problem is her over confidence and I knew exactly how to have Arc take advantage of that." Seth said.

"Well he won, that's what count. By the way, we technically go into see Ruby now, but Yang asked for some time alone with her." The green clad warrior said.

"So I have to wait? Monty I hate waiting." Seth complained.

It only took a few minutes of the boys waiting for Yang to walk out of the room. "Seth, get in here. The rest wait out here for a bit longer." The wolf faunus stood up and entered the room. As he looked to Ruby he saw a certain kind of sadness. He hated seeing that sadness in her eyes.

"Seth, promise me you won't." Ruby said.

"Promise you I won't what?" Seth asked.

"Promise me you won't die." The young leader said.

Earlier that day…

"Hey Rubles." Yang said brightly as she entered the room.

"Hey sis." Ruby returned with a bright smile. "Where's everyone else?"

"I asked for some time alone with you. I wanna talk." Yang seemed oddly serious.

"What do you wanna talk about?" The young leader asked.

"Ruby, it's about Seth." Yang answered.

"What about him?" Ruby felt in her gut that this wasn't going to be a talk about how happy Yang was for her.

"Ruby, I think you should breakup with him."

"YOU TRIED TO GET RUBY TO BREAKUP WITH ME! WHAT THE HELL YANG! I THOUGHT WE HAD AN UNDERSTANDING!" Seth shouted angrily at Yang.

"Seth, please calm down." Ruby pleaded. The wolf faunus quickly turned to her. She was looking at him with puppy dog eyes. The wolf faunus calmed down almost immediately.

Seth took a deep breath. "Please continue."

"Yang, you can't be serious." Ruby replied.

"I'm not." Yang sounded out of it, like she wasn't even there.

"Why? I love Seth and he loves me." The young leader wasn't happy that her sister had suggested this to her.

"I know that, but I can't help like I feel like you should breakup with him. It doesn't take a genius to figure out how you feel about Seth. I just don't want you to get hurt." The blonde said.

"He's not gonna hurt me. " Ruby replied.

"Not on purpose. Seth would never mean to hurt you." Yang's words confused Ruby. Like they didn't match up with what her sister was trying to say. Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but Yang stopped her before she could get the words out.

"I've grown to trust Seth. He treats you right. He cares about you more than I ever thought he would. He blamed himself so much after you got hurt that I slapped him across the face just to smack some sense into him."

"He mentioned after I slapped him because he wasn't making sense that it was the third time he'd been slapped in the past twenty four hours." Ruby commented.

"Yeah, the first one was from Jaune."

"Really? I wouldn't expect that. Isn't he scared Seth's gonna put him through difficult training exercises?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe, but Jaune's Seth's friend, he doesn't want Seth blaming himself." Yang replied.

"Is this part really important?" Seth asked.

"Not really." Yang replied.

"Then get to the important part." The wolf faunus commanded.

"Fine." The brawler replied.

"So getting back to the task at hand, I think you should breakup with Seth." Yang said.

"But you just said you trust him! Why would you still want us to breakup?" Ruby asked.

"Because Seth's gonna get himself killed." Yang replied.

"What?" Ruby was taken back.

"Think about it. Seth wants to go in alone and defeat a known killer. He doesn't want to bring any sort of back up. He wants to do it by himself so others won't get hurt." The brawler explained.

Ruby stayed silent for a few minutes. Terrible thoughts of Seth dying came to her. _He'll die? I don't want him to die. I… I… _Tears began to come down her face.

"Ruby!" _Just the thought of him dying is making her cry. _Yang held her little sister.

"I don't want him to die." Ruby got out through tears.

"I know." Yang closed her eyes. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have asked you to breakup with him."

"Why did you think I should in the first place?" Ruby asked, her tears still rolling down her.

"I thought if I could get you two to breakup that when he got himself killed you wouldn't be as hurt. You wouldn't be as close to him so you wouldn't get as hurt." The blonde explained.

"That's dumb. I'll be hurt no matter what if he dies." The young leader replied.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know what I was thinking, but I just can't help thinking he's gonna leave you heartbroken." Yang replied. "I need something to prove he won't leave you."

* * *

"And that's when I went to get you." Yang said as she finished the story.

"Seth, promise me you won't die." Ruby said.

"You're both idiots, you know that?" Seth replied.

"Hey!" The sister responded at the same time.

"You really think I'm gonna go and get myself killed right after I finally a reason worth living again?" The wolf faunus asked.

"You mean?" Yang asked. She turned to Ruby who sat there speechless.

"Before I came here all I did was fight. After Kadyn, I had to reason to live. Now I have something that makes life worth living." Seth walked towards Ruby's bed and sat on it. He held her hand.

"Seth… I…" Ruby tried to speak.

"Ruby, I love you. I'm gonna go and fight Kadyn, you know I have to." _Otherwise he may come after you. _"But I promise you, I'll always come home. You give me way too much to live for. I'm not gonna die. I promise I'll always come home. I promise you I won't die because of this. I promise I'll always come back to you. Nothing could stop me from coming home to you. I promise I won't die."

**I apologize for the wait. I had more problems than you could even imagine while writing this chapter. Next chapter will go to where Ruby is out of the hospital because I need to get out of this stupid hospital. I know what's gonna happen next in theory. I have two different chapters in mind and I need to decide which one comes first. Until next time.**

**P.S. Seth might've forgotten that Yang was still in the room when he said that.**


	30. Chapter 30 The Artist

His car's motor was the only thing he could hear as he drove down the street. His hair was slick and black. His gray eyes stayed focused on the road. Wolf ears adorned the top of his head. He seemed to be about twenty-three. "So you ended up at BEACON? What are the chances? I wonder if he'll even forgive me." The man said to himself as he drove.

After a long amount of driving, the man finally arrived at the airships. He rode one to BEACON. Once he finally got off he felt nostalgic. "It's been a while since I've been here." He pulled out a small picture. On it was him when he was sixteen, and a smaller much younger wolf faunus. "I've got a lot to make up for."

The man put the picture away and pulled a different one, a much newer picture. He walked up to a group of students consisting of few girls. "Excuse me ladies."

"What do you want?" One of the girls asked with a very rude tone. The man took notice of the tone, but showed little reaction.

"Sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering if you've seen this man." He said and held up the picture.

"I haven't seen him today, but there's this girl named Ruby, she almost always knows where he is if they're not together. I saw her heading down to the training grounds. She wears a long red cloak, younger than most students. You can't miss her." The girl replied.

"Thank you ladies, I think I can manage from here." He took his bag off his back and put the picture back in. He pulled out a sketch pad and pencil. He made his way towards the training grounds.

* * *

"Pyrrha, thanks for helping me." Ruby said as she wiped some sweat of her forehead. She had worked up a sweat from sparing with Pyrrha.

"It was no problem, but I'm still not sure you should've been pushing yourself so hard. You did just get out of the hospital." The amazon replied.

"I told you before, if I don't train more I'm just gonna keep making Yang and Seth worry." The young leader replied.

"Excuse me ladies." Ruby and Pyrrha turned at the sound of a voice. "Are one of you Ruby?"

"Yeah that's me but who're you?" The young leader asked.

"My name's Zack." He answered. "Zack Kaelin."

"Kaelin? Wait, you're saying you're related to Seth?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, he's my little brother." Zack replied. He pulled out a small picture. "Here, it's a picture of me and him taken more than seven years ago."

Ruby ran up and snatched the picture from him. "Aw, young Seth is sooo cute! Pyrrha come look at this."

The amazon quickly made her way over. "He certainly is. Though if I didn't know better I'd say the older wolf faunus is him. You two look so much alike."

"Yeah, but the fact that you're smiling in the picture is a dead giveaway that it's not Seth." Ruby commented slightly sad.

"My brother doesn't smile?" Zack asked with a noticeable amount of sadness in his voice.

"Not when we first met, no." The young leader replied.

"Though someone has been making him smile whole lot more lately, someone that's very special to him." Pyrrha said giving a wink to Ruby.

"P-Pyrrha!" Ruby yelled at her friend while trying to get her blush under control. "Not in front of his brother!"

"So if I may ask, who are you to my brother?" Zack asked.

"Well… he's my teammate." Ruby told him.

"Ruby." Pyrrha said.

"I'd rather Seth is here when explaining this to family!"

"It might be better if you told me about Seth while he isn't around." Zack said as he looked away from them.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

"Never mind that right now, is Seth around?" The wolf faunus asked.

"He was headed into town to for something. I'm not sure when he'll be back." Ruby said.

"I guess I have some time to kill then." Zack opened up his sketch pad.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"My sketches, I'm an artist." He showed Ruby the sketch pad.

"Ooh, these are pretty good." Ruby commented.

"Their garbage if you ask me. Not exactly my best work." The artist replied.

Pyrrha took a look at the sketch pad. "I don't see why you'd think these are bad."

"It's just not my best work. How about you two tell me about how Seth's life has been going? I'd love to hear about it." Zack replied.

"Sure! If anyone knows how Seth's life goes these days it's me!" Ruby replied. She was kind of excited to talk to Seth's brother, seeing as she didn't see her getting chance to talk to Seth's little sister, Taylor, anytime soon.

"Fantastic."

* * *

"You have a sick and twisted way of getting payback." Seth said to Alyssa as he sat inside Serena's house.

"Aw, is the big bad wolf upset?" The red head teased.

"Yes. I do NOT want to talk to your mom about…"

"Talk to me about what?" Serena asked as she entered the room with glasses of iced tea on a tray.

"Nothing!" Seth nervously waved his hands in front of himself.

"Seth, I haven't seen you be this nervous since that day Holly brought you to meet me and my husband." She said as she set the tray down.

"Yeah Seth, it's almost like you don't wanna talk about something." Alyssa said.

_I hate her sooo much right now! If she hadn't pulled my damn cloak off me while I was going to get some things in town I'd be hanging out with Ruby right now. I wonder what she's up to right now. I hope she's not pushing herself too hard. Maybe I do worry too much._

"Seth, what's Alyssa talking about?" Serena asked.

"N-Nothing!" The wolf faunus lied.

"Seth, it's you can't exactly lie to people in this family. You were always bad at lying to people in this family. You could never lie to Holly, Alyssa can just look at how you actually feel about the situation, and I'm not easily fooled. What's going on?" Alyssa's mother asked.

"Well…" In that moment Seth gave up. "You remember when I told you about my team leader?" He asked.

"Of course, you said her name was Ruby, right?"

"Yeah, that's her. Do you also remember when I said she's completely platonic?"

"Yes I do." Serena gave a knowing smile.

"Well… she's not exactly as platonic as I thought, or at all. We're dating now."

"I knew it! Ooh, when do I get to meet her?" The mother excitedly asked. She was bouncing around like a child.

"Well I…" Seth started.

"Ooh, what's she like? How'd you ask her out? Where'd you take her on your first date?" Serena kept asking him questions while Alyssa sat there snickering.

Seth mouthed 'You're sick and twisted.' To Alyssa and went on to answer Serena's questions. _God this gonna take a while._

* * *

"Are you almost done?" An impatient Yang asked.

"Almost, give me a minute." Zack replied. His pencil moved across the sketch pad like lighting. He was sitting in the court yard with all the members of team RWBY and JNPR. "It's good to know my brother has made some good friends while he's been here."

"I do find it surprising that you're Seth's brother. While you look alike, you hardly act like him." Weiss commented.

"Our lives played out in different ways; therefore we turned into different people." The artist said. He stopped drawing and smiled. "Well I think I can happily call this one finished."

Yang and Jaune rushed over to him. They looked at the sketch pad. He'd drawn a very good picture of the pair of them. "Awesome!" Jaune said.

"Thanks. I take great pride in my work. Though I think we're gonna have to call that done for now, I'm running out of pages." Zack said as he took look over his work. He's spent the day drawing while learning about his brother.

"Though Seth is taking a strangely long time. I thought he'd be back by now." Ruby said.

* * *

"I honestly hate you right now." Seth told Alyssa as he prepared to leave the house.

"I'll live with it." Alyssa shrugged. "You know, mom only want to know because she sees you like her own son."

"I know. It's kind of nice to have a family, especially since I don't get to see my sister." Seth said as he put on his cloak.

"Come to think of it, didn't Holly say you have a brother?"

Seth's eyes went dark. "I don't consider Zack family." He left the house without another word. He walked through the streets trying to avoid all thought of the man Alyssa had brought up.

He eventually got his mind of it. He rode the airship staring out the window. It didn't take long. Once he finally got off a smile adorned his face. _Roses…_ Seth made his way towards his favorite scent in the world.

"Ruby!" Seth called out.

"Seth, we're over here!" Ruby ran out to greet her boyfriend.

_After all this time… will he even forgive me? _Zack wondered as he watched Ruby run out.

Ruby glomped Seth. "Where have you been all day?" She asked as Seth tried to get her off him.

"Alyssa had a sick and twisted way of getting revenge. Also I may need to introduce you to Holly's mother sometime soon." Her boyfriend replied.

"Oh, you're never gonna believe who I met today." The young leader said.

"Who?" Seth asked in curiosity. He looked to some rusting bushes as he watched a man step out of the shadows.

"Hey little bro." Zack said. In blind rage Seth ran at him and punched Zack in the face. The artist fell backwards.

Ren moved to hold Seth back as Seth attempted to punch him again. "Let me at him!" The angry wolf faunus yelled.

Ruby looked Seth in the face. "Seth, please calm down." The anger disappeared from Seth's face as his girlfriend pleaded.

Ren let go Seth. "What are you doing here?" Seth asked his brother.

"I came to talk to you." Zack replied.

"Well I don't wanna talk to you." The younger Kaelin replied. He tried to keep his anger under control.

"Seth, why'd you punch your brother across the face?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, I've told you a lot about my life. Doesn't it strike you as odd that I left him out?"

"A little…" Ruby honestly replied.

"There's a reason for that." Seth replied. "Zack I'm only gonna ask you once, leave. I hate letting Ruby see me angry."

"Please Seth; I came here to ask for forgiveness." Zack pleaded.

"Why do you need to ask for forgiveness?" Ruby asked.

"He's asking for forgiveness because he abandoned us. He abandoned me and Taylor."

**CLIFF HANGERS! Don't you guys love them? I know I do. Let's be honest, when someone showed saying he was Seth's brother, did you think it was a good thing? Since when does Seth's past EVER have good things? Seth's not happy right now, though if they got in a fight Seth would probably win. I mean, Zack's just an artist, right? Well, until next time.**


	31. Chapter 31 A Brother's Choice

"He abandoned you?" Ruby asked.

"That's right. He abandoned me, but more importantly Taylor." Seth confirmed. He turned to his brother. "Zack, I would give you time if you were worth it, but guess what? You're not worth it."

"Seth please, I want to make up for what happened." The artist pleaded.

"It's taking everything I have right now to not kick you in the face. You want to make up? Don't make me laugh." The younger Kaelin said.

"Wait." Yang interrupted. "Exactly how did he abandon you?"

"That's not something I wanna talk about." Seth replied.

"You've talked about every other pain of your past, yet when it comes to your brother you don't wanna talk about?" The brawler asked.

"That's right." Seth said.

"Then let me tell you what happened. At least you'll have one side of it." Zack spoke up.

"Why should they believe anything you say?" Seth growled. Ruby clung to him and looked up to him. "Fine, tell the story, but I see no reason for me to be here. If anyone needs me, I'll be baking."

"Baking?" The oldest Kaelin questioned as he watched his brother walk away.

"Yeah, Seth likes to cook." Ruby replied. A large smile could be seen across her face.

"You're just hoping he's making you cookies." Yang commented.

"There is no hope. There are only facts. When Seth's baking, there are always cookies for me." The young leader replied.

"He really cares for you, doesn't he?" Zack asked with curiosity.

"Ooh, you should hear about what happened the other day…" Yang started.

"As much as I think it'd be fantastic to hear this, I think we should return to the task at hand." Zack interrupted. He pushed his bangs t the side and looked to the sky. "Now, how let's talk about why my little brother hates me."

* * *

It had been one month since the murder of Kyle and Chloe Kaelin, though Zack hadn't heard a thing about it. He'd been away at school. It was an unusually long time for the artist to be away from his family without checking in, but he's told his father that he wouldn't be home for a while.

The seventeen year old wolf faunus walked through the streets of Vale, blissfully unaware his parents' fate. _Maybe I should visit mom and dad while I'm here. It'd be nice to see everyone, though I really should get back soon. Ashley'll kill me if I'm late. _Zack thought while he walked.

* * *

"Who's Ashley? A girlfriend?" Yang asked.

"Yang, is that really important?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, but I'm curious." The brawler replied. "So, was she your girlfriend? How many bases di…" Yang started to ask.

"Yang, please behave for once." Weiss interrupted. "I apologize for the brute's interruption. Please continue."

"Of course." Zack replied.

* * *

"Tch, how come these artist pencils have to be so expensive?" Zack complained as he walked through the streets. He pulled out his scroll. He needed to get back soon.

"ARGH!" Zack turned at the sound of a scream. He recognized the voice. He ran towards the sound. It lead him to an alley way. Three people surrounded a small wolf faunus, a wolf faunus that went by the name of Seth.

"Now, hand it over kid, or do you need to be taught another lesson?" One of the men said.

"No… you can't… have it." Seth was breathing heavily.

"HANDS OFF!" Zack called out.

"What do you want? This doesn't concern you. This kid stole something from me." The man lied.

"Zack, he's lying." As Seth spoke a swift kick was delivered across his face.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not gonna let you touch my little brother." _Fantastic… I knew I should've brought it. Well there's always hand to hand. _Zack took a stance.

"What do you think you can do about you animal? Now why don't you beat it?" The man said.

"Not happening. Now either let him go, or fight me. It's your choice." The artist replied.

"Big mistake. Harvey, go get'em." The man said. One of the men rushed Zack.

_Never a dull moment, _Zack thought. Harvey's movements were slow. Zack side stepped with ease. Harvey looked to the side as he missed. He was met with a spinning kick from the artist.

Harvey flew back into the wall. "Anthony, don't just stand there!" Zack turned t see another man rushing him.

"Sorry guys, but I'm running late as it is. I don't…" Zack delivered punch across Anthony's face. "To play around!" While Anthony was still in shock from the punch, Zack delivered another spinning kick to that sent him in the wall.

"You bastard!" The final man pulled out a blade. He slashed at Zack, who barely evaded in time.

"You don't play fair, now do you?" The artist asked. The final man charged at Zack. His swings were wild, but Zack saw a pattern to them. He punched the man's shoulder as he saw an opening. As the final man was stunned from the attack, Zack delivered a swift kick to his balls.

"Cheap shot." The man fell to the ground.

"Says the guy who pulled a blade on an unarmed foe." Zack ran to Seth. "Seth, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just a little bruised." The younger brother said. Zack noticed Seth was armed with a black sword.

"Come on, let's get out of here." The artist pulled his brother's arm as they made their escape. He led his little brother through the streets. "Seth, what are you doing out so late? I thought parents didn't even let you stray this far from home. Also, why do you have a sword?"

"Zack, didn't you hear?" Seth didn't look at his brother.

"Hear what?" The older Kaelin brother asked.

"Parents… they're…" Seth tried hard to hold back tears. "They were killed, right in front of me."

"What!?" Zack was shocked. "Seth if you're joking, it isn't funny."

"I'm not. I went to pick up Taylor from a friend's house. When I got back there was a man there, he killed them." The younger brother told him.

"Oh god! Why would he do that?" The artist asked.

"I don't know." Seth replied. He clenched his fist. "And I also don't care. He'll pay no matter the reason. I'll kill him with this. The sword dad made me."

"Seth, I know how you feel, but you can't go down a path of revenge."

"Why not? He killed our parents!" The younger brother questioned.

"How does that honor our parents' memory? Dad was a man who wanted peace. He wouldn't want us fighting because of hate and rage." Zack reasoned.

"Fine." Seth replied. "I'll listen. You are my big brother. Should we go get Taylor from the orphanage?"

"Why do we need to…" The older Kaelin brother started.

"You're gonna take care of us now, aren't you? You promised me once that you'd always take care of us." The younger Kaelin brother replied.

"Seth…" _What do I do?_

* * *

"That day, I made the dumbest decision of my life." Zack said.

"Seth, I can't just drop my life at school. I can still go on. Parents would want me to." The artist said.

"But you said you'd always be there for us!" Seth replied.

"And I wish I could be, but I can't drop it all. Seth you have to understand." Zack found this hard to do.

"Fine! Don't take care of me! But at least take care of Taylor! Please Zack!" The younger brother replied.

"I can't. I'm sorry Seth."

"You're just gonna abandon us?"

"Seth, that's…" Zack started.

"How can you do this to us?" Seth asked.

"Seth, please. I don't want to do this. You're my little brother I…"

"No! A brother doesn't abandon his siblings! I'm at least making sure Taylor's okay! You're just leaving us! You don't deserve to call me your brother! You're abandoning us!" Seth ran off with tears running down his face.

Zack collapsed to his knees. "What have I done?"

* * *

"He's right. I don't deserve forgiveness. I was selfish and chose myself over my family." Zack said.

"You're god damn right you don't deserve forgiveness!" Yang screamed at him.

"Yang, calm down, he knows he screwed up." Jaune held his girlfriend back.

"Grrr." Yang tried to calm herself.

Ruby just stood there, she couldn't be mad because she saw how torn Zack was because of this, but she couldn't exactly say that it was okay.

Ren was the next to speak up. "Was that the last time you saw Seth before today?"

"Once, but it didn't go well. Seth was changed. He didn't listen to me that day, he was hunting for revenge." Zack answered.

"I'm gonna go talk to Seth, see if I can't get him to talk to you." Ruby spoke up.

"Thank you." The artist replied.

"Don't get me wrong, I hate what you did to Seth." Ruby said. Zack looked discouraged as she spoke. "But Seth doesn't exactly have a lot of family left. So he can't stay mad at his only brother forever." Ruby ran off without another word.

* * *

_Zack… I'd rather deal with Kadyn. _Seth thought as he put a tray of cookies in the oven. He let out a sigh. "Maybe I'll bake a cake." Seth looked through his ingredients.

"Cake, huh? You must really be trying out without violence?" Seth looked in delight to see his girlfriend.

"I did think of changeling Cardin, would've been good way to get out anger." Seth replied.

"As much as we hate him, we don't need to send him to the hospital again." Ruby replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just don't wanna deal with **him**." Seth said.

"You mean your brother?"

"I DON'T CONSIDER THAT MAN MY BROTHER!" Seth shouted. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just…"

"Hey, it's okay. He told us what happened, I'd be pretty mad if I were you. Heck, I am mad for what he did to you." Ruby replied.

"He abandoned me, but much more importantly, Taylor." The wolf faunus replied.

"I know. He made the wrong choice that day, but I don't think he's the same man who left you that day." His girlfriend said.

"I need proof. I won't take him at his word." Seth opened up the fridge "Damn, no strawberries."

"Can you pay attention?" Ruby asked.

"I am." Seth defended himself.

"Look Seth, Zack just wants to talk." The young leader said.

"And I wanna punch him in the teeth." Seth replied.

"Couldn't you give him a chance?" Ruby asked.

"He hasn't done anything to deserve one." The wolf faunus said.

"Seth, he wants to make up for abandoning you. He really does."

"I don't care. He left us." Seth clenched his fist.

"I know it was a mistake." Zack walked into the room.

"What do you want?" Seth asked.

"Same thing I wanted earlier, to talk." The artist replied.

"Well I still don't wanna talk to you. Why don't you do me a favor for once in your life and leave?" The younger Kaelin brother said.

"Seth, please. I just want a chance." Zack pleaded.

"Why should I give you one? Why do you deserve one?" Seth asked.

"I don't. I know that, but please. Just talk to me." A sword was pointed at the artist.

"I'll give you one chance, leave before I make you." The younger Kaelin threatened.

"Seth, that's a very empty threat." Zack was barely fazed.

"Not quite as empty as you'd like to think, Zack." Seth replied.

"Is that you want? Do you want to fight me?" The artist asked.

"Considering I'd like nothing more than to kick you in the teeth, yes I do." The younger Kaelin said.

"Fine, you can fight me." Zack said.

"Though we have to wait, I don't want my cookies to burn." Seth said.

"I could watch them!" Ruby volunteered

"Last time I let you do that, they were gone before I got back." Her boyfriend said.

"You can't prove that's my fault." Ruby defended.

"Ruby, you're the only who could eat that many cookies so fast." Seth pointed out.

"Yeah, but it wasn't me. You have no proof." The red cloaked girl said.

"There were crumbs all over your face when I got back." Her boyfriend said.

"Nope, I was framed." Ruby said.

"Framed for something you'd totally do?" Seth asked.

"Yep!" The young leader confirmed.

_Looks like Seth's found someone who makes him happy. Good, he deserves to be happy._ Zack made his way out, leaving the pair alone.

It was a little while later when Zack and Seth faced each other. They looked into at each other. "We don't have to do this, Seth." The older Kaelin said.

"I sure as hell do!" Seth readied Night Howler.

"Are we really gonna let them do this?" Blake asked. One the side lines Ruby, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Jaune, and Ren, were watching the fight unfold.

"There's no stopping Seth, thought it does seem like Seth has the advantage, having training in all." Ren said.

"You're mistaken, Zack will be the victor." They turned to see professor Ozpin.

"How can you be so sure? How do you even know about Zack?" Weiss asked.

"I'm the one who told Zack that his brother was here. I also know Zack will win because Zack Kaelin is one of the greatest hunters to ever walk through BEACON's halls." The silver haired professors replied.

* * *

**Yay more cliffhangers! In all seriousness Seth is probably screwed. Zack's not an average opponent. Now I wanna talk about something happening in my life soon. In less than 2 weeks I'll be starting school again. I won't have quite as much time for writing because of this. I'll still try to get chapters out, but they won't be as quick. Though hopefuly I'll pay attention enough in English class that they'll be better. Well, until next time. **


	32. Chapter 32 A brotherly duel

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Zack asked as he opened his sketch pad.

"I guess you can back out now if you promise to stay out of my life forever." Seth replied as he pointed his sword at the artist.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't live with myself if I did that." The oldest Kaelin brother said.

"Zack's a hunter?" Ruby asked.

"One of the best, he's a member of team NEKO." Ozpin answered.

"There's no Z is in NEKO." Jaune pointed out.

"Last names lady killer, he's the K." Yang pointed out.

"Oh!"

"Seriously Jaune, we know at least one team where someone uses their last initial in their team name." Ren commented.

"It's not my fault." The knight defended.

Ruby just watched with worry as she the fight between brothers unfolded.

Seth took his stance. _Zack… this just may be my toughest fight since entering BEACON and I took on an entire team. Then again it was team CRDL._

_Seth… I don't wanna fight you. Damn you Noel, why do you always have to be right? "Upon reuniting with your brother, you shall be forced to do combat with him, but it's okay. This is the only way you can get the thing you want most." This is just FREAKING FANTASTIC. _

"Good luck Seth!" Ruby called right before the fight started.

"Thanks Ruby. After I'm done kicking Zack's ass we'll do something. Maybe get some dinner? I'll even cook for you. Anything you want in honor of my victory." Seth gave cocky grin.

"Don't make dinner plans yet. You still need to win this, and victory won't come easily." Zack spoke up.

"Shut up. I'm gonna kick your ass and spend some time with my precious rose. You can never make up for your mistakes!" Seth pointed his blade at his brother. "I'm gonna make you wish you never even tried to come back into my life!"

Seth charged his brother not caring if the older Kaelin was ready. In truth Zack was ready to take on any attack Seth threw his way. The oldest Kaelin brother's sketch book began to glow as Seth charged forward. The sketch pad shined brighter and a dark shadow seemed to leap from the page.

Seth slashed downward but his blow was stopped. He leapt backwards in response and looked up. Standing between Seth and Zack is what seemed to be Jaune Arc.

"What?" The actual Jaune, who still standing next to his girlfriend, asked.

"What do you think Jaune? Did I capture your likeness?" Zack asked.

"What do you mean?" The knight asked.

Seth turned to his friends. "Please tell me you didn't let him draw pictures of you guys while I was gone."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jaune asked.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH HARDER YOU JUST MADE THIS FOR ME!" The younger Kaelin brother shouted.

"I'm sorry Seth!" Ruby spoke up "It was my idea to have him draw some pictures and…" She started apologize.

"Stop, no need to be sorry, it'll be fine. You did nothing wrong." Seth's voice held a tone that made him sound extremely sorry. He turned back to the fake Jaune and his brother.

"Wait!" Weiss interrupted. "Why is there a fake Jaune? I can't even deal with one of him most of time."

"Hey!" The knight said.

"Allow me to shed some light on the situation." Zack said. "I'm the artist. Works of art are how I fight." Everyone looked like they understood except for Jaune.

"Um… I'm lost." The leader of JNPR spoke up.

Seth let out a long sigh. "Arc, his semblance is bringing drawings to life, or any work of art he's created. This is where I differ from Zack the most. While I'm not afraid to fight with my sword…" He pointed his sword towards the drawing. "He needs drawing to do this dirty work!"

Seth charged forward. The Jaune drawing charged towards Seth as well. "Out of my way!" The younger Kaelin brother swept at the drawings feet. As soon as he was off balance Seth plunged Night Howler through its chest. The drawing seemed to have flaking apart. It slashed towards Seth with its sword, but it was easily evaded. As Seth pulled Night Howler out of it, the drawing seemed to fade away.

"Not bad little bro, but you're not nearly good enough." Zack called as his book glowed again. Drawings of Yang and Ren rushed forward. Seth blocked blows from the Ren drawing, but was quickly knocked back by the Yang drawing.

"Compared to Yang's blows, that didn't do a thing." Seth called. He opened up his dust crystal compartment and threw in a crystal. "No scribble is gonna beat me!" He charged forward, as he charged he waved his hand to control the shadows. He made it so the drawings couldn't move, and then slashed through them.

"Scribbles? These are works of art, my dear bother." Zack replied. A cocky smile sat on his face. His sketches pad glowed once more. Pyrrha and Blake drawings emerged from it. The Pyrrha drawing charged him, slashing her sword at him. Seth blocked kept the drawing at bay, but forgot about the other one. The Blake drawing came in and landed snap kick into the younger Kaelin's stomach.

Seth gripped his sword as he found his balance. "Seth, you can't win this." Zack called out.

"Like hell I can't!" Seth charged the drawings. He wasn't making any progress. He couldn't get a blow through to either drawing. His slashed were blocked left and right, though no attack hit him either.

"Seth! Watch out!" Ruby warned, but it was too late. While Seth had been fighting the Blake and Pyrrha drawings, Zack had brought another one to life. Seth was hit high into the sky by a hammer. As he looked down he saw a Nora drawing.

Seth shot downward at the drawings. Each seemed to take damage, and the Blake drawing disappeared. Seth landed successfully landed on his feet, but was quickly knocked back by the drawing of Nora.

"Son of a bitch." Seth muttered as he found his balance.

"Seth, language please" Zack commented. "I mean, we're in the presence of a child." The artist motioned towards Ruby.

"What did you just say?" The younger Kaelin's voice sounded angrier.

"A child, that's what you're dating, isn't it? She isn't exactly a woman." The older Kaelin brother teased. He received a low growl from his younger brother. "What, you don't like me talking about Ruby like that? You don't like me pointing out that she's a child, a kid…"

Zack's words were cut off by a punch across his face. Seth ran straight past the drawings and punched his brother. The older Kaelin hadn't been ready and was sent backwards.

Seth eyes held more anger towards his brother then they had before. "Don't talk about Ruby like that. DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT RUBY LIKE THAT!"

"Hehe," Zack laughed a little. "You actually landed one. Good luck landing another. Now it's time to show you exactly why you have no hope of winning. "

The sketch pad glowed bright once more. Seth started to rush his brother before he could bring more drawings to life, but his plans were quickly changed. The Pyrrha drawing clashed swords with him. Seth leapt backwards so he wouldn't be struck by the Nora drawing hammer, but now the odds were definitely not in his favor.

There were seven drawings standing in front of Seth. Each one was different, one of Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. "So, do you give up?"

"Quality over quantity, none of these can best me. A drawing can't be as good as the actual person."

Zack's eyes quickly looked down as he muttered something under his breath. He looked up. "Seth, I don't want to hurt you. So I suggest you stop this."

"You know, maybe I might've considered it if you hadn't mocked my rose."

_So it's just as I expected. His weakness is Ruby. If these don't finish this, I know what I have to do. Sorry little bro, but this was over from the start._

"It's over." Zack held out his hand and the drawings charged Seth. The younger Kaelin brother stayed still and waited. He could end all the drawings in one move, he just need his moment.

The first drawing to reach Seth was the Ren drawing. It fired shots at Seth, causing the wolf faunus to dodge through many shots. As he was dodging, he felt a swift punch to his side. He skidded to the side, but with no time to rest he ran towards the drawings.

He was quickly met with a sword from the Jaune drawing, which was blocked by Night Howler, but since he had to stop moving to block, he was stabbed by the Weiss drawing. He grunted it pain a bit as he attempted to leap away from them, but it was a failed attempt. He was met with a hammer slamming him back towards the rest of the drawings. As he flew forward the Pyrrha drawing slammed him with its shield. He skied backwards and found himself surrounded.

"We're done here." Zack closed his sketch book.

"You should've done a little more homework on my fighting style Zack. If you did…" Seth raised his sword and activated his dust crystal. "You'd know this is far from over!" A fiery explosion took place around him, taking all the drawings out in one move.

"Fire?!" Zack's clenched his fist.

"Zack Kaelin…" Seth began. "The Artist, your semblance allows you to bring works of art you've created to life. You pack a small amount of aura in them so I know you aren't unhurt when I take out a drawing. I lower your aura each and every time, though generally this wouldn't be a problem. You aren't touched by your foe, as they have nothing short of a small army to deal with. It's also not like you can only make weak drawings like these ones. You can make them extremely strong, you just need to put more aura into them, but even those strong ones would fall to me. Fire, that's your weakness. These dust crystals I use were made so that the next time I saw you, I could kick your ass without a problem."

"I see you've done your homework. Very impressive Seth, now that you've exploited my weakness, allow me to exploit yours." Zack's sketch pad shinned brighter than ever before.

"Not gonna happen!" Seth shadows wrapped around his feet to give his gliding motion. Seth was gonna slash apart the drawing before it could even move, but he nearly had a heart attack as he saw what he was about to slash apart. He stopped mid slash. As he did the drawing move a scythe into Seth's stomach. He was sent backwards as he could only widen his eyes.

"Your weakness, Ruby Rose, the girl you'd do anything to protect. The girl you got mauled by a pack of beowolves for, the girl who will always be there for you, the girl who understands you, at least that's how Ren explained your relationship. Not the weakness part, but you get the idea." Zack smirked.

"Pinkie, when I'm finished here you and me are gonna have a little "chat"." Seth told his friend. Seth stared at the Ruby drawing. Zack had a gift, if you didn't know any better you'd think it was the real deal.

"This is one of my tougher drawings. As you pointed out you could very easily destroy it, but will you? Are you willing to watch the very image of…" he let out a slight snicker "your "precious rose" burn?"

"I…" Seth stared downward as he clenched his fist. _It's not her. It's not her. It's not her. It's not her. It's not her. _He kept repeating the thought over and over in his head.

"What's wrong? Can't do anything? Seth, sometimes we have to do things we don't want to. So the question is; are you willing to do what's necessary? No, that's not the question. The question is; how far are you willing to go or your foolish revenge?" Zack replied.

"You really don't know anything, do you Zack?" Seth looked up. "You still think this is about something as petty revenge? Is that why you said I haven't grown up? You must be extremely constipated to think that, because you're full of crap. This is about protecting what's important to me. Somehow, even I don't deserve it; I have people that care for me. People I wouldn't trade for anything. I'm trying to get rid of Kadyn so they'll be safe."

"I… I didn't…" Zack looked with shocked eyes.

"No, of course you didn't. Now we have a fight to finish. Let's go. Put the drawing back into the sketch book and fight me one on one." Seth replied.

"No, you still can't fight it, can you? You still can't fight something that looks so much like Ruby." His brother replied.

"I… yes I can." The younger Kaelin brother said.

"Oh? But can you fight it at full strength? Can you fight without hesitating as your about to strike Ruby?" Zack asked.

"When I'm done with you your face will be unrecognizable." Seth growled.

"Make all the threats you want, my drawing won't let you touch me." As Zack finished a bullet whizzed past his face. It skimmed across his cheek, but made no more contact with him.

"I don't need to touch you. I'm a better shot than you might think." He saw the Ruby drawing start to rush him as his brother's response, Seth got ready to defend. He heard the sound of metal blocking the drawing, but he felt no more pressure on his own blade. He looked in front of him with utter shock.

"You dirty little! Where do you get the right to call yourself related to Seth?" Jaune pushed back the Ruby drawing.

"Arc?" Seth questioned.

"Ask questions later! Go after your brother now! I can take of this drawing. You need to take on your brother. If you're mad, give me whatever you can throw at me during training, but right now you finish your brother!" The knight responded.

Seth let out a small laugh. "Alright Arc, we'll have a talk later, for now do as you told me you would. The rest of you stay out of this or I will personally let you meet my parents. Except for you Ruby, but I swear if you join in I will **never bake you cookies again**."

"You… you're not serious, right?" Ruby looked a little worried.

"Try me." Seth said as he leapt off towards his brother. He assumed Zack would still be holding his sketch book and only his sketch book. What Seth failed to notice until he was already nearly at his brother was that Zack was no longer holding the sketch book. There were now two swords in its place, one in each hand.

Seth sword was easily blocked. Seth jumped back to dodge any counter attack. "So you're not gonna use drawings to fight me anymore?"

"No, these are still drawings, but not in the same way the others were. These have aura packed into them to make them hard as steel, but they don't take that much aura to produce. This is because these cannot move on their own." Zack explained.

"Thanks for the explanation Sherlock, but it doesn't matter to me. I won't lose to you in a sword fight to an artist." Seth pointed his sword at his brother. "AND I ESPECIALLY WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" _I have to win. He can't be forgiven, but that's not really what this is about, is it? This is a about proving that those foolish words I said so many years ago didn't come true._

* * *

"Zack!" Young Seth ran down the stairs and glomped his older brother.

"Hey buddy!" The artist held a large smile as he tried to get his brother of him. The younger Kaelin smiled up at him. "What'd you do today?"

"I had to go to school. School was sooo boring. Why do I need to go to them again?" The young wolf faunus asked.

"Don't be like that. A lot of faunus would give a lot to be in your shoes right now. Besides don't you wanna grow up to be smart like dad?" The older brother asked.

"Nope!" Seth kept his smile.

"Oh and why's that?" The artist asked.

"Because when I grow up I wanna be just like you!"

The older brother smiled and brought his brother in for a hug. "Really? Then I'll just have to work harder to be that role model you think of me as."

"What's a role model?"

Zack laughed a little. "Someone you want to be like. In this case I'm your role model."

"Oh! But Zack, you don't need to work harder. You're already the best big brother I could have." Seth told him.

"Thank you bud, I'll always be here for you."

* * *

_I have to prove it to myself. He abandons people, but I'm…_

"Wait Seth" Zack didn't move to continue the fight. "Are you… crying?"

"Huh?" Seth moved his left hand to his face and felt his face was slightly wet. "It's… just fight me already!"

Seth charged forward. He left nothing to chance. His sword struck hard down towards his brother, slicing the artist shoulder a bit. Seth kicked him to the side, sending the artist that way. Zack stood up.

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

"I said shut up!" Seth fired toward his brother. The shots were blocked by Zack's swords. Seth charged him once again. He slashed downward, but was blocked by Zack's swords. Seth took his chance and punched his brother sending the older Kaelin back a bit.

"Why were you crying?" Zack repeated.

"Would you focus on the fact that we're in the middle of a fight? I know you can't be this easy to beat!" Seth shouted.

"I gladly lose. I just want to know why my little brother was crying." The artist replied.

"Why should you care? You left us! You didn't take care of us! It's not like you care about us at all!" The younger Kaelin shouted.

"That's not true! You think I don't regret not taking you in? You think I don't know that I'm a horrible excuse for a brother? I know that I'm terrible! I don't even know why I'm fighting you! I hate this whole situation. It's all because I made a stupid decision that cost me more than I could ever imagine!" Zack screamed.

Seth let out a long sigh. "You may know what your mistakes were, but this isn't just about you. Now fight me like you actually want to win or you can forget about any chance of redemption."

"Alright Seth, but you can't beat me." Zack leapt of at high speed. He swung down at Seth, his first sword was blocked but the second sliced into Seth's side. Zack swept his brother's feet, knocking him off his feet. Zack swung down with both swords. Seth blocking, but Night Howler was being pushed closer Seth's face.

"This was over from the start. You're my kid brother. I won't lose to you. I never lost to you in anything that I didn't let you win." Zack said.

"That was then, this is now!" Seth's shadows came from behind his brother. That attacked Zack allowing the pressure to be let off Seth. It gave Seth enough time to push his brother off him and stand on his feet.

Seth charged his brother; a large arcing slash was put towards him. Zack narrowly escaped, but he found himself struggling with shadows the second he did. Zack slashed towards the shadows to get them off him. Seth punched his brother in the gut while he was distracted.

"You know, for someone who fights by using drawings to outnumber his opponents, you really suck at fighting when there's more than one thing against you." Seth pointed out as he watched his brother stumble backwards.

"I'll deal with it. Let's go." Zack's stance slightly shifted as he made his way towards his brother. Seth sliced towards him, but Seth's sword was deflected. Zack slashed his brother's side. Seth went to counter attack, but was deflected again and slashed once again. Zack kicked his brother in the stomach and sent him back.

"Damn, but I won't lose!" Seth jumped and slashed downwards at his brother. Zack jumped backwards to dodge it easily. Seth made a wide arching slash towards his brother, who dodged it with ease.

"Yes you will." Zack blocked a downward slash from his brother with one sword. He slashed his brother's side again. He knocked Night Howler to the side and his sword drawings seemed to glow. He slashed his brother's the chest with a X shaped slashed. Seth fell backwards straight onto the ground.

He attempted get up, but as he did he fell back to the ground. "N-no, I can't be spent already."

"Seth!" Ruby ran to his side. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? Here let me…"

"Ruby, calm down, I'm fine." Seth replied.

"No you're not! You're hurt! Why did you have to go into this fight? I don't want you getting yourself hurt like this." She replied.

"You worry too much. I had to fight him, trust me." Seth said.

"She should worry more. Especially with how much danger you put yourself in." Zack spoke up.

"What the hell did you do to your blade?" The younger Kaelin turned to his brother.

"Lotus purge, its technique that uses my aura and super charges it for a few seconds to turn it into a powerful attack, even more so than normal, I don't recommend it though." Zack replied. As he finished he fell to on knee. "It burns through your aura like to tomorrow."

"Alright then, you win this round Zack." Seth looked away from everyone. _I lost. I couldn't prove it to myself._

"I guess I did. Goodbye." Zack got up and waved his hand and started to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seth asked him.

"You said you didn't want me around, so I'm leaving."

"Fine, but stay close by. We might need to talk more if you really wanna come back into my life." Zack smiled as he heard his brother's words. "Don't get me wrong. I have not forgiven you, nor will I anytime soon.

"I know that." Zack replied.

"But I'll give you a second chance. Lord Monty knows I've been given more than I deserve but I want you to apologize right here, right now." Seth said.

"I'm sorry for abandoning…" The artist started.

"Not that, for calling Ruby a child." The younger Kaelin corrected.

"You're… you're not serious?" He looked at his brother. They stared at each other for a moment. "Alright fine, Ruby, I'm sorry for calling you a child. It wouldn't surprise me if you were more responsible and mature then some people my age."

"It's okay. Seth is just a little…" Ruby struggled to find the right word to describe him.

"Barbaric?" Weiss suggested.

"Protective?" Blake gave.

"In love?" Yang smirked in a teasing tone.

"I like the last one." Seth raised his hand.

"Alright, I'll stick close, until next time." And with that Zack walked off.

* * *

"Seth, can we talk?" Ruby had gotten everyone out of the dorm so she could talk with her boyfriend.

"Sure, what's this about?" Seth asked.

"It's about something you said during your fight." She explained.

"Alright, just ask. I'll do my best to answer." He replied.

"When you told him it wasn't just about him, what did you mean? What else was it about?" Ruby asked.

Seth sighed. "Ruby, am I a bad person?"

"What? No of course not." She replied.

"Is my brother a bad person?" He asked.

"Well… he's done some bad things but I don't think so." Ruby answered.

"I think he's a bad person. I also think I'm just like him."

"What? Why would you think that?" She questioned his logic. As far as she saw it, the two brothers were not alike except in looks.

"I… "dislike" my brother most because he abandoned us, but I'm no better." Seth put his hand on his forehead. "I abandoned Taylor, I abandoned Holly's family after her death, heck I abandoned Blake, Weiss, and Yang during our mission because you got hurt. I'm no better. I've sat there calling the kettle black the entire time."

"That's not true! You left Taylor because you wanted to make sure she'd be safe. You're still in contact with Holly's family, and you left Yang and the others during that mission to make sure I wouldn't get hurt more. Seth, you're not your brother." Ruby came up and hugged him.

"You're not a bad person. Neither is your brother. You've made some choices, some good and some bad, but you're not a bad person. I know you're not a bad person because if you were, I wouldn't be in love with you." Ruby said.

"Thanks Ruby, I needed that." As he finished Ruby stood up on her tippy toes and they kissed.

*Flash* "Damn it I forgot to turn off the flash!" They heard the brawler's voice say.

"Yang, they'll hear you!" Blake said. Seth marched over and found the WBY trio.

"I did not commend this action." Weiss said.

"I'm going to send you to an early grave!" Seth threatened.

"Wanna a copy of the photo?" Yang asked.

"What?"

"A copy, a little picture of you and Ruby kissing" The brawler replied with a litte smirk.

"I'm gonna…" Seth started. "Give me that!" He gave the camera from them and walked off. "Why do mine and Ruby's siblings have to be so difficult? At least we shouldn't have to worry about parents."

* * *

**Oh my god! Why did that take so freaking long? I'm really sorry guys. I wanted to get this out so much sooner. Yeah, Zack kicks ass. While I make it look like Seth came close, you'll see later that Zack packs even more. Cool semblance though. It was actually MY brother Zack's idea. I thought it was cool so I used. My big bro is actually a great inspiration for a lot of things in my writing. Well until next time. **


	33. Chapter 33 Meet The Father

"You cheated!" Ruby complained as she and her boyfriend walked through the courtyard.

"Ruby there was no cheating involved." Seth replied.

"Then how'd you beat me? You lied when you said you hadn't played before, didn't you?" Ruby asked.

"Oh I had the challenge of out smarting, a shirtless monkey, a goofball that slightly fears me, and an adorable girl who seemed to be slightly distracted, I must've cheated." The wolf faunus rolled his eyes.

It had been about a week since Zack's appearance at BEACON. Things had settled down since then. Zack hadn't shown back up again, and Seth and Ruby were back to their usual routine, which mainly involved Ruby trying to get Seth to do things she thought were fun, and Seth being unable to say no. This time they'd played one of Ruby's board games. A game called "Conquers of Remnant". **(The game they played during the second episode of volume two. I don't know what it's actually called.)**

"I was not distracted. It's just that…" Ruby paused for a second. She looked down to her necklace and stared into the jewel. "I'm just really happy to be getting to spend this time with you. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Neither would I. I love you Ruby." Seth placed a kiss on her head.

"I love you too." Ruby said and hugged the wolf faunus. They started to walk again with no real destination in mind. "So what do you…" She started to ask.

"Ruby!" The young huntress looked out and her jaw dropped.

"Dad! Uncle Crow!" Ruby ran out and greeted her family, leaving her boyfriend behind.

_Dad? Uncle?_ Seth started to shake a little bit.

"Hey Rubes!" Her father hugged his daughter.

"How come you didn't tell me you were coming? I would've been better prepared." Ruby asked.

"I talked to Yang. I guess it must've slipped her mind." Crow answered.

"Yeah I guess it must've." Then it hit her. She hadn't told her father or Crow about Seth yet. She turned back to see her boyfriend shaking in fear.

"Why's that boy staring at us?" Mr. Xiao Long asked. Now that his presence was noticed, Seth bolted.

"Um… dad, that was a… "friend" of mine. I'm sure he just doesn't want to interrupt our family time." Ruby replied a little shakily. It was only a half lie.

"Well if he's your friend I see no reason he can't join in on any fun. I'll go get him." With that Crow seemed to vanish.

"Wait! Uncle Crow!" But Ruby was too late.

"Ruby, it'll be fine. He'll fetch your friend and he can join in on any fun." Her dad replied.

"Dad it's more complicated than that."

* * *

Seth kept running further away. Once he saw Jaune in his sights he ran towards the blonde. "Arc!"

"Seth? Why are you running?" Jaune asked.

"Ruby and Yang's dad and uncle showed up. I didn't get the heads up, did you?" Seth asked.

"No! Oh god, I am so gonna mess this up! Why didn't we get the heads up? Oh god! They're gonna kill me. I don't wanna stop dating Yang." Jaune panicked.

"You're gonna mess this up? At least you don't have a criminal record! I'm so dead. They're gonna kill me. I knew Ruby had dangerous family members, but still I thought I'd have more time to prepare. How are they gonna react to me dating Ruby?" The wolf faunus did his own share of panicking.

"So you two are dating my nieces?" The pair felt hands on their shoulders. Seth turned to see Crow. "And you have a criminal record none the less."

Seth jumped back. He shook a bit in fear. _Why do I always get so scared when meeting my girlfriend's family?_

"Tell me boys, what are your names?" Crow asked the pair.

"Jaune Arc, I'm Yang's boyfriend." Jaune stayed firm while he introduced himself.

"As in Alexander Arc? Impressive, but I name won't get you far. How about you?" The uncle looked to Seth.

Seth on the other hand had seemed to lose his backbone. "S-Seth K-Kaelin." The wolf faunus found himself stuttering. He took a deep breath and regained his backbone. "I'm Ruby's boyfriend."

"Oh really? And where'd you get permission to ask out my niece? Yang wouldn't allow anyone to date Ruby." Crow gave a small smile.

"I had a way to deal with that." Seth replied.

"He got the crap punched out of him after he asked for Yang's permission." Jaune spoke up.

"Ah, I see. So she still gave you permission even after beating you?" The uncle inquired.

"Yes she did. It had more to do with the whole fact that I didn't actually give up after getting the first few punches while most guys did and the fact that I promised that I'd give her everything I have." The wolf faunus replied.

"Have you?" The uncle asked.

"I…." Seth started. He considered his answer for a moment. "I hope I have. I try each and every day to be there for her. I try my best to treat her right. To treat her like she deserves. So if you're asking me if I give her everything I have, my answer is, I hope so."

"You do everything to make sure you treat her right, and yet the second you saw us you ran. What are you so afraid of?" Crow replied.

"A scythe wielding teacher who taught Ruby how to be good enough to get into this school two years early" the wolf faunus admitted.

The uncle gave a slight smirk. "Good. That means I don't have to state the obvious to you."

"You mean what Yang's stated multiple times? That if I hurt Ruby I'm dead?" Seth questioned.

"Exactly, now come along. You two have a father to meet."

* * *

"Boyfriend?!" Ruby's father yelled.

"Dad, calm down, please." Ruby replied. Just a little bit after Crow had left them, she let the cat out of the back about who Seth really was to her.

"Ruby, you're telling me that boy is your boyfriend? You started dating? When did this happen?" He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"It happened a little while back. Ozpin came with him and temporarily put him on my team. I got close to him after I learned about him. He seemed very mean and cold, but that's only outwardly. On the inside he's caring, considerate, kind, and warm." Ruby felt warm as she thought about him.

"Dad, I doubt you like this fact, but I truly do love Seth." As Ruby spoke the word "love" her father seemed to cringe. She didn't even give her father a chance to respond before continued. "AND I THERE IS NOTHING ANYONE CAN SAY TO MAKE ME FEEL OTHERWISE!" She practically screamed.

"Dad," The father turned to see his other daughter, Yang. "I'm certain those two aren't gonna breakup anytime soon. It's kind of useless to even try to force it."

"Why are you both assuming I'm about to force Ruby to breakup with her boyfriend? That's not what I'm about to do." Their father asked.

"What?" The sisters asked in unison.

"I do want to meet with this boy, but I'm not about to force Ruby to breakup with him." He turned to his younger daughter. "Ruby if you truly love him, then I can give him a chance."

Ruby felt a large burden lifted off shoulders. Just the fact that her father was gonna give Seth a chance was good enough for her. She knew Seth wouldn't try to mess this up.

"Though I do wonder about him, you didn't exactly seem too interested in dating last time I talked to you." Their father said.

"I don't think she was until her wolf showed up. Now she's all like "Oh Seth! I love you so much I hope"…" Yang went on with teasing her sister.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted to interrupt her.

"Aww, come on Rubes. I'm just having some fun." The brawler replied.

"Yang." Their father spoke up. He looked more serious than before. "Let me talk to you alone for a second." Mr. Xiao Long finished. He walked off and Yang was quick to follow.

"Dad, what do you need?" Yang asked once they were sure they were away from Ruby.

"I want you to give me the truth, who exactly is this Seth?" Her father asked.

"Well…" Yang pondered her answer. She looked up "A guy who makes Ruby happier than I have ever seen her."

"What's your opinion on him?" Mr. Xiao Long asked.

Yang let out a long sigh. "Do you want me being an over protective sister? Or do you want my honest opinion of him? Though at this point I'm not sure there's too much of a difference."

"What do you mean?" Her father asked.

"Dad, Ruby won't listen if we tried to have her breakup with Seth. I know you said you weren't gonna make them breakup, but I don't think anything is gonna cause those two to breakup anytime soon, but something does worry me." Yang explained.

"And what's that?" Mr. Xiao Long asked.

"Seth didn't come to BEACON by his own choice. Ozpin had Seth come here to escape the law. Seth got into trouble a lot. He lived on the streets and tended to be involved in fights." The brawler explained.

"So Ruby has fallen for a trouble maker."

"No, not exactly, there's more to it. Seth's parents and his last girlfriend were murdered by a man named Kadyn. Seth went onto the streets with the hopes of one day tracking him down and ending him. Kadyn is still out there, but it's not so much about killing Kadyn anymore. From what I understand Seth still wants to take down Kadyn, but to make sure others don't get hurt. I think he's gonna take it too far. I think he's gonna get himself killed and leave Ruby in tears." Yang said. She looked off towards the clouds and remembered a conversation she had with the wolf faunus.

* * *

"So lover boy, my sister is your reason for living now?" Yang teased as they both sat alone in the waiting room.

"Shut up." Seth replied.

"Aww, but I think it's cute. You're like a love sick puppy." The brawler continued.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep." He threatened. He shut his eyes as if to fall asleep.

"Seth?"

"Ugh, do you really need to tease what I said to your sister more?" He asked as his eyes opened back up.

"No, though I totally will later. You're not gonna live that down." This caused the wolf faunus to groan. "I wanna ask you something though."

"What?" Seth asked.

"Blake told me you that if Holly had asked you to stop trying to get revenge on Kadyn, you would've done so. Does the same go for if Ruby would ask you?" The brawler asked.

He let out a long sigh. "Sadly no I wouldn't." He simply replied.

"Why? Is she not as important as Holly was?" Yang asked.

"Don't you ever suggest that!" Seth snapped.

"Then why? You know she doesn't want you risking yourself!" The brawler yelled.

"I know… I just…" Seth buried his face into his hands. "I can't stop trying to take him down."

"Why not?" Yang questioned.

"Yang, do you know how many people that man has hurt? If it wasn't for this god damn corrupt world he would've been locked up long ago. Yet now he's free as a bird, he needs to be stopped. Yet that's not why I need to take him down." The wolf faunus explained.

Yang saw a tear go down the side of his face. He looked to her. "I'm scared. I saw him the other night. He… he gave me choice that would guarantee her safety from him, but I can't do it. He'll attack her. He'll bring an army. He wouldn't stop until she was dead. He'd make me watch as he killed her. The thought of him going after him scares me. It scares me more than anything else."

He clenched his fist. "That's why I'll kill him. I'll make sure she's always safe."

"Seth, how far are you willing to go?" Yang asked.

"As far as I have to." He stood up and made his way out of the waiting room. He stopped in the door way and peered back for a minute. "Even if it means breaking my promise."

* * *

"He promised her he wouldn't die, but I think he's gonna break that promise. Seth's willing to defeat Kadyn to keep Ruby safe, even if it means losing his own life in the process. He's gonna die and leave here. She'll cry dad. She'll cry over him. He won't come ba…"

"I've heard enough." Her father interrupted. "If he promised that he'd come back we must trust that's what he'll do."

"The same we trusted mom to come back?" Yang replied. **(For the record, I know that Ruby and Yang have different Moms, but I believe a while back in this story I said something different. So we're just gonna keep it like this no matter how wrong it is. :P)**

"Yes exactly the same. Yang, your mother left on that mission because she wanted to protect you two. If Seth is doing this because he wants to protect Ruby we can't exactly stop him. If he is determined to protect Ruby than we than only thing we can do is support him anyway we can." Mr. Xiao Long said.

"I guess. I just hope he doesn't break his promise." The brawler said.

"Ruby!" Seth ran ahead of the others to meet up with his girlfriend.

"Seth!" She ran up to meet him.

"Where's your dad?" Seth asked.

"He went off to talk with Yang. I'm not exactly sure what about." Ruby answered.

"So Ruby…" Crow walked up to the pair. "Your boyfriend seems nice enough." A small laugh could be heard from Jaune.

"Oh, you found out. Well I guess that means no more explaining for me." Ruby replied.

"S-so your dad knows about me now?" Seth was visibly shaking again.

"Don't worry!" Ruby patted her boyfriend on the back. "He said he wouldn't force us to breakup."

"He doesn't need to force us to breakup if he just decides to kill me." The wolf faunus stated.

"Aww, don't be like that. My dad's a great guy. He won't kill you. You've never treated me wrong." She gave her boyfriend a warm smile.

"I know you THINK that, but did you forget that time I yelled at you before we started dating?" Seth inquired.

"That doesn't count." Ruby replied.

"Sure it does! I yelled, you got upset, therefor I treated you wrong." The wolf faunus replied.

"Yeah, but that was back when you were being all like, "anyone who gets close to me will die"." The young leader said.

"…You act like I don't still do that."

"Well… that's beside the point. The point is that you don't treat me wrong."

"Maybe the problem is that you're too easy to deal with. Oh who am I kidding? You're the biggest pain in the world."

"Hey! I'm not that hard to deal with."

"Yes you are. You drive me crazy, but isn't that why I'm with you?"

"Huh?" Ruby looked to him in confusion

"Anytime I've fallen in love the girl I fell for drove me absolutely insane, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Because at the end of the day, you may drive me insane, but I can't imagine my life without you. To me that's what love is. Someone driving you crazy, but you never want them to leave because you can't imagine life without them." Seth pulled his girlfriend in to a hug. "I love you."

It was a nice moment, but it didn't last. "Aww my little sister and her puppy, so cute!" Yang interrupted the couple's nice moment. She and her father had returned from their talk.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted. She turned back to her boyfriend, who seemed to be complete frozen. "Calm down. You can do this."

Seth took a deep breath and stepped towards Mr. Xiao Long. "Hello sir."

"Hmm, I take it you're Seth." The father commented.

"Yes sir, Seth Kaelin." The wolf faunus replied.

"Drop the sir, please." He turned away from the wolf faunus and looked to Jaune. "Who's this boy?"

Yang quickly ran over and slung her arm over him. "My boyfriend!"

"Alright then, I do think Crow and I should head somewhere for now, but before we do we should make some dinner plans for tomorrow. Know any good restaurants?" Mr. Xiao Long replied.

Seth and Ruby exchanged a smirk. "I don't think we need a restaurant." The wolf faunus spoke.

"Oh, and why not?" The father asked.

"Why waste your money when anything I can make will be just as good? Leave it to me. Trust me, save your money and let me cook for you." Seth answered.

"Alright then, Crow and I shall see you all later."

* * *

Seth looked through some cook books. He'd never planned a meal for this many people before. He took out his scroll and dialed a number.

"Ren?"

"Yeah?" The green clad warrior replied through the phone.

"I need your help. I'm cooking for Ruby's family tomorrow and I want some help."

"Sure, I just need to make sure Nora doesn't find out. She'd just end up eating it all."

"All right, I'll see you then. I'll have the whole meal planned out. Bye." Seth hung up and stared at his scroll. There was one more person he thought could help.

_No, I'm not calling him. I can do this without him. _He picked up a shopping list. Everything he was gonna need for tomorrows dinner.

* * *

**Bonus** **points to whoever guesses who Seth was thinking about calling. Now this was a thing. Hopefully I get the next chapter out soon. Until next time.**

**P.S. I'm in a culinary arts high school program, so Seth's menu might be better than most things I write about in this.**


End file.
